El Ultimo Uchiha
by Yi Jie-san
Summary: Sasuke desde muy pequeño fue llevado a la fuerza a la casa de su abuelo para que sea el mejor Fiscal de la policía de la ciudad como lo fue en su momento su hermano, con el paso del tiempo el se volvió una persona fría, arrogante y orgulloso nunca a perdido un caso después de la muerte de su padre se entera que desde su nacimiento esta comprometido con una peculiar chica.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **El ultimo Uchiha**

 **Capitulo 1**

 *******************Japón mansión de los Uchiha****************

La noche era fría y las nueves negras tapaban aquella luna llena sin dejar pasar la luz que esta tenia.

A lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de aquel piano un pequeño niño de cabello negro y ojos negros tocaba aquellas teclas sin parar y sin importar que ahora estuviera de luto su familia por el fallecimiento de su hermano mayor.

Aquel pequeño tocaba la melodía que su hermano había compuesto para él pero no estaba a su lado para oírla, el niño no lloraba por aquella perdida tan solo miraba a la nada sintiendo el dolor en su corazón pero sin mostrarlo porque al final sabía que no valdría la pena llorar por alguien que ya no estaba vivo y que además seria de cobardes llorar pues era un Uchiha.

Aquella mansión donde antes había alegría, luz y brillo en cada rincón ahora solo obscuridad, lagrimas silenciosas y desamor ya no era lo mismo en aquella mansión.

Aquel pequeño solo miraba como consumía aquella obscuridad a sus padres que ya no eran los mismos desde que su hermano mayo falleció, su madre ya no lo miraba como antes solo con frialdad, sin interés pues aquella mujer que fuera tan alegre ahora solo estaba sin vida tratando de vivir pero sin sentir realmente la realidad, su padre se refugiaba en su trabajo como juez en la estación de policías en aquella ciudad de **Konoha** sin prestar mucha atención en su único hijo que le quedaba.

El pequeño miraba aquella foto de su hermano con dolor sintiendo que una parte de él se fue con su hermano.

-Joven Uchiha- decía aquel mayordomo que estaba al pendiente de aquel niño.

-No quiero cenar- decía el niño guardando aquella foto de su hermanó para que aquel señor no lo viera.

-Lo siento mi joven amo pero tengo que hacer que pruebe bocado- decía aquél señor con una sonrisa suave.

-Siempre estas preocupado por mi- dice el niño mirando aquel señor –Como también Rin que solo me vigila que realice mis tareas en la escuela y también coma bien- el señor solo se acerca aquel niño para sonreírle.

-Porque usted nos necesita y nosotros también lo necesitamos pues a su hermano mayor no le gustaría que se enfermara o le pasara algo malo verdad- dice el señor colocando su mano en la pequeña cabeza del niño.

-Mis padres no me quieren mas- dice el pequeño suspirando con pesar –Ellos amaban mucho a Itachi y ahora que se ido ya no les intereso…de hecho nunca les interese tan solo me miraban porque estaba mi hermano a mi lado- el pequeño saco aquella foto y la aventó al suelo para que este se estrellara en el suelo.

-Joven amo- decía el señor recogiendo aquella foto del suelo.

-¡No quiero cenar vete Obito!- decía el niño tapándose la cara con aquellas cobijas de la cama, trataba de no llorar de no sentiré aquel dolor en su corazón no debía llorar no enfrente de aquel hombre.

-Le dejare aquella bandeja de comida y cuando esté listo para cenar- decía aquel señor retirándose de la habitación dejando al niño solo en aquella habitación.

El tiempo paso tan rápido que el niño ya se había acostumbrado a la indiferencia de sus padres, como también se empezó a familiarizar con aquellas personas el mayordomo y la amaba de llaves que le mostraban un poco de amor, paciencia y un poco de alegría en aquella obscura mansión pero un día de invierno llego una persona aquella mansión para cambiar el destino del pequeño.

El niño estaba mirando aquel libro que le había regalado su mayordomo pues él deseaba ser un investigador y viajar por aquellos lugares tan bellos que se encontraba en aquel libro, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no sintió el agarre de su madre de su brazo que lo saco de aquella habitación.

-¡Madre!- dijo el pequeño mirando con miedo como su madre lo bajaba por aquellas escaleras.

-Llévatelo- decía su madre al entregarlo a su abuelo que solo lo miraba con frialdad y el niño le tenía miedo.

-Así que este el heredero de los Uchiha- decía aquel señor de mayor edad que miraba al niño.

-¡Si ahora llévatelo y haz lo que quieras con él dale la educación que usted quiera darle…pero solo lléveselo de este lugar…y deje en paz!- decía la madre del pequeño que solo se giro para no verlo más.

El señor solo tomo al niño para llevárselo con él pero el pequeño solo gritaba a su madre que no se lo llevara de su lado.

-Vamos pequeño- decía aquel señor mayor que trataba de sacarlo de aquel lugar pero no podía pues el pequeño solo se abrazo de su madre.

-¡Por favor madre no me deje!- decía el pequeño entre lagrimas y la mujer solo trataba de quitar aquellas pequeñas manos de su cintura para decirle.

-Tú ya no eres mi hijo…mi único hijo era Itachi y está muerto…ahora vete con aquel hombre- quito las manos de aquel niño que estaba sorprendido por aquella duras palabras de su madre.

El señor lo tomo de nuevo de un brazo y lo trato de llevárselo pues el niño solo miro con tristeza como su madre no lo quería dándole la espalda para no verlo marcharse.

-¡Señor Uchiha por favor déjenos ir con usted y con el pequeño!- decía aquella ama de llaves que miraba como se llevan al pequeño a la fuerza sintiendo un gran dolor en sus corazón.

-Está bien…pero ayúdenme a sacarlo- decía el hombre quitando su mano en aquel brazo del pequeño.

La ama de llaves tomo al pequeño para que la mirara y le dijo.

-Vamos joven Sasuke- el niño tenía la mirada perdida y se marcho de aquella mansión en aquel frio invierno que fue el ultimo que vio a su madre pues después ya no la pudo visitarla o hablarle pues su abuelo lo llevo muy lejos de sus padres y de la mansión para hacer su vida en el centro de la ciudad de Konoha.

El tiempo paso y aquel pequeño creció para convertirse en uno de los mejores fiscales defensores en la estación de policías en la cuidad de Konoha, su abuelo le había impuesto aquella carrera aun en contra de sus deseos haciendo que aquél niño tuviera una personalidad fría, distante, arrogante y altanero con las personas pues sabía que él era el único heredero de la familia Uchiha y que un Uchiha nunca agachaba la miraba ante los demás por eso era conocido como el Fiscal Implacable siempre ganando los casos siendo reconocido como uno de los mejores y que si tenía la posibilidad de ser un juez igual que su padre.

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

De nuevo había tenido aquel sueño de aquél día en donde mi madre me entrego a mi abuelo dejando en claro que nunca me quería y que su único hijo era Itachi mi hermano mayor.

Me arregle para ir al trabajo mirando el celular que vibraba de nuevo de seguro era aquella mujer con la había estado saliendo en este tiempo pero ya me estaba aburriendo pues quería una relación ya formal algo que no deseaba pues algo que tenía planeado para mi venganza con mis padres y mi abuelo que muy pronto lo pondría en marcha.

Baje las escaleras para tornar el desayuno y mirar que efectivamente la mujer estaba marcando de nuevo.

-Joven su desayuno- decía Obito mi fiel mayordomo que era como un verdadero padre junto a su esposa Rin que siempre habían estado a mi lado desde que era un niño, eran los únicos que permitían que estuviera a mi lado como también podía mostrar mis sentimientos con ellos.

-Esta chica ya es una molestia- dijo con fastidio a ver que aun seguía insistiendo por celular.

-Y eso no es todo pues marco en la casa por suerte le inventamos algo para que deje molestar- decía Obito con una sonrisa y solo sonrió de lado.

-Tendré que verla para votarla- dijo bebiendo aquel café negro y sin azúcar.

Salí de la casa en mi auto rumbo a las oficinas de policía de la ciudad de Konoha para comenzar de nuevo un día más, entrando a las oficinas sin saludar a nadie con la frente en alto como me había enseñado mi abuelo a no dejarme humillar por nadie.

Entrando a mi oficina que esta mi mejor amigo con aquella estúpida sonrisa.

-¿A que no sabes quien anda por aquí?- me dice levantándose de su silla para verme y solo sonrió de lado.

-No lo creo- le dijo dejando mis cosas en su lugar y solo prendo la computadora.

-Si…esta aquí tu adorada "noviecita"- dice mi amigo con tono de burla y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Y porque no la sacaste de este lugar- le dijo poniendo atención a mis mensajes sin mirarlo a la cara.

\- Oh vamos Sasuke yo no soy tan grosero con una bella dama- y solo rio por lo último que dijo.

-Yo no la quiero mas y creo que hoy es ese día en que terminare con mi tortura- dijo y alguien entra a la oficina era ella aquella chica de cabello rubio.

-Se puede saber porque no contesta el celular- dice aquella chica con malestar y solo la miro con altanería no me iba a dejar intimidar por ella.

-Yo no dije nada de que íbamos a formalizar nada- le dijo –Solo eras una aventura y nada mas creías que yo iba en serio- le sonrió de lado y eso le molestaba mucho pues ahora si tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¡Eres un maldito!- decía aquella chica levantando su mano para abofetearme pero la detengo con fuerza ahora si ya estaba molesto pues no podía comenzar con mi trabajo.

-No querida esto se termino me aburres…así que te marchas y si sigues acosándome te demandare y créeme que la que saldrá mal serás tu así que te vas- la saco a la fuerza pues la chica solo me dice un montón de groserías y mas palabras.

-Vaya amigo que esa chica si estaba enamorada de ti- dice mi amigo mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Que va- le dijo –No estaba enamorada de mi solo le interesaba mi apellido- frunzo el ceño así eran las chicas que se acercaban a mi pero en fin ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Sabes ya rumores de que padre está enfermo y por eso se ausentado en los juzgados- dice mi amigo arreglando sus cosas y no lo miro pues no tenia porque decir algo que ya sabía por mi abuelo que me había pedido que fuera a ver a mi padre que había pedido mi presencia en aquella mansión donde vivían mis padres que hace muchos años no pisaba aquel lugar.

-La verdad es que no me importa pues tengo muchas cosas que hacer- le dijo terminando de imprimir mi informe y tome otros papeles para mí el caso que tenía que defender.

-Bueno está bien ya no diré nada- dice mi amigo pues sabía que era un tema que no deseaba hablar con él o con cualquier otra persona ya que mi familia era conocida por ser buenos fiscales y jueces desde mis ancestros hasta mi hermano que fue de los mejores y que estaba a punto de convertirse en juez pero por un accidente falleció antes de tomar aquel titulo.

Aquel día marcho normal como siempre sin ninguna anomalía y otro caso que había ganado gracias a mi gran trabajo.

Me encontré con la ex esposa de mi hermano Izumi Hana que era una excelente abogada, hace algunos años se volvió a casar y tuvo dos hijos varones, por lo que había oído uno de ellos llevaba el nombre de mi hermanó así que eso me daba entender que aun lo olvidad del todo.

-Es bueno verte- me decía mientras se acomodaba en aquella silla la miro no había cambiado mucho seguía manteniendo aquella belleza que mi hermano le gustaba mucho, ella seguía manteniendo aquel cabello negro largo como a mi hermanó le gustaba.

-Si- le dijo mirándola y fruncí el ceño al ver que de nuevo estaba embarazada.

-Sabes hace mucho que no visito a tu madre- me dice y solo la miro con molestia.

-No me gusta hablar de ella o de mi padre- le dijo recordado que mi propia madre me había sacado de mi habitación para entregarme a mi abuelo el cual decidió todo lo que era ahora.

Lo sé- me dice –Sabes tu hermanó estaría muy sorprendido de verte así…como el mejor fiscal de la policía de la ciudad- ella sonríe y bebe de su vaso de agua.

-No mi hermanó no estaría feliz de lo que soy ahora- le dijo –Estaría muy decepcionado de mi… por no seguir mi sueño- la miro que está sorprendida por mi respuesta.

-Aunque fue muy poco el tiempo que estuvimos juntos como un matrimonio- me dice bajando su mirada –Él estaría orgulloso de que fuera parte de la policía de la ciudad y defiendas a los más necesitados- me sonrió con suavidad.

-De nuevo estas embarazada- le dijo mirándola de nuevo y ella se sonroja ante mi pregunta.

-Si- dice tocando su vientre y solo suspiro –Es niña- me dice.

-Ah- le dijo sintiéndome incomodo no sabía porque le había dicho aquello pero estaba seguro que mi hermano le hubiera gustado verla así pero no era posible ellos tenían apenas 3 años de matrimonio cuando sucedido aquel accidente.

-A Itachi le hubiera gustado que nosotros hubiéramos tenido una niña- me dice –Lo habíamos pensado antes de aquel accidente…ya teníamos planes de que tuviéramos hijos y tu hermano estaba muy contento de que el primero debía ser una niña la razón no la se- ella ríe al recordar aquello y solo la miro con seriedad.

\- Ya tienes un nombre para ella- le dijo mirándola y ella sonríe.

-No sé si colocarle el nombre de Nana o Momo- decía y solo la mire vaya nombres seguro eran ideas de su esposo que también era abogado.

-Bien que bueno por ti- le dijo tomando aquella comida de mi plato y ella solo me imita.

-Sabes Itachi ya tenía el nombre si fuera niña- me dice y la miro con una ceja levantada mi hermanó ya tenía el nombre de su hija en aquel entonces.

-¿Y cuál era?- le dijo y ella sonríe.

-Sarada- dice y la miro sin comprender aquel nombre, según recordaba cuando era un niño mi hermano me había mostrado el árbol genealógico de la familia Uchiha y una de nuestros ancestros se llamaba así, aquella mujer era la primera esposa de un Uchiha por lo que mi hermano le gusto mucho aquel nombre de aquella mujer.

-Puedes colocarle aquel nombre estoy seguro que a mi hermano le habría gustado mucho- le dijo y ella sonríe.

-No creo que a mi esposo le guste esa idea después que le coloque el nombre de Itachi a mi hijo mayor- me dice –Creo que te dejare ese nombre a ti- la miro con molestia.

-Yo no tendré hijos- le dijo con seriedad y ella sonríe.

\- Claro que los tendrás…además aquel nombre le queda perfecto el apellido Uchiha- dice –Sarada Uchiha- la miro como dice aquel nombre con todo y apellido mirando con sorpresa.

Después de aquella cena yo no la vi muy seguido por los pasillos de los juzgados pues ya estaba tomando su descanso de maternidad pronto tendría a su hija, en cuanto a mi estaba haciendo mi vida normal aun recordado aquel nombre que ella me había dicho pero ya tenía aquella idea no iba a tener hijos yo sería el ultimo Uchiha.

Aquella noche estaba con algunos amigos en algún lugar donde había música, bebidas y chicas bailando en aquella pista, sin querer contestar las llamadas en mi celular porque sabía de quien era el numero que me estaba marcado como también el motivo de aquella llamadas.

-No contestaras- decía uno de mis amigos y solo bebí Soju sin decir más, después de beber un poco de aquélla bebida mire los mensajes que decían que tenía que ir a la mansión pues mi padre había fallecido de un paro cardiorrespiratorio, solo suspire con pesar pues tenía que presentarme en aquel lugar.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?- me decía mi amiga pelirroja que me miraba que ya no estaba bebiendo de aquellos vasos de Soju.

-Tendremos que ir al cementerio- le dijo sin mirarla.

-¿Por qué?- me pregunta solo sonrió de lado.

-El gran juez de los juzgados de Konoha a fallecido- le dijo y ella solo se coloca una mano en su boca por la sorpresa.

-Lo siento mucho- me dice tratando de tocar mi mano pero la retiro y no la miro más.

-Si es una lástima- le dijo con sarcasmo y los demás solo están sorprendidos por lo que había dicho.

-No es mejor que vayas…a tu casa- me dice Karin que está a mi lado y solo le sonrió.

-No la verdad es que no quiero regresar a mi casa hasta que ya estén en el cementerio tal vez vayamos- les dijo mirando a todos que solo asienten.

Y así fue llegue con mis amigos al cementerio aun con aquella ropa del otro día, mire que todos me miraban con molestia por no venir vestido como debía en una situación como esta.

Mire que todos me observaban pero no me deje intimidar, mire a mi abuelo que solo me miraba con aquella fría mirada y mi madre que estaba tan dolida por la partida de mi padre.

-Sasuke no debimos venir así- dice Karin que solo observa a la gente que nos ve mal.

-Me importa poco- mire que ya habían terminado todo y solo mire aquella lapida donde estaba el nombre de mi padre, no sentía nada después de todo él nunca me volvió a ver como un hijo y tampoco cursamos palabra desde la muerte de mi hermano y solo nos mirábamos cuando estábamos en aquellas salas en los juzgados.

Después de haber sido reprendido por mi abuelo y claro de haberme cambiado de ropa para escuchar en sermón de Óbito y de Rin, ahora estaba en la casa de mi abuelo para escuchar aquel testamento que había dejado mi padre.

-Están todos presentes- dice el notario para dar comienzo a leer aquel dichoso testamento.

Mire que mi madre solo me observaba con aquella mirada tan tranquila que hace mucho deje de verla.

Comenzó a decir que todo lo el dinero que había realizado en toda su vida seria para mí, que las acciones de la empresa Uchiha eran para mí y mis futuros hijos, que la gran mansión donde ahora vivía mi madre era mía y que podía hacer lo que deseara con aquel lugar y solo sonreí con maldad ya verían lo que haría con aquel lugar.

-También para que todo pase a manos del único heredero de los Uchiha debe cumplir con la última voluntad- dice aquel licenciado que me miro con seriedad y solo alce más la mirada.

-¿Cuál es la última voluntad de mi padre?- le dijo para que proceda a decirme aquello.

-No sabe verdad- me dice y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-No- le dijo secamente como lo sabría si mis padres me entregador a mi abuelo cuando era tan solo un niño.

-Desde su nacimiento usted ya estaba comprometido- me dice y solo lo miro con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo?- dijo sin comprender.

-Tu padre tenía un buen amigo de la infancia- dice mi abuelo –Aquel amigo le debemos mucho y tu padre realizo una promesa de que su segundo hijo varón se casaría con su hija por lo que desde tu nacimiento ya tenías una prometida- mi abuelo me miro y yo no podía creer lo que él había dicho.

-Imposible- le dijo esto no estaba sucediéndome a mí.

-Bueno la última voluntad es que usted contraiga matrimonio con aquella jovencita- dice el licenciado y solo me levanto pues no iba a permitir que decidieran por mí, ya habían decidido que debía ser y que estudiar ahora no decidirían sobre con quien debo unir mi vida.

-No lo hare- dijo con firmeza y miro a mi abuelo que solo suspira con pesar.

-Lo debes hacer- me dice el abuelo –En caso de no hacerlo te quitaremos todo y perderás todo…hasta tu trabajo como Fiscal- lo miro con sorpresa después de haberme obligado a estudiar para que un día me quitara todo.

-Así que este fue tu plan desde el inicio verdad- le dijo y el solo sonríe con suavidad.

-Tu hermano tenía un gran futuro en sus manos y lamentablemente aquel accidente termino con todo lo que era para él…hasta los hijos que nunca tuvo con Izumi- me mira y sonrió de lado.

-Después de todo aún sigo atado a ustedes no- le dijo mirando a mi abuelo y luego a mi madre que solo está allí sin decir nada.

-Decide de una vez tirar todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora o continuar con aquel brillante futuro que se te dará con el tiempo- me dice y solo rio.

\- Así de fácil no- le dijo y solo pienso que no podía negarme no tendría a donde ir, claro está que Obito y Rin no me deja solo pero sabía muy bien que mi abuelo con sus grandes influencias me cerraría las puertas de todo y solo sería un mendigo más en esta sociedad.

-Con este matrimonio podrás tener un futuro heredero- dice mi abuelo –Después de todo si tu hermano no hubiera muerto…aquellos niños que tiene Izumi serían Uchiha pero no lo son por eso tu deber es tener un hijo- lo miro y sonrió con maldad.

-Escucha muy bien- le dijo –Si acepto casarme con aquella mujer...ten muy en cuenta en mis palabras no voy a tener hijos con ella porque sabes yo seré el ultimo Uchiha- ellos me miraron con sorpresa ante mis palabras.

-No importa sé que tendrás hijos- dice mi abuelo con seguridad –Con el tiempo comprenderás que es necesario un hijo para darle toda tu fortuna- me mira y solo lo miro con aquella sonrisa que incrédulo.

-Entonces acepta el trato- dice el licenciado y solo lo miro con seriedad.

-Si- dijo sin más ya verían que iba hacer con aquella mujer la vida que le daría pero más verían lo que iba hacer con aquella mansión.

-Muy bien- dice el licenciado –La joven también fue citada y creo que ya no tardara- solo suspire para ver mi celular mi amigo Naruto necesitaba que le ayudara con un caso por lo que solo tome mi portafolio para salir de aquel despacho.

-Tengo trabajo- dijo sin decir más y me marcho sintiendo la mirada de mi madre.

Camino por aquel pasillo antes de dar vuelta de este para encontrar la salida una de las sirvientas lleva a tres personas que solo saludan con cordialidad pero no les respondo y paso a lado de una joven pelirosa que solo mira con asombro los cuadros que hay en el pasillo, la chica me mira con aquellos ojos verdes y solo sigo sin mas no importaba quienes fueran ahora solo tenía que cumplir con aquello que ya tenía planeado y era destruir aquella mansión pero primero tenía que echar de mi casa a mi madre esa sería una parte de mi venganza por deshacerse mi cuando era tan solo un niño y lo que faltaba.

 *********************Continuara*******************


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **El ultimo Uchiha**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Sakura Haruno**

Siempre pesaba por dios me había dado aquella familia, eso siempre me preguntaba desde que era una niña porque había nacido en aquel hogar peor no comprendía ni aun ya estando independizada por mis padres aun seguía aquel lazo unidos a los de ellos.

Yo era la menor de la familia Haruno si la niña que nació con el cabello color rosa algo no muy común en la familia, mis padres estaban algo confusos por aquello pero después lo asimilaron cuando el abuelo les dijo que un ancestro de la familia también tenía aquel tono de cabello así que era normal que lo haya heredado.

Tenía una hermana mayor Sayumi teníamos 7 años de diferencia por lo que no compartimos muchas cosas en común como además ella también se burlaba por el tono de mi cabello, nunca me dirigía la palabra a fuera de casa siempre me dejaba hasta tras y decía que no me conocía.

Aun recordaba aquel día con tan solo 7 años me abandono en la calle del centro de la ciudad, llore por horas hasta que un buen hombre me ayudo a ir a la estación de policías donde llamaron a mis padres para que fueran por mí, después mis padres me regañaron porque según mi hermana mayor yo me había apartado de su lado y bueno ella invento una historia donde yo quedaba como la chiquilla que era distraída y que no prestaba atención a mi hermana mayor.

Ese día mire a mi hermana con aquella sonrisa llena de maldad y comprendí que ella no me quería que solo quería deshacerse de mí, después de aquel accidente procure no depender de ella y tratar de ir yo sola a la escuela independizándome en todo.

No solo en mi casa me sentía extraña sino también en la escuela donde mis compañeros me hacían burla por el tono de mi cabello, no tenía amigos y solo me refugiaba en la biblioteca donde leía tantos libros era muy buena en el estudio y tenía altas las notas.

-Sabes mi pequeña Sakura- me decía mi abuela que me peinaba mi largo cabello que pronto en cuanto llegáramos a la cuidad mi madre lo cortaría hasta los hombros pues ella odiaba mi cabello.

-Mande- le dijo mirándola a los ojos y ella sonrió al ver que las dos portábamos aquel color particular de los Haruno.

-Tú ya tienes un príncipe esperándote- me dijo y la mire confundida.

-¿Un príncipe?- le dijo sin comprender nada, pues los príncipes solo estaban en aquellos libros que leía en la biblioteca.

-Si Sakura tú ya tienes a un hombre que te protegerá de todo y te amara como nadie en este mundo será lo más preciado que tiene- me dice mi abuela tejiendo mi cabello y solo no comprendía lo que decía pero no dije mas solo le sonríe ella y el abuelo me amaban mucho eran los únicos que demostraban su amor por mi porque mis padres no lo hacían.

Sucedió lo que más temía mis abuelos fallecieron en un accidente dejándome con una profunda tristeza, tanto que me deprimí por unos 4 meses hasta que conocí a la que sería mi mejor amiga Hinata.

Aquella chica de cabello negro y ojos color gris que era mucho muy hermosa pero también le hacían burla por el tono de sus ojos nos hicimos amigas cuando nos conocimos en la secundaria, ella siempre estaba a mi lado y decía que mi cabello era muy hermoso que no tenía que ocultarlo debajo de aquellos gorros que usaba con frecuencia.

Hinata era una chica de dinero su familia tenía los bancos de la ciudad y de todo Japón como también varios negocios de joyerías, me presento a su familia su madre era muy hermosa se parecía demasiado a ella, su hermana pequeña de 7 años que era una ternura pues teníamos la misma diferencia de edades de nuestras hermanas con la diferencia que Hinata adoraba a su hermanita, el padre de ella era algo estricto y siempre tenía aquel gesto de estar de malas pero tratándolo era una buena persona muy inteligente.

La mayor parte del tiempo me la pasaba en la casa de Hinata, en el trabajo temporal que tenía pues siempre me metió en la cabeza que era mejor empezar a crear mi propio futuro desde muy joven y nunca depender de mi familia.

En cuanto a mi familia pues nunca preguntaban dónde estaba, con quien estaba o donde iba solo les preocupaba mi hermana mayor que estaba buscando un buen marido y hasta hora no lo ha conseguido.

Tome la decisión de cuando entrara a la preparatoria tenía que salirme de mi casa y buscar una habitación para estudiantes y lo conseguí en aquella villa de huéspedes estaba unas cuantas cuadras de la escuela así que fui a ver ese lugar con mi mejor amiga para que ella me diré su opinión sobre aquel lugar, la dueña me agrada mucho pues tenía carácter pero también era gentil y solo aceptaba a señoritas estudiantes cerré el trato con ella y así que plane todo para ir a ese lugar lo antes posible.

El día llego y estaba guardando mis cosas en aquellas cajas de cartón que conseguí el transporte que enviaría la dueña de la villa llegaría y tenía que darme prisa, a mis padres le comente lo que ya era un hecho pero ellos no se opusieron es mas no comentaron nada sobre mi ida de la casa.

-Así que la pequeña Sakura se marcha del nido- dice mi hermana mayor con burla y solo la ignoro guardando mis cosas sin más tenía tantas cosas que hacer.

-Lo bueno es que será como en el inicio antes de que tú nacieras- dice ella pero no la miro continuo con mis cosas tan solo quería irme de este lugar.

Creo que al no verla o prestarle atención se marcho y por fin puede respirar con más tranquilidad, ya estaba todo listo solo tenía que empacar unas cosas más para por fin termina con todo pero había una caja algo vieja en el fondo del armario y cayeron varios álbumes de fotos en dónde estaban mis abuelos en su juventud. Mire que también había dos sobres uno algo muy desgastado y otro no tanto que estaba abierto pero solo lo metí en la caja y también aquellos álbumes que tendría que remplazarlos por unos nuevos pues eran recuerdos muy valiosos para mi hasta que ve una foto que me llamo mucha la atención.

-¿Quiénes eran?- me dije a mi misma mirando aquella foto eran dos jovencitas que miraban con una leve sonrisa a la cámara la foto era en blanco y negro pero no pude distinguir bien quienes eran, al darle la vuelta a la foto me encuentro con los hombres de aquellas mujeres.

" _El recuerdo de una hermosa amistad…Sarada Uchiha"_

 _Atte. Sakura Haruno_

La mire por un rato al parecer una de ellas era mi tátara abuela que según lo que me había dicho mi abuela era la que había heredado el mismo tono de color de pelo que el mío y también tenía aquellos hermosos ojos en color verde.

También había otra así en blanco y negro de un joven muy apuesto pero su mirada estaba llena de seguridad, orgullo y un poco de egocentrismo esa no tenia nombre solo estaba un emblema de un abanico en color rojo con blanco.

Después de subir todas mis cosas al camión no mire hacia atrás porque según lo quería un autor de un libro que al hacer un cambio no debes mirar el pasado si no ver al futuro y vivir el presente así lo haría.

Mis padres no me detuvieron y no estuvieron allí a fuera para despedirme pero no importaba pues comenzaba una nueva vida lejos de ellos y de mi hermana mayor.

Rápidamente me había adaptado en aquel lugar que ya era como mi hogar y la dueña me veía como una hija me enseño muchas cosas sobre la vida y que nunca me diera por vencida en los momentos malos no lo hacía y mas porque no solo la tenía a ella si no también a Hinata que compartía un poco su familia conmigo no sintiéndome nunca sola.

El tiempo paso y antes de entra a la universidad de diseño/publicidad me encuentre con una pequeña tienda donde vendían pelucas de colores y diseño muy lindos que entre.

-Hola bienvenida- me decía aquella chica de cabello castaño en dos coletas.

-Hola- dijo mirando cada una de sus productos eran tan hermosas.

-La que gustes te la puedo mostrar- me dice y era muy difícil decidirme por cual comprar –Todas están hechas con un material muy bueno y no se maltratan…la puedes peinar como tú quieras y la ventaja es que se ve como si fuera cabello real- dice la chica con una enrome sonrisa.

-Bueno creo que me gusto esta- le dijo señalando una peluca larga color castaño claro y otra de color negro larga con flequillo.

-Muy buena elección- me dice la chica que me muestra cómo debo colocarlas y mostrándome como me cambiaba mi rostro con cada una de las que había elegido.

-Se ve bien- dijo al verme al espejo con aquella peluca de color negro era otra persona y se sentía tan bien ese cambio.

-¡Se ve hermosa de verdad esos colores le quedan pero también otros!- me dice la chica y solo sonrió al verme en el espejo.

-Lo sé- le dijo mirando las demás pelucas sabia que este sería un cambio muy radical pero me sentía segura.

-Cuando gustes otra aquí estaré- me dice la chica al entregarme las pelucas que había comprado.

-Claro que vendré por algunas mas- le dijo con una sonrisa estaba muy emocionada por ver a Hinata para que me viera con aquella peluca ni me reconocería.

Así fue pues cuando me veo se sorprendió mucho al verme con aquella peluca como también lady Tsunade que solo me sonríe al verme tan cambiada.

-Sakura tu cabello es muy lindo porque ocultarlo- me dice Hinata y solo sonrió.

-No lo oculto tan solo quiero un cambio y no me gusta teñirlo así que este es el único modo en donde puedo lucir de otra forma- le dijo con una sonrisa y ella solo ríe.

-Es como un corte de cabello no- me dice al ver la otra peluca que compre.

-¡Exacto!- le dijo abrazándola y ella solo me mira.

Mi cambio de look para ir a la universidad no solo eran aquellas pelucas si no también mi vestimenta un poco a la moda, conseguí un trabajo que me dé daban más dinero y podía vivir cómodamente.

Con el tiempo en la universidad pude hacer mas amigos entre ellos estaba una rubia muy linda pues sus ojos eran de un verde muy especial su nombre era Ino, su familia tenía unas tiendas de flores y perfumerías en todo Japón.

Al término de la universidad había planeado hacer mi propio negocio y con ayuda de mis amigas lo podría lograr.

-Está segura de hacer aquel negocio- decía Hinata al ver el proyecto que tenía en sus manos aun vivía con Lady Tsunade en aquella casa de jovencitas estudiantes.

-Claro- le dijo mirando las fotos de mis abuelos y también aquellas fotos que había encontrado en aquella caja que no tenía tiempo de ver que más contenía.

-Siempre miras aquella foto- me dice Hinata al verme muy concentrada en la foto de aquel chico.

-Sabes mi abuelo me había dicho que yo ya tenía un príncipe que me estaba esperando- le dijo dejando aquella foto junto a las demás que tenía en mi tocador.

-¿Es él?- me dice Hinata y solo sonrió.

-No- dijo –Él de seguro ya ni existe en este mundo- ella solo sonríe.

-Tal vez sea de esa familia no- me dice y solo niego ya había investigado sobre aquella familia Uchiha pero era imposible que mi familia tuviera algo con esa familia que era muy importante en los juzgados de la ciudad.

El negocio se llevo a cabo como lo plane y el lugar era en un sótano cerca del centro fue el único lugar que había conseguido, Hinata quería ayudarme a buscar algo más grande y lujoso peor le había dicho que quería comenzar desde abajo y forjar algo mucho mayor con mi gran esfuerzo.

El negocio que tenia era de vender ropa, zapatos, bolsas, maquillaje, accesorios y perfumería en catálogos que había realizado con ayuda de un ex compañero según Hinata mi eterno enamorado. Teníamos buenos clientes que compraban todo que vendíamos y también buenos proveedores que nos ayudaban a tener aquél diseño único.

-Sabes Sakura me encantaría ser tu socio- me decía aquel joven pelirojo que me miraba con aquellos ojos color verde.

-Si será un justo que tu empresa y la mía nos unamos- le dijo con sinceridad.

-Pero sabes Sakura tu negocio ya no es uno pequeño va creciendo y necesitas un espacio más amplio- aquel chico mira el lugar y era verdad necesitaba un espacio más amplio pues no era suficiente con todo el trabajo que se tenía necesitaba más gente.

-Lo sé- le dijo mostrándole la pagina que ya teníamos vendíamos en línea nuestros productos.

-Piénsalo Sakura…nosotros estamos dispuestos a invertir en tu empresa- me dice aquel chico entregándome su tarjeta.

-Está bien- le dijo con una suave sonrisa se marcha con sus hermanos que solo miraban todos los productos que teníamos en entrega.

-¿Qué paso?- me dice Hinata al verme algo preocupada.

-Ellos quieren invertir- le dijo y ella se emociona mucho.

-¡Eso es bueno Sakura!- dice Hinata abrazándome y solo la miro con seriedad.

-Tenemos que conseguir un lugar más amplio así ellos invertirán y se unirán a nosotros- le dijo y solo pensé que ellos serian un buen socio ya que tenían una gran gama de joyería de plata y piedras muy hermosas.

-Bien pues yo te ayudare- me dice y solo le sonrió.

-Tu amiga mía dedícate a hacer hermosos diseños de la nueva temporada que yo me encargo de buscar el lugar- le dijo tomando mi bolsa y tomo la mano a mi amigo que solo suspira con pesar.

Me dirigía aquel lugar que había visto hace unos días estaba el letrero de renta o venta, era un buen lugar algo más espacioso y además tenía una bodega más amplia así que sería un buen lugar para mudarnos.

-¿A dónde vamos Sakura?- me pregunto Shikamaru con pesadez el muy vago estaba recostado en el asiento de mi lado mirando como pasábamos las calles.

-Iremos aquel lugar- le dijo mirando que ya hemos llegado a este.

-Es muy amplio el lugar- dijo sin tratar de moverse y mirar el edificio vacío.

-Muy bien creo que ese lugar es muy bueno- dijo tomando mi celular para amblar al número que había en la manta.

-Sabes cuánto va a costar aquella renta- dice cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo sé pero veré el modo de conseguir el dinero- le dijo para llamar al dueño de aquel edificio y hablar del precio.

El dueño llego aquel lugar para mostrarnos el lugar y mire con asombro que si era un excelente inversión, ya era un hecho tenía que conseguir este para que así mi empresa se pudiera levantar a otro nivel.

-Espero le guste señorita- me decía el dueño después de decirme el precio de la renta o de la compra del edificio.

-No se preocupe yo conseguiré el dinero y le hablare cunado lo tenga que espero que de esta semana no pase- le dijo con una sonrisa suave y el dueño solo asiento con afirmación.

-Esperare su llamada por lo que no recibiré a más gente que quiera este lugar será como un apartado- me dice el dueño.

-Si solo deme esta semana para conseguir el dinero- le dijo y miro a Shikamaru que esta sorprendido por mis palabras.

Después de despedirnos del dueño nos marchamos al negocio pues teníamos que entregar una mecánica y estaban muy atrasados.

-Sabes lo que haces- dice Shikamaru con molestia y de nuevo estaba recostado en el asiento como si no le importara nada.

-Lo se…pero tengo que tener ese lugar a como dé lugar- le dijo con decisión.

-Si cuando se te mete algo en la mente no hay poder alguno que te detenga- dice Shikamaru que muestra una sonrisa.

-Si ya verás que si lo consigo- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Le pedirás ayuda a Hinata- me dice y solo lo miro.

-No como crees- le dijo estacionando el auto en un buen lugar.

-Sabes que su padre te dará un buen préstamo y sin muchos intereses…allí puedes cubrir una parte de la renta del lugar- me dice Shikamaru bajándose del auto.

-No dedo conseguirlo por otro lado- le dijo y el solo me mira con molestia.

-Nunca quieres la ayuda de otros verdad- me dice, solo sonrió y lo tomo del brazo para mirarlo eran muy buenos todos queriendo ayudarme sabía que podía confiar en ellos pero tenía que hacerlo por mí misma ya que fue mi idea esta locura como él decía pero aun así apreciaban mucho a mis amigos y daría mi vida por ellos lo sabían.

-Déjame conseguirlo yo sola si no puedo pediré aquel préstamo- le dijo con una sonrisa y el solo gruñe con fastidio.

-Bien…vamos a entra que quiero una buena pizza de cena- dice con una sonrisa y solo asiento.

Después de una larga jornada de trabajo me puse a revisar mis ahorros pero no tenía los suficientes para la renta de aquel lugar hasta que recordé que mis abuelos me habían dejado un dinero y cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad no lo saque fue porque no tenía por qué usarlos peor ahora si los necesitaban.

Busque en los papeles que tenía y allí estaban 4 fideicomisos que podía usar cuando yo quisiera pero ahora tenía que buscar aquel abogado para que me diera el sello y su firma y poder cobrarlos.

Mire el edificio de los juzgados según la secretaria de aquel abogado Ito se encontraba en audiencia en ese lugar, así que me arme de valor para entra a ese lugar claro está que tuve que ir bien vestida para que no me vieran tan mal, como también no traía ninguna peluca o accesorio en el cabello para que el dichoso abogado me pudiera recordar.

Mire a todos lados había mucha gente que estaban hablando de cosas y hasta que encuentro con el ascensor puede entra a este para oprimir el piso donde estaba el abogado Ito.

-Pero mira que un hermoso angelito-dice un joven rubio y ojos azules que me sonreía al verme entrar no estaba solo el chico estaba con otro de cabello negro que no decía absolutamente.

Mire los números pasar y como entraba gente a este hasta llenarse tanto que no sé cómo estuve tan cerca de aquel chico que me miraba con el ceño frunció.

-Lo siento- le dijo al invadir su espacio y después todos salen de aquel ascensor el chico solo gruñe con fastidio y salgo con ellos también iban al mismo piso que yo.

Miro había tantas oficinas que no sabía cuál era de aquel abogado.

-¿Qué buscas angelito?- me dice aquel chico rubio con una sonrisa y solo lo mito.

-Busco al abogado Ito- le dijo mirando que su compañero se marcha por aquel pasillo sin mirar a nadie.

-O si se dónde está el abogado Ito- dice el rubio –El abogado ahora está en una audiencia- lo miro y sonrió.

-Si lo sé su secretaria me dijo que podía arreglar mi problema con sus hijo- le dijo y el rubio solo asiente.

-Bien es por aquí- me dice que me indica que lo siga por aquel pasillo donde hace un rato paso aquel chico –En aquella oficina podrás encontrar a l hijo del abogado Ito- solo asiento y el rubio se despide sin más.

Al entra a la oficina me atiende un chico algo parecido aquel chico del ascensor.

-Veamos- me dice mirando el expediente de mis abuelos y solo miro aquel lugar que esta algo sobrio para mi gusto yo prefería un espacio más amplio lleno de colores y una ventana que diera luz no como este lugar donde apenas si pasaba la luz de aquella pequeña luz del sol.

-Solo quiero cobrar los 4 fideicomisos- le dijo al joven que está leyendo el documento.

-Si lo sé- me dice –Pero solo podrás cobrar 3 de los 4- lo miro con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto y el solo suspira.

-El cuarto fidecomiso tiene una clausula que tus abuelos dejaron estipulado para que puedas cobrar este tendrás que cumplir con aquello- me dice y lo miro sin comprender mucho.

-¿Cuál es esa clausula?- le dijo y el solo cierra el expediente.

-Sin tus padres no se podrá leer aquella clausula- me dice y solo suspiro con pesar después de tantos años aun seguía atada a ellos.

-Está bien voy a cobrar los otros 3 fideicomisos- le dijo y el asiente.

-Espera te los daré-me dice sacándolos de aquel sobre y mirar cuales era los que me entregaría para fírmalos y sellarlos.

-Joven Sai su padre quiere que vaya de inmediato a una junta con el señor Uchiha- dice aquella secretaria y solo la miro pues había dicho aquel apellido.

-Voy de inmediato solo sello estos papeles que la señorita Sakura requiere- me dice el chico que me entra los documentos –Bien creo que nos volveremos a ver cuando se cobre el ultimo fideicomiso y se cumpla aquella clausula- solo asiento y tomo los documentos.

-Gracias abogado- le dijo con una suave sonrisa y el también me imita me retiro sin más y miro que ya tengo el dinero para compra aquel lugar y me quedaría para ahorrarlo para otra cosa que quisiera invertir.

Después de unas semanas y habernos mudado en aquel lugar que ya era mío teníamos muchas cosas por hacer y mas con aquel inversionista que ya estaba al tanto de lo nuevo que lanzaríamos al mercado.

-Sabes a veces me sorprende mucho como consigues todo lo que tú quieres- me dice Ino con una sonrisa ella estaba a cargó de la decoración del lugar y estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

-Todo es gracias a mis abuelos- dijo con una enorme sonrisa sin ellos no sabría cómo iba hacerle para conseguir aquel dinero y tener este lugar.

Estábamos en una junta todos mirando que había que colocar en aquella página dónde las mujeres compraban por línea lo que más le gustaba y que se enviarían a sus domicilios.

-Bien debemos colocar los nuevos zapatos que están de moda- decía Ino anotando lo que se colocaría en la pagina.

-También los nuevos diseños de las joyerías de los Suna- decía Hinata que pasaba los nuevos catálogos que también estarían disponibles en internet.

-También hay que ver lo del transporte de los envíos que ya están programadas- decía Shikamaru que estaba añadiendo en la pagina lo nuevo que sacaríamos en línea.

-Sakura tienes una llamaba- me decía una de las chicas que solo asentí para levantarme de mi lugar he ir a contestar la llamada.

-Así se me olvidaba decirles Ten-Ten ya tiene unas pelucas así que colóquelas- les dijo pasándole el archivo de aquellas pelucas a Shikamaru que estaba muy atento en aquella computadora.

Tomo la llamaba y al oír la voz de aquella mujer que nunca imagine volver a oír era la de mi madre que quería que los viera en los juzgados pues abrirían aquella cláusula y si yo no estaba presente no podía proseguir.

No sabía el motivo por el cual ellos me habían buscado pero aun así fui pues tenía curiosidad de saber que habían dejado mis abuelos.

-Bien la clausula es que la señorita Sakura debe contraer matrimonio con el joven heredero de los Uchiha- dice el abogado Ito y solo lo miro con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo?- le dijo y el solo me sonríe.

-Si señorita desde antes de su nacimiento usted ya estaba comprometida con aquel joven- dice el abogado y miro a mis padres con seriedad por no decirme.

-Hace unos años atrás yo ayude al juez en algo muy importante…también prometió que su segundo hijo varón se casaría con una de mis hijas- dice mi padre con seriedad.

-Y porque no Sayumi- le dijo con molestia.

-Tus abuelos no querían que Sayumi fuera la prometida del hijo del juez pues los abuelos conocían a los Uchiha de años- me dice mi madre y ahora recordaba aquellas fotos.

-Y si me niego- dijo cruzándome de brazos aun no comprendía que es lo que mis padres querían con esto porque cumplir la última voluntad de mis abuelos no se los creería del todo.

-No se le entregara el 4 fideicomiso y las dos propiedades que están a su nombre como también la herencia que les dejo los señores Haruno a sus padres- dice el abogado mirándome y solo suspiro con pesar porque sabía cuales propiedad hablaban, estaban muy descuidas pero yo no podía entra en estas no tenía las llaves.

-Está bien cumpliré con aquella clausula solo porque aquellas propiedades me interesa mucho y debo tenerlas en mi poder era la voluntad de mis abuelos- dijo con seriedad y mirando a mis padres que están más que aliviados de que yo aceptaba aquello aun tenia la duda de muchas cosas.

 **/*/**

Unos días después fui llamaba para ir a la casa del juez lamentablemente había fallecido, trate de llevar vestirme algo discretamente y elegí un color blanco pues nos sabía si el negro seria adecuado en cuanto a mis padres llevaban un color más discreto pero no era negro.

Solo miraba con maravilla aquellos cuadros en el pasillo por donde nos dirigíamos era una hermosa casa tal vez la decoración al copiaría para la casa de mis abuelos, estaba muy sorprendida por cada diseño que no percate que a mi lado paso un chico de cabello negro y ojos negros algo serio para mi gusto pasando un deja vu de que ya lo había visto.

Después de conocer al señor Uchiha y a la viuda del juez para hablar acerca de aquel compromiso que se llevo a cabo mucho antes de mi nacimiento el señor Uchiha quería hablar conmigo en privado así que me dejaron con él en aquel despachó.

-Sabes Sakura no eres fea…eres realmente bonita como dijo tus abuelos- dice el señor Uchiha.

-Yo…- dije pero no sabía cómo responde a eso y el solo sonrío con suavidad.

-Sabes mi nieto es algo especial y el también acepto con sus propias condiciones- dice y solo lo miro sin comprender del todo lo que hacía notar que aquel chico no quería esto pero algo muy poderoso lo obligaba a que este compromiso se realizara.

-Lo sé- dijo aceptando que yo también estaba obligada a esto.

-Mi hijo dejo para ti también una parte de la herencia y también eres dueña de aquella mansión- me dice y solo lo miro con sorpresa.

-No puedo aceptarlo- le dijo levantándome de mi lugar y el solo me mira con seriedad.

-Cuando contraigas matrimonio con mi nieto pasara aquel dinero a tu cuenta y mi nieto no podrá quitarte eso que por derecho ya es tuyo- me dice y solo lo miro algo nerviosa como era posible que me diera aquello sin importar quien fuera yo.

-Me dará ese dinero sin conocerme- le dijo y él sonríe de lado.

-Conocí mucho a tus abuelos y nuestras familias siempre han estado unidas desde el principio de todo- me dice dejándome con mas duda.

-Su nieto se opondrá- le dijo y el señor Uchiha se levanta para verme a los ojos.

-No tendrá que saberlo será un secreto- dice él se acerca a mí para estar un poco cerca.

-¿Cuándo será la dichosa boda?- le pregunto algo tímida quería saber cuándo se decidiría aquel destino que ya había aceptado y no había regreso.

-En un mes- dice el señor Uchiha y solos suspiro con pesar.

-Está bien- dijo sin más procesando todo lo que había sucedió en estos últimos días.

-Espero que con aquella unión pronto nos des une heredero- dice el señor Uchiha saliendo de aquel lugar y dejándome sorprendida por aquello último que me había dicho.

-Un heredero- dije para mí misma en qué diablos me había metido.

 ********************************Continuará*************************

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, espero les guste este capítulo…se acerca el**

 **Encuentro entre ellos frente a frente y no como en ascensor que no sabían quiénes eran…que pasara en el siguiente pero mas como la vera Sasuke a Sakura cuando se entere que en un mes se llevara a cabo aquella unión…jejeje o puede que sea muy pronto…solo esperar el siguiente que ya está en proceso…nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **El ultimo Uchiha**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

En mi mente solo venia aquella conversación que tuve con mi abuelo, después de tanto tiempo por fin comprendí porque él me obligo a estudiar leyes y ser un fiscal al encontrase muerto mi hermano mayo yo tenía que ser uno de ellos.

" _Sigue tu propio sueño…no dejes que nadie te imponga un camino que no deseas…viaja y mira el mundo que yo no pude ver hermano tu destino es muy diferente al mío"._

-No pude lograr aquello hermano- dijo suspirando y sintiendo el calor de aquel sauna que traba de relajarme pues no solo los problemas con mi abuelo eran suficientes también en el juzgado quería que yo diera un paso más alto y tomar el lugar que fue de mi padre, no deseaba tener ese puesto quería un poco de libertad aunque mi abuelo haría lo posible para que yo tuviera ese puesto.

-¡Sasuke hasta que te encuentro!- dice mi amigo que se acerca hasta mi para sentarse a mi lado y solo me tapo la cara con mi toalla –Sabes que el abogado Ito quiere que su hijo tome el lugar de tu padre como juez- me dice y solo suspiro con pesar.

-Sai está listo para ser juez- le dijo sin más.

-Lo sé- dice mi amigo –Pero no sería mejor que tu tomaras aquel puesto…después de todo tu familia siempre han sido jueces o fiscales- me quito la toalla pues ya me sentía sofocado.

-No quiero el puesto y Sai lo puede tomar cunado quiera…es más puede tomar aquella oficina si la quiere- dijo secando el sudor de mi pecho ya era hora de que saliera aún tenía algo que hacer.

-Está bien- me dice mi amigo con una sonrisa y solo me levanto para salir de aquel lugar –Ya te vas- lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Naruto necesito que me ayudes a una investigación- le dijo y él sonríe ampliamente.

-¿Qué investigación?- dice levantándose de aquel lugar y secarse también el pecho.

-Me ayudaras a buscar a mi prometida- le dijo y el me mira con sorpresa.

Por fortuna pude saber el nombre de aquella mujer pero no tenía ninguna foto para saber si era bonita o era fea en verdad tenía que saber cómo era, después de todo era la que estaría conmigo en este tormento hasta que la fastidiara ya tenía un plan ella por haber accedido a este matrimonio era definitivo que no seriamos felices pero cuanto duraría en el infierno que tenía para ella.

-Así que allí trabaja- dice Naruto al ver aquel edificio de dos plantas con el logo de unas flores "Twice" no podía ver que hacían en aquel lugar.

-Bien entraras allí y preguntaras por Sakura Haruno- le dijo a mi amigo que solo observa el lugar.

-Si- dice y solo sonrió de lado.

-Le das esta nota y le dices que tiene que ir- le dijo entregándole un sobre con una tarjeta donde indicaba donde la vería.

-Bien- dice mi amigo bajándose del auto y solo miro que no hay mucho movimiento en aquel lugar.

Espere un buen rato hasta que mi amigo regreso con las mejillas rojas y solo suspire de seguro andaba coqueteando con las chicas de aquel lugar.

-Y bien- le dijo mirándolo para que me contra si encontró aquella mujer.

-¡Amigo ese lugar es súper!- dice con aquella sonrisa tan tonta.

-¿Súper?- le dijo y el solo me mira.

-Si hay muchas chicas muy hermosas allí- dice y solo me toco el puente de mi nariz para no desesperarme con él.

-Pero la encontraste- le dijo y el asiente.

-Claro amigo ni te imaginas quien es- me dice y lo miro confundido.

-¿Quién es? ¿La conoces?- le dijo y el asiente.

-Si es el angelito de aquel día en el ascensor- me dice y trato de recordar pero no solo recordaba a una chica de cabello rosa algo extraña peor no le puse mucha atención.

-Y bien- le dijo –Ira a ese lugar- miro a mi amigo que sonríe.

-Claro pues abrió el sobre y veo el emblema de tu familia…creo que si lo conoce-me dice y lo miro con seriedad.

-¿Cómo es?- le pregunto y el solo me mira con aquella tonta sonrisa.

-¡Es encantadora!- dice y solo suspiro con pesar.

-Físicamente- le dijo molesto y el ríe.

-Bueno es medio alta como 1.65, su piel es blanca, su cabello…su cabello ya no era de ese color ahora lo trae de color negro largo con flequillo y unos hermosos ojos color verde- me dice mi amigo y solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Ella trabaja allí- le dijo y él asiente.

-Si…ella es la dueña de ese lugar- me dice mirando hacía ese lugar pensando en muchas cosas aun no terminaba mi investigación tenía que saber sobre su familia.

 **/*/**

La investigación seria algo tardada pero ahora solo tenía que verla obvio no me presentaría ante ella solo quería verla desde lejos.

En cuanto al puesto que mi padre había dejado se lo dieron a Sai Ito para que fuera el nuevo juez, Sai se había acercado a mí y solo lo mire con aquel vestimenta en color negro con una bufanda en color blanco que portaba los jueces.

-No te molesta- me dice y solo lo miro con seriedad.

-En absoluto- le dijo y él sonríe con suavidad algo que me molestaba era esa sonrisa.

-Y que este en la oficina que tu hermano y tu padre ocuparon- me dice y solo suspiro con pesar.

-Yo no deseo ser juez- le dijo y el solo me mira con seriedad.

-Seré mejor que tu padre…y que tu hermano- me dice con seriedad y esa era su verdadera cara lo sabía aunque los demás decían que aquel chico era amable y bondadoso, yo conocía su verdadera cara y me la estaba mostrando como desde el día en que lo conocí le dije que no me mostrara aquella cara de hipocresía si no lo que era realmente.

-Si puedes superar a mi hermanó está bien- le dijo con una sonrisa falsa que solo rio divertido al ver que conmigo podía ser realmente como era.

-Solo quería ver tu reacción pero no esperaba esto- me dice y solo fruncí el ceño.

-Ya te lo dije no quiero ser juez- lo miro y solo sonríe al ver que Naruto se acerca.

-¡Sai el juez!- dice mi amigo con una sonrisa pasándole una bebida y Sai lo acepta para volver a colocar su falsa mirada.

-¡Gracias por estar hoy aquí!- dice Sai dándole un sorbo a su bebida esperaba que le cierra daño para que si su comienzo sea fatal.

El día llego para la cita con aquella mujer y tenía una buena mesa en donde la podía observar con atención, llegue temprano para esperarla mire mi reloj era temprano así paso un tiempo y volví a ver mi reloj para ver que aquella chica no llegaba me levante de aquella silla estaba molesto.

Hasta que ve que una de las meseras le indicaba a una chica de cabello negro largo que me recordaba aquella foto que ve con mi hermano hace muchos años atrás, la chica se sentó y puede ver sus ojos verdes como me había dicho mi amigo.

La mire traía un vestido de color azul liso, zapatos en color blanco y una bolsa sencilla, su maquillaje algo ligero no tan cargado y muy tenues nada extravagante, la mesera le paso la carta y ella solo solicito una soda le sonrió con suavidad.

La observaba con atención aquella chica solo miraba por la ventana esperado a que llegara, sonríe de lado al ver que la chica no mostraba impaciencia o estar molesta así que tenía mucha paciencia.

-Sasuke- me decía una mujer y la mire a la cara era Izumi que traía a un bebe entre sus brazos.

-Hola- le dijo levantándome de la silla para verla mejor y ella sonrió.

-¿Qué haces?- me dice mirando a la chica que observaba antes.

-Nada- le dijo girándola hacia mí para que no viera aquella mujer.

-¿Quién es ella?- me dice con una sonrisa y la miro pero más aquella niña que solo me miraba.

-Es tu hija- le dijo y ella asiente feliz, la niña me miraba y me estaba incomodando.

-¡A que es hermosa se llama Momo!- me dice Izumi para dejar un biberón en mi mesa y solo observa como trata de cargarla –Estaba con un cliente y no tenía con quien dejarla así que la traje conmigo- la miro que me observa que me entrega a la niña que la tomo entre mis brazos sintiéndome algo incómodo.

-Ella solo me mira- le dijo mirando que la niña empieza a tomar mi corbata para metérsela a la boca.

-¡Creo que le gustas Sasuke!- dice Izumi con una sonrisa y solo fruncí el ceño yo no era bueno con los niños, en mi casa no había niños y no tenía vecinos pequeños por lo que nunca había compartido con un niño en mi vida.

-Lo dudo- dijo mirando que la chica se levantó de aquella mesa y tomo su bolsa para venir directo hacia nosotros tome a Izumi para que se sentará haciendo caer aquella maleta.

-Lo siento- dice Izumi levantando las cosas en el suelo y la chica le ayuda –Gracias- miro que la chica sonríe.

-No hay cuidado- dice con una sonrisa y yo solo miro hacia la ventana porque tenía aquella sonrisa tenía que estar molesta porque la dejaron allí plantada y ella estaba con aquella sonrisa lo que me daba entender que no le importaba esperar.

-¡Oh es hermosa tu bolsa! Yo la ve en una tienda en línea- dice Izumi que le estaba haciendo la plática mientras yo estaba sintiéndome incómodo con aquella niña en mis brazos que ya estaba acurrucada en mi pecho con mi corbata en su boca.

-Si esta en Twice es una tienda en línea tenemos muy buenas ofertas- dice la chica con una sonrisa e Izumi la mira con sorpresa.

-Trabajas en esa tienda- dice Izumi y la chica saca una tarjeta de su bolsa.

-¡Si! mira te doy esta tarjeta visítanos en internet y mira lo nuevo que tenemos créeme te gustara o si gustas visitarnos aquí para que puedas ver lo que tenemos- dice la chica con emoción, así que era muy buena vendiendo.

-Gracias- dice Izumi guardando la tarjeta -¿Tu nombre?- solo suspiro con pesar.

-¡Me llamo Sakura Haruno!- dice con una sonrisa, Izumi sonríe –Creo que estoy incomodado a su esposo me marcho que tenga un buen día- la chica se marcha dejándonos solos por fin.

-¿Esposo?- dice Izumi con una risita –Ella creyó que eras mi esposo- la miro con molestia para darle aquella niña que empezó a llorar.

-No llores- le dijo mirando que las personas de otras mesas nos observan y vuelvo a tomarla entre mis brazos solo así se calló e Izumi estaba tan feliz –Que- le dijo con fastidio y ella solo sonríe.

-De verdad será un buen padre- me dice y solo la miro con seriedad.

-Ya te dije que no tendré hijos- le dijo y ella acomoda sus cosas.

-Si como no- me dice –Estabas mirando aquella chica- Izumi mira a la chica que ya está pagando por lo que consumió así que ella ya se había rendido y se marcharía sin más.

Acompañe a Izumi hasta su carro para colocar aquella niña en su silla de bebé no podía soportar que llorar de nuevo, Izumi se despido de mi como siempre dándome un beso en mi mejilla y un toque en la frente que era exclusivo de mi hermano.

-Así que estaba con Izumi- dice Obito al ver como había quedado mi corbata toda llena de saliva de bebé.

-Ahora me duele mi brazo esa niña pesaba mucho- dijo con fastidio y óbito solo sonríe al verme ya así molesto.

-No te agradan los niños verdad- me dice y solos suspiro.

-La verdad no- le dijo –Yo era el único niño en aquella mansión y mi hermanó pues era mayor así que- lo miro que esta con una suave sonrisa.

-¿Te molestaría un bebé en esta casa?- me dice Obito que esta algo preocupado y lo miro con seriedad.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso tan de repente?- le pregunto y el solo sonríe.

-Bueno…queríamos decírtelo desde hace unos días pero no sabíamos cómo lo tomarías- me dice y ahora si estaba preocupado.

-¿De qué?- le dijo y el sonríe.

-Rin está embarazada- me dice con una sonrisa que jamás había notado y solo parpadeo varias veces.

-En serio- le dijo y Obito ríe.

-Si después de tanto tiempo por fin lo conseguimos- me dice y solo sonrió con suavidad era de esperar después de todo lo que pasaron lo consiguieron.

-Felicidades- le dijo con sinceridad ellos eran como mis padres pues siempre estuvieron y están a mi lado todo este tiempo no podía molestarme con aquella noticia sería una nueva etapa de mi vida.

-Pensé que te molestaría- me dice Obito aun con aquella sonrisa.

-No- le dijo –Sera lindo ser el hermano mayor- le sonrió y el solo entendía lo que quería decirle.

-Qué bueno Rin estará feliz- dice Obito a comando unas cosas en mi cuarto.

-¿Y cómo esta ella?- le pregunto y él me mira.

-Bien hasta ahora pero según el doctor tendrá etapas algo difíciles- me dice y lo miro sin comprender del todo.

Lo comprendí hasta ese día que tuve que acompañar a Obito a comprar helado a una de las tiendas que estaban abiertas las 24 horas, también había días que Rin estaba llorando o estaba muy de malas que nos sacaba de la casa por un buen rato, una mujer embarazada era un gran peligro.

Recibí una llamaba de mi abuelo comentándome que porque había hecho eso de investigar a mi futura esposa, como también me dijo que ya la conocía tenía que presentarme personalmente ante ella algo que si me molesto pues no era tan fácil tenía que ver cuál era sus intenciones de este matrimonio sabía algo sobre su familia pero aún tenía que observarla.

 **/*/**

Mire aquel lugar sería la primera vez que entraría para ver que había dentro de este.

-¿Por qué ahora si vas entrar?- dice Naruto con una sonrisa y lo veo traía a la hija de Izumi en un canguro para bebé.

-Solo quiero cómprale algo a Rin- le dijo pues ella había visto algo en aquélla página que tanto le gusto y quería cómpralo pues se acerca su cumpleaños.

-Y yo viene por unas cosas que están sacando para los bebés- dice Izumi con una sonrisa.

-Bien pues vamos…ya verás las lindas chicas que están allí- me dice Naruto con aquella tonta sonrisa y miro que la niña solo ríe creo que le agradaba mi amigo pero también me observaba no la quería cargarla pues lloraba después y sería muy molesto.

Entramos al lugar y efectivamente había muchas chicas lindas que de inmediato al ver a Naruto con aquella bebé se fueron como abejas sobre él.

-¡Oh que linda bebé!-Decía las mujeres y solo suspiro con pesar creo que no era buena idea a ver venido con ellos.

-Es tu hija- dice una de ellas y Naruto solo niega.

-No es hija de mi amiga aquí presente- dice señalando a Izumi que solo sonríe –Yo la cuido soy bueno con los niños- dice Naruto con una sonrisa como si no lo conociera eso era una táctica para tener citas con mujeres.

Me acerco al mostrador para ver que una de ella empieza a hablar con Izumi que mira aquel catalogo había muchas cosas para los bebé tendría que mostrarle eso a Obito para que fuera preparando el cuarto de su futuro bebé.

-¿Le puedo mostrar algo?- pregunta una chica y saco mi celular para mostrarle aquella foto de la blusa que Rin le había gustado.

-Quiero ver esta blusa- le dijo y la chica sonríe –Aun que no se si sea buena idea comprarla ya que con el embarazo ella no le quedara-miro a Izumi que mira aquella blusa.

-No te preocupes pueden hacerla para una mujer embarazada- solo la miro y ella sonríe –El joven quiere saber si aquella blusa se puede hacer para una mujer embarazada- la chica asiente.

-Claro también tenemos ropa para mujeres embarazadas quiere ver el catalogo- la señorita me muestra aquel catalogo y miro que alguien ha entrado aquel lugar es ella pero ya no tenía el cabello negro si no en color café y corto la mire extraño.

-¡Mira Momo un angelito!- dice mi amigo que se acerca a ella que lo mira con sorpresa.

-Tu- dice y el sonríe mira a la bebé con una sonrisa suave su acompañante también lo hace.

-¿Cómo se llama?- dice el chico pelirrojo que mira a la niña.

-Se llama Momo- dice Naruto con una sonrisa y la chica lo mira con molestia.

-Estuve en aquel lugar y nadie estuvo en aquel lugar- dice –Además no sabía quién era aquella persona que quería verme- Izumi me veo y sonrió solo estaba pasando las hojas del catalogo sin prestar atención a lo que hablaban ellos.

Al final conseguí el regalo de Rin y Naruto consiguió muchos teléfonos de aquellas chicas de la tienda, después el interrogatorio de Izumi y contarle lo que habían decidió mis padres y mi abuelo sobre mi futo y la decisión de casarme con aquella extraña chica.

Mire de nuevo aquella tarjeta a donde estaba el nombre de aquella chica tenía que citarla para presentarme y por fin conocernos pero más preguntarle cual era el motivo por que acepto este matrimonio aunque tenía una vaga idea del porque. Marque el número y espere a que ella contestara y por fin escuche su voz sintiendo molestia y rabia al saber que todo lo que había realizado en mi vida dependería de ella.

-Hola- decía aquella chica por el celular.

-No sabes quién soy verdad- le dijo tratando de clamar mi enojo.

-¿Quién es?- decía la chica del otro lado de la línea.

-Soy el heredero de la familia Uchiha- le dijo y ella guarda silencio –Quiero verte mañana en el restaurante cerca de los juzgados- le dijo y miro el teléfono pues solo hay silencio.

-Esta…bien- dice la chica y solo suspiro.

-Bien allí te veo- le dijo colgando la llamada, arrugue aquella tarjeta sintiendo aquella rabia cuando me entere de aquel compromiso y estaba atado a un compromiso que no quería pero más debía cumplir con aquella promesa de ser el ultimo de esta familia.

Mire de nuevo mi reloj esa chica de nuevo estaba tarde y solo suspire con pesar como se atrevía a dejarme tanto tiempo esperando.

-Por aquí señorita- dice la mesera al traer a la chica hasta la mesa estaba algo nerviosa.

-Lo siento- dice ella y solo toma asiento enfrente de mí y la miro ahora tria el cabello de color rosa como aquel día que la ve en el ascensor en el edificio.

-Así que eres Sakura Haruno- le dijo y ella me mira con aquellos ojos verdes estaba nerviosa la veía pues era muy diferente como aquella vez.

-Si…tu eres Uchiha Sasuke- dice ella y fruncí el seño así que sabía mi nombre.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- le dijo con algo de molestia y ella solo se muerde el labio.

-Tú enviaste un mensaje para vernos hace unas semanas atrás verdad- me dice y solo la miro con seriedad.

-No sé de que hablas- le dijo y ella solo baja la mirada.

-Tu abuelo me lo dijo- me dice –Pero la llamada de ayer me dejo algo confundida- me mira de nuevo y solo suspiro con pesar.

-No importa ya- le dijo –So quería conocerte- ella me mira confundida.

-Sabía que eres un fiscal en los juzgados de la ciudad- me dice y solo bebo de la copa de agua que hay en la mesa.

-Así- le dijo mirándola de nuevo –Y tú trabajas en una tienda donde vende cosas de mujeres- ella me mira con sorpresa.

-Así que me investigaste- me dice y solo suspiro.

-Tu igual no- le dijo mirándola estaba comportándose muy diferente a como la había visto en este tiempo.

-¿Por qué querías verme?- dice ella algo incomoda y solo la miro con seriedad.

-Quiero saber porque ha accedido a este matrimonio tan absurdo- le dijo y ella me mira con sorpresa.

-Yo…es por la última voluntad de mis abuelos- me dice y la miro no le creía mucho lo que decía porque según la investigación su familia estaba en una crisis.

-¿Segura?- le dijo y ella me mira confundida.

-Si- dice -¿Y tu porque lo aceptaste?- me dice y solo sonrió con burla.

-Igual- le dijo –La última voluntad de mi padre- la miro que se ha tragado aquello riendo divertido pues ella era tan ingenua que sería divertido cuando estuviéramos casados mi plan sería un éxito.

Hablábamos de algunas cosas triviales pero nada de nosotros o de nuestras familias, ella entro al edificio porque tenía que ver unos asuntos con la herencia de sus abuelos con el abogado Ito pero en el camino nos encontramos con Sai que solo sonrió al vernos.

-Señorita Sakura- dice el saludándola con aquella sonrisa tan falsa.

-Buen día- dice ella algo tímida y solo la miro.

-Que la trae por aquí- dice Sai mirándome y solo observo como ella cae ante aquella mirada.

-Yo…viene a ver a su padre- dice ella sintiendo mi mirada.

-Así la herencia de sus abuelos ya esta listo los papeles- dice Sai con aquella sonrisa –de hecho voy a ver a mi padre en su oficina porque no la acompaño- le dice indicándole que lo siga.

-Gracias- dice ella y me mira antes de irse –Nos vemos- me mira y se marcha con él pro aquel pasillo solo los miro como se van.

Lo que faltaba para terminar la semana era la presencia de mi abuelo en mi casa para según él darme una noticia de aquel matrimonio con la extraña chica.

-Dime lo que tengas que decir y márchate- le dijo con fastidio no podía hacer nada estaba en mi casa solo me miro con molestia.

-Te casara en un mes con Sakura Haruno- me dice y lo miro con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo?- le dijo con molestia.

-Así como lo oyes te casaras en su mes…tu madre está viendo todo los detalles para la preparación de aquella boda pues como eres un Uchiha debes tener aquella celebración que ha pasado en generación tras generación- me dice y solo aprieto el puño con furia.

-No será como tú deseas- le dijo y el solo frunce el ceño cuando era más pequeño me daba mucho miedo aquella mirada pero ahora no podía hacerme nada.

-Te casara con la tradicional boda de la familia y no habrá ningún impedimento alguno sobre esto sabes que de no hacerlo te veras obligado a quedarte sin nada- me dice y solo lo miro con molestia aun me tenía en sus manos por el momento.

-Ella lo sabe- le dijo y el solo me mira con seriedad.

-Claro está de acuerdo con esto- dice mi abuelo como si yo fuera el único idiota que no se había dado cuenta que ella tenía contacto con mi abuelo no era bueno.

Al marcharse me decía que después me diría que día seria la dichosa boda, solo lo miraba con molestia y cuando se fue trate de tranquilizarme pero no podía tenía que ir a ver aquella mujer pasando primero a mi despacho por algunos papeles que necesitaba.

-Sasuke- dice Obito al verme alterado.

-¡Ellos creen que yo seguiré siendo su títere pero no!- dijo metiendo aquellos papeles en mi portafolio -¡Esa mujer va a conocerme que lamentara haber aceptado esto!- paso a un lado de Obito que me sigue.

-Por favor clámate y antes de cometer una locura debes pensar las cosas- me dice y solo sonrió con maldad.

-¡No me voy a calmar porque ella no debía estar de acuerdo con aquello y mucho menos hacer una boda tradicional cuando ella solo quiere salvar a su familia a costa de mi y eso no lo voy a permitir!- dijo con aquella sonrisa de maldad pues iría por ella para primero reclamarle lo que había aceptado y segundo ella me acompañaría hacer aquella locura que estaba seguro que mi abuelo no aceptaría pero me importaba mucho ya había hecho encender mi furia solo haciendo mi voluntad y contradecir lo que estaba planeado para este absurdo matrimonio solo así estaría mucho mejor. Salí de mi casa hecho una furia sin escuchar a Obito lo que me decía acelere mi auto pasando a todos los autos valiéndome lo que pasar al final era un fiscal podía solucionarlo como mi apellido me respaldaba, llegue aquel lugar y solo me baje para entra a este quitándome los lentes negros y ver aquella chica que estaba en recepción.

-Buen día joven lo puedo ayudar- me dice y solo la miro con seriedad.

-Si busco a la señorita Sakura Haruno- le dijo guardando mis lentes y ella asiente.

-¿Quién la busca?- me pregunta.

-Sasuke Uchiha- le dijo mirándola como llama por teléfono para que yo pueda subir a la segunda planta.

-Puede para la señorita lo espera- dice la chica para que el oficial que está en aquella escalera me deje entrar subiendo las escaleras me encuentro con una puerta de cristal que se abre y entra al segundo piso donde hay más gente que está trabajando las oficinas eran de cristales todas tenían aquel diseño que en las puertas de a fuera, el lugar estaba pintado de colores y diseños de la ciudad de parís.

-Que te trae por aquí- me dice ella al verme y la miro traía un pantalón rojo y una blusa en cuadros de color negro con rojo, su cabello de color negro solo la mire y ve que algunas chicas me miraban con curiosidad.

-¿Podemos hablar en privado?- le dijo apretando mi mano en un puño aun estaba molesto pero no podía hacer un espectáculo allí.

-Claro sígueme- me dice al ver aquellas chicas que me observaban con insistencia, la seguí hasta una oficina un tanto alejada pero igual era de cristal todo – Y bien a que has venido- me dice y solo la miro con molestia.

-Sabias que en un mes se llevaría a cabo la boda- le dijo y ella me mira con sorpresa ya no necesitaba que me lo dijera con su reacción me daba a entender que si lo sabía.

-Sí pero…- no la deje terminar pues la tome del brazo para acercarme a ella que solo me mira con miedo, mi miraba siempre ocasionaba aquel miedo como ahora lo estoy haciendo con ella no era la primera que me hacia enojar a este grado la tomo del brazo y la acerco hasta mi para decirle en su oído.

-Sabes ya no puedo esperar un mes- le dijo –No hay que esperar a hasta ese día ya que esto no es un matrimonio por amor si no un cumplimiento de voluntad de nuestros familiares- la miro que solo me mira con sorpresa y sonrió con maldad sabía que estaba asustada por lo que le había dicho o por invadir su espacio, solté su brazo y ella me miro con aquellos ojos verdes llenos de confusión por lo que le estaba pidiendo.

 *****************************Continuara************************

 **Gracias por sus comentarios…nos vemos en el siguiente…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **El ultimo Uchiha**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Sakura Haruno**

Nunca pensé que algún día podría cometer una locura o tal vez nunca pensé encontrar a un chico que tomara control de mis propias acciones, lo mire a mi lado de verdad era hermoso nunca había visto a un chico como él.

Con su porte de hombre perfecto, seguro de sí mismo, vestía elegantemente y se notaba que siempre fue así no podía dejarlo de ver su rostro fino, sus ojos color negro que te hipnotizaba, sus labios delgados, su nariz respingada y prefecta todo en él lo era, tenía razón mi abuelita era un príncipe, baje la mirada al ver que también me dirigió una mirada sintiendo mis mejillas sonrojadas.

Hace unos minutos atrás estaba demasiado confundida al verlo allí parado enfrente de mí, mis compañeras estaban mirándolo con mucha insistencia no creían que un chico como él venía a verme a mí, solo Hinata sabia la verdad sobre aquel joven que venía a decirme que no podía esperar a que pasara un mes para la boda sintiendo como latía mi corazón con fuerza pero después se detuvo al decirme que esto no era un matrimonio si no solo un trato entre nuestros familiares y que los dos estamos teniendo varios beneficios regresándome a la cruel realidad.

Me hablo de que si aceptaba aquella boda sería algo muy dolorosa para mí ya que si lo veía por el lado sentimental no me sentiría a gusto ya que no existía amor entre nosotros asiéndome sentir tan mal por haber aceptado este matrimonio, tenía que hacerlo para recuperar aquellas propiedades de mis abuelos pues el gobierno ya quería quitármelas y no lo permitirá era un gran sacrificio que debía hacer.

-¿Cómo nos casaremos si no tengo los papeles?- le dijo mirándolo que se ha detenido en aquel edificio el registro civil.

-No te preocupes tengo conocidos en aquel lugar nos ayudaran con los papeles- me dice mirándome y me siento incomoda por su mirada él toma su portafolio que esta atrás pasando en medio de los dos para sentir aquel ahora que había percibido aquel día que me sito para conocernos –Vamos- me dice y solo asiento saliendo del auto para ver aquel edificio.

Lo mire que caminaba por aquellas escaleras y se giró al ver que lo seguía me miro con seriedad lo seguir sin decir más.

Mire que él hablaba con alguien para que pudieran acceder a mis datos y bajar los papeles que requerían para llevarse a cabo esta "Boda", no sabía si esto estaba bien o no solo recuerda sus palabras "los dos obtendremos beneficios por parte de nuestros familiares ya fallecidos…porque está claro que tú también quieres algo de ellos o te darán algo en aquellas herencias…no soy tonto se perfectamente porque aceptaste este matrimonio…ve esto como un contrato".

No si era de esperar que él no era nada tonto ya que si había investigado sobre él, era uno de los fiscales más temidos en aquel departamento de policías, siempre ganaba sus casos no había ninguno que no hubiera ganado como también tenía una excelente reputación en aquel lugar y como no si era un Uchiha una familia con muchos años de experiencia en ese ámbito laboral.

Sobre su vida sentimental no había nada era algo privado que él mantenía en mucho hermetismo y solo se le veía debes en cuando con amigos en algún bar o antro pero nada de escándalos, mire que ya tenía algunos papeles en sus manos y me miro con aquella mirada de seriedad que tanto me confundía es que acaso nunca sonreía.

-Vamos- me dice cercanos hasta mi –Te realizaran una pregunta de que si estás aquí por tu propia voluntad…- lo miro y el también lo hace.

-Estoy por mi propia voluntad- le dijo y el solo me mira suspirando con pesar.

-Solo te iba a decir que fueras sincera pero si eso dirás está bien- me dice para ir más adelante y lo mire definidamente si era un hombre demasiado elegante para estar a mi lado.

Al llegar aquella oficina un juez de lo civil estaba revisando los papeles que estuviera correctos para proceder a decir que la base de un saludable matrimonio, que la convivencia y solo lo mire que eso no lo dirían los sacerdotes.

-Bien procederemos a las firmas- dice el señor juez para pasar aquella hojas que traía su secretaria –También está el contrato de la separación de bienes- lo mire con confusión.

-Es un contrato de bienes…lo que quiero decir es que tu dinero es tuyo y mi dinero es mío como lo hablamos hace tiempo- me dice él mirándome y solo asiento.

-¿Tiene alguna duda señorita Haruno?- me pregunta el juez y niego con la cabeza.

-No ninguna duda tan solo es que se me había olvidado aquello- dijo con una sonrisa suave que él solo mira con seriedad, creo que estaba molesto no debía decir nada tan solo firmar y ya.

-Bien firmen aquí- dice el juez a él que fue el primero que firmo aquellos papeles y no hubo titubeos por su parte –Ahora usted señorita- me dice el juez al pasarme la pluma para firmar aquellos papeles y mire aquella acta de matrimonio donde estaba el registro de ambos nombres, los testigos que sería algunas de las secretarias de aquí baje la vista hasta donde estaba la firma de él fina, elegante, tenue y muy resaltante el apellido Uchiha.

Firme tratando de que fuera legible y no tan rara, al termino mire a él que solo me miraba aun con aquella mirada y el juez solo dijo que ya estaba todo listo diciendo aquellas palabras que no eran para nosotros "Lo declaro marido y mujer" por suerte no dijo más al ver la cara de él que ya estaba más que evidente de que estaba de malas.

Mire de nuevo el edificio donde estaban todos trabajando, hace unos minutos habíamos llegado a este pero ninguno decía nada ni yo sabía que decir después de que nos entregaron la acta de matrimonio ni en el viaje de regreso solo un incomodo silencio.

-Bien- dice el que solo esta mirando al frente y no decía nada.

-Tengo que irme- le dijo incomoda lo mire de nuevo pues no sabía que pasaría después de esta locura, tal vez ya no vendría a buscarme después de todo este "matrimonio" solo era un contrato.

-Está bien- dice mirándome y solo asiento para tomar aquellos papeles, me había entregado aquella acta que era mejor que yo la tuviera que él.

-Bien nos vemos- le dijo mirándolo de nuevo y salgo de su auto para caminar por la entrada mirar de reojo que ya se ha marchado.

En la noche mira de nuevo aquella acta de matrimonio peor mas su nombre que resaltaba más que la mía sintiendo un nudo en mi estomago.

-Has estado muy extraña desde que regresaste con aquel chico- me dice Hinata al salir de la cocina del departamento que las dos compartíamos.

-Hoy me case- le dijo mirándola y ella se sorprende por mis palabras.

-¿Cómo?- me dice sentándose a mi lado para enseñarle aquella acta de matrimonio –Sakura que has hecho- la miro y ahora si me sentía tan mal por aquella decisión sabia que a decírselo me sentiría así.

-Lo sé- le dijo –Pero solo lo hice por recupera lo que mis abuelos me dejaron…es como un contrato- ella solo menea la cabeza en negación.

-¿Y qué te irás a vivir con él?- me dice y la miro confundida.

-La verdad es que no hablamos de lo que sucedía después tan solo…- me muerdo el labio como le podía decir que aquel chico había realizado un contrato de bienes separados –Firme un contrato de bines separados- le dijo y ella se levanta de su lugar.

-¡Sakura estás loca cómo pudiste hacer esto…si ni conoces al chico y ya estas casada!- me dice y solo suspiro con pesar.

-Él es un Uchiha no es un extraño lo he investigado- le dijo y ella está dando vueltas por toda la sala estaba preocupada porque siempre hacia eso cuando estaba así.

\- Y eso que te casaste con un extraño- me dice y solo la miro.

-Igual me casaría con él en un mes solo adelantamos eso- le dijo sin más y ella me mira con tristeza.

-Sakura tu no quería algo así…siempre soñaste con casarte de blanco, en una ceremonia algo intima y enamorada- me dice sentándose de nuevo a mi lado para tomar mis manos y solo la miro.

-Lo sé pero no siempre los sueños se cumplen- le dijo con decepción y ella solo niega con su cabeza.

-Y bien cada quien por su lado no- me dice y solo en congó mis hombros restando importancia a eso.

-No hable con él sobre aquello- le dijo con sinceridad –Pero no sé cómo lo tomara el señor Uchiha pues él quería una ceremonia tradicional como se lleva a cabo en su familia- miro de nuevo aquel papel y solo suspiro ya estaba hecho y no habría marcha atrás.

Seguí con mi vida tan normal y el trabajo me hacia olvida aquella decisión que tome hace unos días con él, también no recibía llamadas de este pero no tenia porque esperarlas tan solo había cumplido con lo pactado en lo estipulado en aquel testamento de mi familia y la de él.

 **/*/**

La semana estaba a punto de terminar y él no había llamado y tampoco me atreví a llamar, tal vez era el trabajo que tenia y estaba segura que él también lo tenía en fin era mejor así…eso creía. Seguía en junta con mis compañeros para ver nuevas promociones que daríamos como también estábamos mirando al futuro del negocio que crecía mas y mas pues algunos de nuestros clientes nos hacían sugerencias sobre nuevos artículos y que para eso necesitábamos otro almacén mas para la nueva mercancía.

-Lo siento- me dice la chica que era mi secretaria- Pero la busca el señor Uchiha- la miro y todos me observa mas Hinata.

-Hazlo pasar a mi oficina en un momento estaré allí- dijo con una sonrisa suave.

-Parece que tienes una buena relación con los Uchiha- me dice mi amigo Gaara que solo me estaba observando haciéndome sentir algo nerviosa.

-Si bueno…mis familiares los conocen- le dijo sin mas pero Shikamaru no está muy tranquilo con aquella información que había dado.

-Porque siento que no te creo- me dice Shikamaru y solo sonrió con nerviosismo, mi amigo me conocía muy bien y tenía miedo de que él se enterara de lo que había entre esa familia y yo, no podía permitir que él se enterara de la verdad pues este haría un gran escándalo y era mejor evitar su sermón.

-Bueno me retiro un momento hablen sobre los nuevos proyectos- dijo sin más me dirigí a la mi oficina y gran sorpresa que me lleve pues no solo estaba el señor Uchiha si no también él –Siento la tardanza estaba en una junta importante- les dijo entrando y mirándolo a él tan serio como aquel día.

-No importa- dice el señor Uchiha que toma asiento en una de las sillas como también la madre de él.

-Ya les ofrecieron algo de tomar- miro a la chica que solo me observa y está atenta a lo que ellos soliciten.

-No gracias así está bien tan solo queremos hablar en privado- dice y la chica lo entiende pues se retira cerrando la puerta y solo miro a él que está muy tranquilo.

-Bien en que puedo ayudarlos- le dijo sentándome en mi lugar pues no sabía como debía actuar enfrente de ellos.

-Me puedes decir que significa que ya se casaron hace casi una semana- me dice el señor Uchiha algo molesto y solo miro a él.

-Yo…- me muerdo el labio y busco ayuda en él pero solo está allí mirando como su abuelo estaba realmente molesto.

-Sasuke te obligo no es así- me dice el señor Uchiha y solo lo miro con sorpresa.

-¡No claro que no!- dijo algo alterada porque pensaba eso a lo mejor él le había dicho aquello o tal vez no era difícil la situación en la que estaba.

-Ya le dije abuelo que fue decisión de ambos- dice él mirando con seriedad a su abuelo.

-Solo quería saber de ella el motivo de esta locura- me dice –Que a caso no sabes lo que acaban de hacer…como quedara el apellido de los Uchiha cuando la sociedad se entere de que el único heredero de los Uchiha se acaso así de rápido sin ninguna celebración- lo miro con nervios era verdad ellos eran una familia muy conocida en la ciudad y algo así no era correcto.

-Ya está hecho y no hay marcha atrás…además que importa lo que piense la gente- dice él como si nada y lo miro con sorpresa de la forma en que le hablaba a alguien mayor.

-¡La vergüenza que sentiré cuando ellos se enteren de que estas casado Sasuke!- dice el señor Uchiha -¡Además no viven juntos que cales de matrimonio es este!- ya estaba asustada por la forma en que el señor Uchiha estaba y miro a él que no se intimida por su abuelo.

-Es solo un matrimonio por conveniencia…beneficios los dos sacamos en esta unión- dice –Usted creería que seriamos un matrimonio real cuando ni nos concomemos en absoluto…somos dos extraños- lo miro y comprendo tenía una parte de la razón era verdad éramos dos extraños.

-Es verdad pero los dos aceptaron esto…ahora tienen que cumplir con fingir por lo menos que son un matrimonio real- dice el señor Uchiha que no deja de mirar a su nieto.

-Eso solo nos incube a nosotros si tomar aquella decisión- dice él al mirarme y solo lo miro sin saber que decir.

-Se que tu has hecho esto por llevarme la contra de lo planeado pero aun no comprendo el porqué ella te siguió en esta locura- me dice –Sakura quiero saber porque esto tan repentino- lo miro y solo estoy nerviosa como le diría que todo fue idea de su nieto, que no pude negarme ante él con aquella mirada que ya me estaba gustando.

-Solo quise adelantar esto ya que como lo dijo su nieto los beneficios que tenemos en este matrimonio era apresurar todo…lo siento- dijo bajando mi cabeza pidiendo disculpas por tomar aquella decisión tan repentina.

-Ya no importa…podemos arreglarlo- dice la madre de él que solo me mira.

-A veces dudo de la decisión de tu padre tomo al dar a su segunda hija en compromiso y mas a mi hijo de haber tomado esta decisión…no sé si era la correcta- dice el señor Uchiha algo molesto.

-Yo aun no comprendo del todo la decisión de mi padre de no decirme la verdad desde el inicio…pero que me puede sorprende después de todo siempre he sido manejado por usted como mi padre en su tiempo como mi hermano que ninguno puedo un alto- dice él con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya te dije que podías tomar la decisión de dejar todo pero creo que no puedes quitarte el apellido así de la familia ya que te trae beneficio muy buenos por traerlo no es así Sasuke- dice el señor Uchiha y solo observo como entre ellos discuten sintiéndome algo incomoda.

-Por ahora- dice él aun mirando a su abuelo con molestia y viceversa.

-Por favor no pelen…en cuanto a la decisión que tomo mi esposo fue la correcta y usted sabe el motivo por el cual se acepto ese acuerdo como también le debemos mucho al señor Haruno- dice la madre de él que solo mira a su hijo y yo solo estoy sorprendida por lo que dice a caso mi padre hiso algo por ellos muy importante ni yo sabía que era.

-Bien tendremos que hacer una pequeña celebración para anunciar el matrimonio de ustedes dos ante la sociedad- dice el señor Uchiha y él solo gruñe con fastidio.

-¡No!- dice –Te recuerdo que estamos aun de luto por el fallecimiento de mi padre una celebración no estará bien vista por la gente y amigos- lo miro era verdad aun había pasado muy poco tiempo de aquello y tenía razón no podíamos celebrar esto.

-Por eso se tenían que casarse en un mes para así le diríamos a nuestros socios, amigos y la sociedad que pronto se casarían pero no se casaron en secreto y muy rápido- dice el señor Uchiha y solo bajo un poco mi cabeza sintiéndome muy mal por esa decisión.

-En dos semanas se acerca la celebración en los juzgados y harán un homenaje a mi esposo por lo que podemos aprovechar esa celebración para anunciar que los muchachos se han casado en una fiesta privada…le parece adecuado ese día para dar a conocer a este matrimonio en sociedad- dice la señora Uchiha que solo me mira y mira a su hijo.

-Creo que sería adecuado ese día- dice el señor Uchiha.

-Y aun así decidirían como lo darán a conocer verdad- dice él con molestia.

-¿Y cómo lo ibas a dar a conociera tu?- le dice y el solo suspira con pesar.

-Bien se hará así…pero me queda la satisfacción que no habrá una celebración tradicional porque esto no es un matrimonio real solo es por conveniencia de ambos- él sonríe de lado y solo lo miro con sorpresa.

-Bien lo importante es que ya vivan junto esto no es correcto y lo sabes Sasuke- dice el señor Uchiha –Ya pueden irse a vivir a la mansión así tu madre podrá instruir bien a Sakura para que sea una Uchiha- salto del susto pues él ha dado un golpe en la mesa mirando a su abuelo ya furioso.

-¡No viviéremos en aquel lugar! Es más quiero que ella se marche de aquella mansión ya que esta me pertenece y tengo otros planes- su abuelo lo mira con el ceño fruncido, su madre lo mira con desconcierto y yo lo miro asustada por su repentino golpe en la mesa.

-No eres el único dueño de aquella mansión Sakura también lo es como también tiene una parte de la herencia de los Uchiha- dice el señor Uchiha y él me mira con seriedad.

-No importa ya tenía planeado marcharme de ese lugar a una casa más pequeña- dice la señoras Uchiha y me siento algo mal por aquello.

-Aun así debes instruirla para que porte con orgullo el apellido Uchiha- dice el señor Uchiha.

-La mansión pueden ocuparla cuando gusten- dice la señora Uchiha mirando a su hijo.

-No…ella se irá a vivir a mi casa ya que está más cerca de la ciudad pues trabajos y esta queda más cerca que aquella vieja mansión- dice él aun mirándome haciéndome sentir muy incómoda.

Después de aquella conversación el señor Uchiha se marcha pues tiene otros asuntos que atender y la señora Uchiha solo se marcha sin decir más quedándonos solos él y yo.

Él se había quedado en la oficina y estaba dando vueltas en está pensando en que decirme, me miro con seriedad y solo mire a un lado sintiendo mis mejillas calientes pues aquella mirada tenía algo que me agradaba.

-No me dijiste aquello de que tenías parte de la herencia de mi familia y que también eras dueña de aquella mansión- me dice aun mirándome y solo suspiro con pesar.

-No me preguntaste…tu habías deducido que tenia beneficios de todo esto- le dijo y el solo toma la silla que está enfrente de él lo mire estaba molesto por la forma en que tomo el respaldo de esta.

-Sé muy bien que los dos obtuvimos beneficios en este "matrimonio"…¿Tenemos mucho que hablar? Y este lugar no es el indicado- me dice mirando afuera dónde están mis amigas mirándolo con insistencia pues aquel chico si atrae las miradas de las mujeres y además mi oficina era de puro vidrio hacia que se veía todo.

-Entonces…viviremos juntos- le dijo aun no creía lo que había dicho cuando estaba su abuelo.

-Por ahora tendremos que continuar con esta farsa de matrimonio…espero que pronto buscar una solución en donde ambos obtengamos nuestra libertad, terminar esto que tu familia y la mía nos unieron a esto- me dice y solo lo miro con desconcierto ante lo dicho por él.

-Está bien- dijo aun mirándolo pues si había conseguido las propiedades de mis abuelos y eso para mí era importante tan solo quería que no me las quitaran pero si el buscaría la solución a esto estaba bien.

-Mañana podrás hacer la mudanza a mi casa no quiero que de nuevo me fastidie mi abuelo…entre mensos lo vea en mi oficina es mucho mejor…en cuanto a lo mi madre no deberías ir a esas tonterías de cómo ser un Uchiha porque realmente no lo eres…solo tendrás el apellido por un tiempo no hay caso de que sepas como es mi familia en sí- me dice y el toma una papel dónde anota la dirección de su casa –Allí estará esperándote Rin que te indicara donde colocar tus cosas- lo miro tomando aquel papel.

-No es tan lejos de aquí- le dijo y el solo me mira.

-Espero que no llegues tan tarde- me dice marchándose sin más dejándome allí aun confundía por lo que había pasado hace un rato.

Mi amiga Hinata había entrado para verme con seriedad y como también le explique lo que sucedió en la oficina, los problemas que ve con aquella familia y que pronto todos se enterarían del matrimonio que tenía con él.

-¿Estás segura de irte a vivir con un hombre que apenas conoces?- me dice Hinata algo preocupada y solo la miro.

-Por ahora es lo correcto hasta que…- la miro aun no comprendía que es lo que él buscaba para deshacer esta unión o como lo resolveríamos después de a que ambos ya recibimos lo que deseábamos de nuestras familias.

-Solo quiero decirte que si es tu decisión la respetare…pero amiga no lleves todas tus cosas solo algunas y sabes que aquel departamento que compartimos estará disponible para cuando quieras regresar- solo le sonrió y la abrazo era más que una amiga era como una hermana que nunca tuve ella y su pequeña hermanita Hanabi.

Así que empaque lo que necesitaba para subir las maletas a mi carro para ir aquel domicilio y al encontrarlo estaba una casa muy hermosa de color blanco algo grande para mi gusto pero hermosa al final, un jardín delantero, una cochera bastante espaciosa y un árbol de cerezos en el jardín de atrás que también era algo espacioso.

Toque el timbre para ser recibida por una mujer muy hermosa y además estaba embarazada.

-Hola- le dijo y ella me sonríe.

-Eres Sakura verdad- me dice y me toma de la mano para que la siga adentro donde me quede muy sorprendía por lo limpia que se veía y el aroma a lavanda.

-Es linda la casa- le dijo mirando que todo estaba en orden, la sala en color blanco con adornos en color dorado, las cortinas igual de blancas y los cuadros de pinturas pero ninguna foto de él o de su familia.

-Se bienvenida- me dice con una sonrisa y la imite –Siento que no esté mi esposo salió a una emergencia de su trabajo y no podre ayudarte con tus maletas- me dice algo triste y solo niego con las manos.

-No te preocupes yo las puedo meter a la casa- le dijo saliendo por ellas y ella me indica donde está la habitación en donde me quedare.

-Esta habitación es tuya- me dice –Hay un gran armario y también un baño completo- me enseña toda la habitación y solo miro con asombro aquella habitación que daba hacia el jardín de enfrente.

-Está bien así- dijo sonriéndole y ella me observa.

-¿Te puedo ayudar a desempacar?- me dice mirando las maletas que traía.

-¡No como crees!- le dijo colocándolas en la cama para abrirlas –Yo lo hare en tu estado no debes esforzarte mucho- saco la ropa que había traído y ella solo ríe.

-Es lo mismo que dice ellos dos…pero estoy bien aun me faltan unos 4 meses para que el bebé- me dice y solo asiento.

-¿Y sabes qué será?- le dijo observándola y ella sonríe.

-No la verdad queremos que sea sorpresa aunque el joven Uchiha desea que sea un niño- me dice y solo asiento así que ella conocía muy bien a él.

-Ya has preparado la habitación del bebé- le dijo dejando mis cosas en aquel armario y ella asiente.

-¡Claro te gustara ven!- me dice tomando mi mano y salimos de aquella habitación para ir a una que estaba al fondo.

Al entrar mire que había una decoración como si estuviéramos en unas nubes tan blancas y una hermosa cuna en medio de la habitación con cobertores en color beige, algunos juguetes y peluches.

-Mire que trates un emblema de Twice…esa tienda me encanta- me dice y solo sonrió.

-Gracias- le dijo –Yo soy la dueña de aquella tienda- ella me mira con sorpresa.

-En serio o es genial- me dice y me muestra lo que a comprando para el bebé de la tienda.

La conversación con ella era bastante liviana y buena lo bueno que nos llevamos bien desde el inicio, mire una lámpara de elefante de cristal que me llamo mucho la atención.

-Oh esa lámpara la trajo el joven Uchiha en uno de sus viajes me dijo que la miro en una tienda y le gusto mucho- me dice y solo la observo era muy linda tenía un buen gusto él.

-Rin- dice la voz de él que está en la puerta mirándonos a las dos.

-Joven Uchiha- dice la chica acercándose a él para tomarlo de las mejillas –Porque no avisa que ya llego- los miro y el solo es serio como siempre.

-Rin nos puedes dejar a solas un momento-dice él que mira a la chica que solo le sonríe.

-Está bien voy a preparar la comida- me dice la chica aun con aquella sonrisa y solo asiento para que se marche dejándonos solos.

-Ella solo me mostraba…- lo mire asustada pues me había tomado de los hombros para empujarme hasta la pared.

-Voy a explicarte las condiciones para este matrimonio- me dice y siento su aliento en mi rostro estaba muy cerca de mí.

-Condiciones- le dijo y el aprieta con su mano mi hombro sintiendo un pequeño dolor en este.

-Si- me dice –No creas que esto será un matrimonio como el de los demás…sé muy bien que aceptaste esto para ayudar a tu familia ya que está en la ruina total- lo mire con sorpresa eso no lo sabía de mi familia de hecho mis padres no se había acercado a mi desde aquel día que fuimos a ver a su abuelo.

-Yo…- lo miro y sigo sintiendo aquel dolor en mi brazo.

-No me digas que no sabes porque eso sería una gran mentira…me consideras un idiota o que- me dice –Se muy bien que papeles te ayudo arreglar el abogado Ito por una propiedades de tus familiares que recuperaste en cuanto aceptaste esto- lo miro asustada el sabia muchas cosas de mí y yo no sabía nada más que lo que había encontrado en internet.

-Eran propiedades de mis abuelos tenía que…- dijo mirándolo con dolor él estaba lastimándome con su mano mi brazo que para mi mala suerte traía una blusa sin mangas mire mi brazo que ya estaba rojo en donde me tenia agarrada con fuerza.

\- Escucha muy bien- me dice –No voy hacer el esposo que tanto sueñas porque yo no quería esto me ve obligado aceptarlo…tampoco te quiero cerca de mí y solo aparentaremos ser un matrimonió perfecto en los eventos de la empresa, está prohibido que entres a mi habitación y a mi despacho, no puedes hacer ningún cambio en mi casa, no usar el apellido Uchiha pues realmente no eres digan de usarlo mucho menos permitiré que lo cambien aunque tenga un gran problema con el abuelo pero aun así te negaras está claro- lo miro y solo asiento con la cabeza porque me estaba diciendo todo aquello, era más que obvio que los estamos obligados a mantener esta farsa después de todo estábamos casados.

-Si comprendo- le dijo y solo miro su mano en mi brazo.

-También algo muy importante que debes saber- me dice –No vamos a tener hijos…porque no quiero hijos contigo ni con nadie es algo que mantendré hasta el final- lo miro y recuerdo lo que dijo el señor Uchiha de que debía darle un heredero a la familia Uchiha pero él no los quería y esta de mas que yo tampoco los quería con él, lo bueno que aquellas clausulas no decía de que me tenía que ver obligada a concebir un hijo y solo estaba aquella clausula de que no podíamos divorciarnos o separarnos de este matrimonio pues perderíamos todo lo que nos dejo nuestros familiares.

-Lo…se- le dijo y el solo me mira para soltarme y miro mi brazo al sentir una pequeñas punzadas en este y de nuevo el dolor venía a mi me había lastimado.

\- Que bien que entiendas todo lo que te he dicho- me dice y se gira para salir de la habitación pero se gira de nuevo para verme y decirme –Algo importante que debes saber…no te voy hacer fiel- lo miro con sorpresa y él se marcha sin más dejándome allí. Sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos no por lo último que me dijo si no porque pensaba que podíamos llevarnos bien y hasta con el tiempo ser amigos pero no él lo había dejado claro no quería que estuviera cerca de él, mire mi brazo y las lagrimas ya estaban en mis ojos.

 ***********************************Continuara************************************

 **Gracias por sus comentarios…espero les guste este capítulo vendrá más cosas.**

 **¿Creen que Sakura se quedara así? Jajajajaja risa malévola…tendrán que leer el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **El ultimo Uchiha**

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

Aquella chica era algo extraña y no sabía porque tenía aquellas manías, primero siempre cambiaba de look constantemente pensando que era su cabello pero hasta que Rin me había dicho que el cabello de aquella chica era de color rosa algo no común.

Desde aquel día donde hable con ella poniendo en claro que esto no sería un matrimonio muy feliz, no volvimos a cruza palabras alguna ella se mantenía alejada y no pasaba mucho en la casa un día si y un día no.

Se acercaba ya aquel homenaje a mi padre tenía que hablar con ella para que actuar bien en aquel evento que estaría repleto de la prensa como también mi abuelo estaría allí fastidiando mi existencia.

-Ella se encuentra- le dijo a Rin que ya está preparando el desayuno.

-Sakura claro hoy si durmió en casa- me dice con una sonrisa y solo la miro con molestia porque tenía que llamarla por su nombre.

-No crees que es mejor que la empieces a llamar por su nombre no creo que sea bueno que la llames enfrente de la prensa por ella, chica, o Haruno cuando en realidad están casados- dice Obito con una sonrisa y solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido, aquella chica se había ganado la confianza de las personas que me habían criado y eso molestaba mucho, aunque ya había hablado con ellos sobre aquellos me dijeron que no fuera tan mezquino con ella y que la conociera un poco que realmente me sorprendiera pero no tenía intenciones de acercarme a ella solo me quedaba esperar a que mi abuelo falleciera para así verme libre aunque tenía que tomar mis precauciones con aquellas malditas clausulas.

-¡Buen día!- dice ella al bajar con otro peinado, ropa casual no de oficina y se suponía que ella era dueña que aquella tienda.

-¡Oh se ve linda señorita Sakura!- dice Obito con una sonrisa –Hasta parece que el joven Uchiha tuviera muchas esposas en una sola- lo miro con molestia y él sonríe.

-Es por los cambios de look que usa- dice Rin que le indica que tome asiento para que desayune en la mesa.

-Lo siento Rin tengo que irme- dice ella mirándome con seriedad.

-Oh por favor es tu desayunó favorito- dice Rin algo triste esto me había molestado pues Rin no me hacia el desayuno que a mí me gustaba y a ella sí.

-Bueno- dice algo irritada ella se sentó de mala gana a dos sillas de mí.

La mire de nuevo traía una blusa de color café, pantalón de mezclilla en color azul, zapatos altos del color de la blusa, una chamarra de peluche y su cabello arriba de los hombros de color castaño obscuro obvio muy casual para ir a una empresa.

-Pronto se acerca aquel homenaje por lo que debes ir pensando en qué forma actuaremos en aquel lugar ya que habrá prensa le dijo tomando el desayuno y ella no dice nada.

-Referente a ese día no podre ir contigo joven Uhchiha ya que Rin se quedaría sola y no me sentiré ajusto- me dice Obito algo preocupado y solo asiento no importaba mi abuelo mandaría un auto para que vallemos a ese lugar.

-Estuvo muy bueno el desayuno Rin…ahora si marcho- dice ella toma sus cosas y solo la miro ella no había icho nada sobre lo que mencione molestándome.

-¡Qué bueno que le gustó!- dice Rin con una suave sonrisa -¿Cuándo vendrá su amigo el fotógrafo?- mire a Rin sin comprender lo que decían.

-Oh si ya le dije y pronto vendrá pero tenernos que hacer un cambio en tu cabello para que te veas aun más hermosa- le dice aquella chica a Rin y solo miro a las dos sin comprender.

-¿Qué fotógrafo? ¿Para qué?- dijo algo confundido.

-Un fotógrafo que tomar fotos a Rin así embarazada para el álbum de fotos- dice Obito con una sonrisa.

-Y vendrá a mi casa- dijo algo molesto porque no se me había informado.

-Solo ocuparemos el jardín- dice Rin mirándome algo triste y solo miro a ella que solo me mira con seriedad.

-No te preocupes Rin si el dueño de la casa no quiere que saquemos las fotos podemos ir con mi amiga Hinata que en su casa hay más hermosos jardines que aquí- dice ella algo molesta y solo la miro.

Ella se marcha sin más y solo me levanto de la silla para detenerla pues aun tenía que decirle que tenía que usar algo mas apropiado en aquel homenaje a mi padre, la tome del brazo y ella de inmediato se soltó para verme con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Ahora que quieres!- me dice y solo la miro.

-Debemos ponernos de acuerdo en que vamos a decir en aquel lugar y más si nos entrevista que estoy seguro que lo harán- la miro y ella solo se coloca aquella chamarra –Como también debes elegir un atuendo adecuando para un Uchiha- le dijo y ella solo ríe con ironía.

-¡Haber Insulso yo me visto como yo quiera! ¡Además tu lo dijiste aquel día no que yo no era digna de ser Uhchiha así que no me vestirse como tú me mandes si no somos nada!- me dice señalándome con el dedo- ¡Esto es solo una farsa que nuestros familiares nos obligaron a tener…así que tu mantente en tus asunto y yo en los míos!- la miro con sorpresa por sus comentarios y ella toma su bolsa para salir dejándome allí.

/*/

Yo pensaba que aquellos días iban hacer más tranquilos pero no fue así, aquel amigo de Haruno llego a invadir mi casa con sus escenografía para las dichosas fotos que tornaría a Rin que claro está que le pedí que fuera allí, no podía negarle nada a la mujer que me había ayudado cuando era solo un niño era como una madre para mí.

-¡A ver señores las luces van aquí quiero un gran reflejo de aquel Kiosco del jardín!- dice el chico que se hacía llamar Lee que portaba un atuendo algo extraño todo en el era extraño.

-Sera interesante ver a Rin en aquellas fotos- dice óbito que solo observaba como mi jardín estaba repleto de gente que colocaba decoración y luces en este.

-¡Haber ya viene la protagonista de las fotografías que tomaremos!- dice aquel chico al ver que Rin ya venía vestida bien y con el cabello corto haciéndola lucir más joven.

-Verdad que fue idea cortar el cabello de Rin- dice Haruno que solo le sonríe a Obito ignorándome como lo hacía cada día que pasaba en mi casa.

-Si es hermosa mi esposa…gracias señorita Sakura- dice Obito a ella que solo le sonríe.

Al final se sacaron las fotos que se habían planeado y para mi suerte ya no estarían en mi casa en los días que faltaban para el homenaje.

El día llego y no había vuelto hablar con Haruno sobre lo que debía decir y que no, como también como debía comportase enfrente de los amigos de la familia Uchiha.

Estaba concentrado en un caso que tenía que tener todo listo para su defensa hasta que me enviaron uno en particular que no quería ser representante de este por ser para cierta persona que quería olvidar.

-¡Mira Sasuke quien vino a visitarnos!- dice mi amigo Naruto que entra con un bebé en brazos, era la hija de Izumi que solo me miraba con aquellos ojos color café tan idéntica a su madre.

-¿De dónde la sacaste?- le dijo mirándolo con seriedad como podía concéntrame si mi amigo la hacía de niñera.

-¡Oh vamos Sasuke!- me dice colocando la bolsa de la niña en su escritorio –Izumi tenía que entra a las oficinas de defensa y no tenia con quien dejar a la niña pues la niñera se enfermo- lo miro con molestia.

-Y tú te ofrecientes- le dijo de nuevo volviendo a leer aquel caso que me había enviado.

-¡Si! Es que Momo es tan linda y ella solo te mira con admiración…creo que le gustas- dice mi amigo y solo fruncí el ceño pero de verdad ya no podía concentrarme.

-No lo creo- le dijo mirándolo ya molesto –No me agradan los niños chiquitos- mi amigo me mira con sorpresa.

-¿Y qué vas hacer cuando nazca el hijo de Rin y Obito?- me dice y solo suspiro.

-Es diferente- le dijo –Porque es hijo de ellos…así de simple- el solo sonríe como idiota tarareando una canción para la niña que solo sonríe al ver a mi amigo hacer eso.

Alguien había tocado a la oficina y Naruto abrió para que entre aquella mujer que tanto deseaba no volver a ver en mi vida.

-¿Y ahora son niñeras?- dice ella quitándose los lentes para ver con molestia a Naruto que trae a la niña en sus brazos.

-Pues si la verdad- dice él con una sonrisa y aquella mujer me mira coquetamente y solo suspiro.

-Solo él- le dijo y ella sonríe para sentarse enfrente de mí cruzando su pierna haciendo que se subiera un poco aquella falda que traía.

-Bien creo que yo iré a dar una vuelta para que esta pequeña pueda dormir por fin- dice mi amigo tomando las cosas de la niña para salir sin más.

La miro había cambiado mucho desde aquella época de la preparatoria, su cabello largo y de color castaño claro con algunos tonos en rubio haciéndola ver hermosa, siempre fue una de las chicas con muy buena apariencia y como no si era una de las hijas de los dueños de grandes empresas que producían café en todo Japón.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- me dice con aquella sonrisa coqueta.

-Se a que has venido- le dijo mirándola a los ojos, había pasado muchos años desde aquella cita que tuve con ella.

-Yo no he olvidado aquel día en que te marchaste así como si nada- me dice mostrando una cara de tristeza y claro que estaba fingiendo.

-Casi soy asesinado por el que era tu esposo- le dijo con molestia aquella mujer no me había dicho que ya estaba casada, su marido por fortuna no me conocía pero si sentía que si me encontraba con ella en aquel lugar si hubiera muerto.

-Por favor…no lo iba a permitir que matara al hombre de mi vida- dice con una sonrisa y solo niego con la cabeza.

-Solo salimos dos veces…la primera fue cuando aun éramos estudiantes siempre fuiste tan insistente que te di la oportunidad pero eras demasiado celosa- le dijo aun recordando aquella cita que tuve con ella, de verdad era celosa y algo muy controladora por lo que no funciono.

-Pero la segunda fue mucha mejor- me dice con aquella coqueta mirada y solos suspiro.

Recordando que la segunda vez igual le di la oportunidad de salir algo más serio ya no éramos unos jóvenes pues ya habíamos madurado pero no contaba que aquella mujer era casada en ese entonces, como también su ex esposo sospechaba que su mujer le era infiel con alguien pera mi mala suerte fue en aquella época donde había decido darle una oportunidad pero solo corrí por mi vida.

-Bueno lo que paso ya está en el pasado- le dijo mirándola y ella solo sonríe de lado.

-Ahora no tengo a nadie porque que no continuar en lo que se quedo aquel día- me dice y solo sonrió con ironía esa mujer aun quería tenerme.

-Por ahora solo quiero saber porque me has elegido para defenderte- le dijo y ella solo me mira volviéndose acomodar en aquella silla que cada vez se subía mas aquella falda.

-Porque mi ex esposo aun sigue molestándome…esta obsesionado con migo y temo por mi vida- me dice algo dramática y solo sonrió de lado esta mujer sí que era una actriz.

-Si ya he visto que te agredió físicamente y te quería llevar a la fuerza a su auto…pero porque yo y no otros de mis compañeros- la miro con seriedad y ella solo se muerde su labio.

-Porque tu no pierdes ningún caso y aparte quería volverte a ver- me dice levantándose de aquella silla para acomodar su falda, se acerca a mí y solo la miro para ver que hacia se acerca hacia mí y me toma del mentón para plantarme un beso que no correspondo.

-Aun así creo que le ganaremos a tu ex esposo en esto obligándolo que no se acerque a ti…en caso de hacerlo será una penalización o cárcel- le dijo y ella aun me mira sintiendo su aliento en mi nariz.

-Mejor lo metemos a la cárcel- me dice con una sonrisa malévola –Y dime amor…aun sigues con aquella mujer- la miro que acarician mi rostro y solo me hago para atrás dejándola que su mano caiga.

-No te incumbe con quien ande ahora- le dijo mirándola con seriedad y ella sonríe.

-Sabes mi amiga es…tan poco cosa para ti- me dice –Yo sería una buena mujer para ti- la miro y ella sonríe.

-Por ahora no tengo interés en involúcrame con un cliente- le dijo y ella solo se lame los labios con nervios.

-Así que te gustan pelirrojas- me dice mirándose el cabello – ¿Lo puedo teñir así te gustare como mi amiga?- ella me mira con inocencia que no tenia y solo la miro con seriedad.

-No te incumbe si ando con ella o no- le dijo y ella ríe divertida se vuelve a cercarse a mí para volver a besarme por suerte alguien toco a la puerta y solo la aparte pues podía ser mi abuelo o alguien de sus espías, mire a la puerta que estaba semi abierta dejando ver un señor canoso.

-Disculpe es usted Uchiha Sasuke- mire aquel señor y solo mire aquella mujer que también miraba al señor molesta.

-Si- le dijo mirándolo.

-No sabíamos que estaba ocupado- dice el señor para abrir más la puerta y ver que estaba acompañado por una mujer de cabello rudio.

-Bien yo le entregare lo que debe decirle al juez cuando llegue el día- dijo mirando aquella mujer que solo suspira con pesar tomando su bolsa.

-Está bien vendré en otro momento- dice ella lago molesta.

-No hay problema le enviare por correo la respuesta…no tiene porque regresar aquí- le dijo y ella solo frunce el ceño.

-Como quiera…fiscal Uchiha- dice ella retirándose de mi oficina muy molesta.

Mire aquellas personas que entraron a mi oficina no sabía pero se me hacían conocidos o parecidos a alguien.

-¿En qué les puedo ayudar?- les dije mirándolos a los dos que ya estaban sentados en las sillas enfrente de mí.

\- Se parece mucho a su hermano- me dijo el señor y solo lo mire con seriedad acaso este señor concia a mi hermano.

-¿Conoció a mi hermano?- le pregunte y el señor sonrió levemente.

-La verdad que si- me dice –Usted se casó con mi hija menor no es así-lo miro con sorpresa eso no me lo esperaba eran los padres de Haruno.

-Yo…- los mire con confusión que debía decirles y ellos solo me miraban.

-Nunca pensé que ella cometiera aquella locura...la verdad nunca comprendí como pesaba- me dice el señor.

-Creo que ambos teníamos que obtener los beneficios que nos dejaron nuestros familiares difuntos- lo miro aun no podía pensar que hacían aquí.

-Sabe hemos tratado de localizarla pero ella es muy astuta para evitarnos- dice el señor aun con aquella mirada tan tranquila.

-¿Y cuál es su motivo de que me visiten aquí?- dijo con seriedad.

-Sabe yo ayude a su familia cuando usted era un bebé- me dice –Sabia que los Uchiha me ayudarían pero su abuelo me ha dicho que no será así pues su padre dejo estipulado que mi hija me ayudaría en caso de una emergencia- lo miro y solo se me vino a la mente aquella información que tenia de ellos claro ahoracomprendía porque la estaban buscando.

-Y que tengo que ver en esto- le dijo algo molesto pues aquel hombre solo quería el dinero de mi familia para salvarse.

-Sabe mi negocio de transportes se ido a la quiebra y ahora tengo bastantes problemas económicos- me dice –Quiero se sinceró por eso se lo he dicho- lo miro haciéndome molestar su sinceridad tan abrupta.

-Por eso es que llevo a su hija aquel día en la lectura del testamento de mi padre verdad- le dijo y el solo me mira.

-Lamento mucho lo que paso con su padre- me dice y solo frunzo el ceño.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere de mí?- le pregunto no quería ser grosero pero este hombre me estaba empezando a molestar mucho.

-Necesitamos que usted sea intermediario entre nuestra hija- me dice y comprendí lo que ellos querían.

Salí de mi oficina para realizar la llamada a Haruno para ver que decía o que iba a realizar, sonó unas dos veces y en la tercera me contesto.

 _-Es raro que llames-_ me dice y solo suspiro.

-No es que yo quiere mucho hablar contigo pero hay un problema- le dijo mirando la puerta de mi oficina donde estaban sus padres.

 _-¿Y cómo se supone que debo tomar aquello? Como un alago tuyo…si tienes un problema arréglalo tú mismo…ya se te olvido que no tenemos nada en común-_ me dice y solo me concentro en lo que debía decir para que ella viniera aquí de inmediato.

-Bueno la verdad es que si es también tu problema- le dijo y sonrió al oírla gruñir con fastidio.

 _-¿Qué problema si nuestros mundos son tan diferentes?-_ me dice y solo sonrió de lado vaya que había subestimado a la chica aunque aún no me convencía que fuera tan audaz para mí era más sumisa.

-Bien querida pues tengo a tus padres en mi oficina…y que crees que quieren- le dijo y solo escucho un silencio algo largo para mí gusto tanto que tuve que quitar el celular de mi oído para ver que aún seguía la llamada.

 _-¿Qué es lo que ellos quieren?-_ me pregunta.

-Pues que más van a querer…dinero que no sabes que tu padre ha perdido su negocio- le dijo molesto pues yo creía que ella ya sabía aquello pero por su silencio creo que no.

 _-Allí estaré en un rato-_ me dice y cuelga, ahora no sabía cómo debía regresar a esa oficina no me sentía muy a gusto estar con ellos aunque bien podía indagar qué demonios ellos ayudaron a mi padre para que tenga hayan dado a cambio esto.

No entre seguí esperando a que ella llegara pero me encontré con mi amigo que ya venía solo con una sonrisa, tuve que enviarlo por algunas cosas pues ya se acercaba la hora de la comida como también lo envié a que recogiera el traje que portaría esta noche y fue bueno pues él también tenía que ir el suyo así que me dejo de nuevo esperándola a que llegara.

-¿Se puede saber porque están aquí?- dice ella mirando a sus padres ya molesta.

-Sabes Sakura que…el negocio se fue a quiebra- dice el padre de ella y solo lo mira con molestia.

-Y vienen aquí para pedir dinero para recupero o para ustedes- dice ella y solo los miro.

\- El señor Uchiha me había prometido ayudarme en caso de que yo tuviera una emergencia…por lo visto el señor Uchiha arreglo todo para dártelo a ti y a nosotros nada- dice el señor.

-No les ayudare- dice Haruno y la miro con sorpresa pues no sabía que ella tenía una amala relación con sus padres siempre había pensado que ella tenía una relación buena con ellos.

-Eso pensé- dice su padre aun mirándola.

-Porque debía ayudarlos cuando ustedes decidieron esto- dice ella con reproche – ¡Porque debo ayudarlos cuando nunca les interese…donde estuvieron cuando yo los necesite!- dice ella algo exaltada.

-Sakura- dice la señora que solo mira a su hija que está a punto de llorar.

-¡No digan nada!...Y donde está su apreciada hija Sayumi- dice ella –Porque no les ayuda ella dijo después de todo ella se caso con un millonario dueño de varios hoteles de la ciudad y de Japón- ella observa a sus padres que no dicen nada.

-Ahora te vengaras por todo lo que paso- dice la señora que mira con molestia a ella.

-¡Venganza!- Haruno ríe ante las palabras de sus madre –No madre yo no me vengaría de ustedes tan solo no les daré el dinero que quieren porque nunca fui su hija y ahora quieren que lo sea…no lo que quieren es que yo les ayude cuando su hija preferida ya les dio la espalda- Haruno se cruza de brazos tratando de llorar enfrente de sus padres.

Los señores se marcharon sin decir más y ella solo miro como ellos no la miraron de nuevo, solo la mire que trataba de no llorar pero era imposible se le salían unas cuantas lagrimas que eran limpiadas por ella.

-Tu sabias que mis padres estaban en la quiebra verdad- me dice para verme con aquellos ojos color verde que ya estaban rojos por el llanto que quería salir.

-Lo sabia- le dijo dejándola de verla pues me había dado cuenta que ella también sufrido con sus padres.

-Creías que yo les daría el dinero de tu familia a ellos verdad- me dice y la miro –Estas muy equivocado- me dice acercándose hacia la puerta para salir y no decir nada más.

Solo estaba algo confundido y tenía muchas dudas sobre su familia y la mía también porque había secretos en ambas.

Al llegar a mi casa con el traje me di cuenta de que había un enrome reglo de flores blancas en la entrada tan solo pase a lado de este pero después le preguntaría Rin si eran de ella.

Me coloque el traje y la banda de color negro en mi brazo que portaba el emblema de familia para bajar pues pronto pasaría un chofer que nos llevaría en aquel salón para el homenaje a mi padre.

-Rin aquel arreglo es tuyo- le dijo mirando de nuevo aquellas flores y Rin solo sonríe.

-No son mías son de Sakura- dice –Creo que tiene un admirador secreto- la miro y también aquellas flores.

-Pues que bueno por ella…puede hacer lo que quiera- dijo sin más como restándole importancia a lo que dijo Rin, era verdad no me importaba si ella tuviera a alguien mas pero tenía que hablar con ella de que fuera discreta si tenía alguien.

-¡Oh pero que hermosa se ve señorita Sakura!- dice Obito y la miro que baja las escaleras portando un vestido blanco, zapatos de tacón de color blanco, en su mano un abrigo de color blanco y su cabello rosa en un peinado elegante.

-Gracias Obito- dice ella con una leve sonrisa y me mira con altanería –Nos vamos- la miro que ella va hacia la puerta que se coloca el abrigo que también trae la cinta negra en su brazo.

-Cuide mucho a su esposa joven Sasuke…porque en la fiesta habrá muchos hombres que verán lo hermosa que es ella- dice Obito con una sonrisa y solo lo miro sin comprender no digo nada pues como podía decir algo ante sus palabras.

En el camino ninguno dijo nada y la mire que se estaba retocando aquel maquillaje, no la había visto así vestida por lo general siempre lleva ropa muy casual a su trabajo, mire que había muchos fotógrafos de la prensa.

-No actúes como siempre…sonríe y actúa como si fuéramos la pareja del año- le dijo y ella solo me mira con seriedad.

-Y tu no actúes como idiota- me dice y abre la puerta para ser ayudada por el chofer a bajar solo suspiro pues los fotógrafos empiezan a sacar fotos de nosotros, ella camina rápido para estar a mi lado y subir las escaleras de aquel lugar para encontrarnos a mi abuelo y a mi madre que saluda de beso a Haruno dejándome sorprendido por lo cercana que ya eran y estaba seguro que ya habían hablado a escondidas de mi.

-Vamos- dice mi abuelo que camina delante de nosotros y lo sigo miro que ellas dos siguen hablando de algo que no alcanzó a entender –Nos tomar varias fotos y realizaran una entrevista cerca de su matrimonio- dice mi abuelo al girarse para vernos y solo gruño de fastidio.

-Porque debemos hacer esa entrevista- dijo molesto.

-Porque así debe ser…y toma de la mano a Sakura que se enteren todos que ya son esposos- dice mi abuelo y el fiel mayordomo le dice algo que realmente me molesto.

-Ellos no portan anillos de casados- lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Esto está mal por eso debían espera un mes- dice mi abuelo que ya se está tocando el puente de su nariz y solo sonrió divertido pues así lo podía molestar.

-Yo traje unos anillos- dice mi madre y la miro con sorpresa porque estaba bien preparada para solucionar esto.

-Muy bien pensando- dice mi abuelo que mira aquellos anillos que son iguales a los de mi padre, a los que también uso mi hermanó e Izumi, los mismos anillos que la familia Uchiha usaban en los matrimonios.

-¡Dios!- dijo al ver que me queda muy bien y miro a mi madre que solo sonríe con suavidad.

-Rin me prestó uno de tus anillos para sacar la medida- dice mi madre al entregarle a Haruno el de ella y se lo coloca en la mano izquierda, Mas tarde hablaría con Rin sobre cómo estaba prestando mis cosas sin mi permiso, tomo la mano de ella para entra al salón donde los fotógrafos comienzan a tomar fotos y mi abuelo se encarga de dar la noticia a todos de este matrimonio.

Los amigos de la familia comienzan a felicitar por aquel matrimonio tan repentino y solo confirmamos sin dar mayor explicación del motivo de esto, miro que aun tengo la mano de ella y sintiendo aquel aroma a cereza que siempre andaba por los pasillos de la casa.

-Bien a hay que sentarnos Sakura- dice mi madre que le ayuda a ella quitarse aquel abrigo y la banda negra se la coloca de nuevo en esta, Haruno ayuda a mi madre también a quitarse el abrigo.

Ella se sienta a mi lado y solo mira a las personas que nos mira con atención.

-Porque tuviste que venir de blanco- le dijo en un susurro que solo ella escuché.

-Tu madre me dijo que yo no podía usar negro ya que apenas éramos recién casados- dice ella sonriendo a cada conocido que nos felicitaba.

Esta noche sería muy larga entre fotos, entre entrevistas y preguntas de los amigos de la familia de este matrimonio que solo decíamos palabras cortas y concretas, en cuanto ella creo que mi madre le había dicho que decir a cada palabra y no me estaba agradando mucho que ellas dos estuvieran muy juntas.

-¡Hola angelito…te vez hermosa!- le dice mi amigo Naruto que se acercado a nosotros.

-Gracias- le dice ella levantándose de aquella silla para saludarlo bien y solo suspiro con pesar ya se estaban haciendo amigos.

-Estoy molesto como no me dijeron que ya se casaron y no me invitaron- dice Naruto algo triste.

-Fue algo privado- dice ella y el ríe divertido.

-Algo típico de Sasuke- dice él y solo lo miro con molestia.

-Te puedes sentar ya- le dijo y el solo sonríe.

-Pero antes debemos tomarnos una foto- dice Naruto sacando su celular para acercarse a ella para tomar aquella foto sin más -¡Oh angelito te ves bien!- dice él sentándose a mi lado y solo suspiro ya me estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

Ellos dos hablaban acerca de las citas que él había tenido con aquellas chicas que trabajan en aquel lugar y que ninguna le había interesado mucho a Naruto.

-Te presentare a una amiga mía…pero prométeme que no la aras sufrir porque si lo haces ya no te hablare- dice ella que mira a mi amigo con molestia y Naruto solo asiente que no lo hará.

-No claro que no hare sufrir a tu amiga- dice él con una sonrisa y yo solo estoy más que fastidiado para que esto ya se terminara.

Mi abuelo había decidió que nos tomaríamos unas fotos para una revista importante en donde seriamos la portada de esto y solo de pensarlo me molestaba mucho pero no podía hacer algo aquí pues había muchas personas y amigos que nos concia.

-No sabes lo molesto que estoy- le dijo y ella me mira.

-Y tú crees que a mí me grada que este tan cerca de mi- me responde y la miro.

-Te divierte mi amigo no- le dijo apretando su mano y ella me responde del mismo modo la miro y el fotógrafo ya a terminando de sacar las fotos dejándonos solos.

-Y tú crees que a mí me agrada que me digan que soy ahora una Uchiha cuando no lo soy de verdad- me dice soltándose de mi mano y la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-No se nota allí adentro- le dijo y ella me mira con molestia.

-¡Pues déjame te dijo que tu abuelo no está muy contento por tu forma de tratarme allí que no era actuar como la pareja del año…no estas ayudando!- me dice algo exaltada.

-Vaya una pelea de los recién casados- dice una chica castaña que solo sonríe al ver a Haruno que está sorprendida de ver a esa mujer.

-Sayumi- dice Haruno -¿Tu qué haces aquí?- le pregunta y la chica solo la mira con burla.

-Así que conseguiste un buen apellido y un hombre…bastante bien hermanita- dice aquella chica y solo la miro con sorpresa así que ella era la hermana de Haruno.

-No te metas en lo que no te llama- dice Haruno ya molesta.

-Este lugar es de mi esposo como el hotel de ha lado- dice ella mirándome –Vaya que si tienes buen gusto por los hombres hermanita- miro a Haruno que está molesta.

-No te importa ahora déjanos solos- le dice y la chica solo ire dejándonos solos –¡Lo que faltaba que estuviera ella aquí!- me mira ella y solo suspiro.

-Yo me marcho- dijo ya cansado de todo lo que pase esta noche.

-Yo no me iré- dice ella y la miro con seriedad.

-Pues a ver quién te lleva- le dijo y ella sonríe.

-Pues tengo quien me lleve por eso no debes preocuparte- me dice –Naruto me llevara a mi casa y no a la tuya- la miro.

-En primera es mi amigo y no tuyo- le dijo y ella solo se ríe.

-Tu amigo…a un amigo no se le tarta así sabes- me dice –Además Naruto me considera su amiga y pro porque sea tu "esposa"- ella me mira con una sonrisa y se marcha de regreso al salón dejándome con aquel coraje.

-No deberías hacerla sufrir- me dice la voz de un hombre que había observado todo.

-¿Tu quien eres?- le pregunto y él solo se acerca un poco a donde estoy.

-Ellas muy valiosa para mí y no permitiere que la hagas llorar, la hagas sufrir porque créeme amigo lo pagaras si ella llora-me dice aquel hombre que en mi vida había visto pero por lo que decía concia muy bien a Haruno.

 *******************Continuara***************

 **Gracias por sus comentarios…jejejeje odien un poco a Sasuke por un tiempo pues después lo amara en los siguientes capítulos…a parecido un sujeto que tratara de conquistar el corazón de Sakura ¿Quién será?... amor, traición y muchos secretos…nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **El ultimo Uchiha**

 **Capitulo 6**

 **Sakura Haruno**

Sentía las miradas de todos en mí, nunca en mi vida había sentido aquello tal vez era por el vestido y no tanto el hecho de que traía mi cabello natural.

-Angelito- me decía aquel chico que había sido muy bueno conmigo en esta fiesta –Sabes dónde fue Sasuke- y lo miro algo molesta pues aquel chico me había hecho enojar mucho.

-Se marchó- le dijo sin más y el solo sonríe.

-Tele paciencia es un buen hombre aunque no me lo imagino casado contigo- me dice tomando mi mano y solo suspiro con pesar.

\- Creme que no hemos tenido una conversación muy agradable- le dijo recordado el primer día que entre a su casa y la forma en que apretó mi brazo lastimándolo.

-Sasuke es una buena persona no es tan malo como aparenta- me dice –Tan solo es que ha pasado por muchas cosas en su familia por eso es así- lo miro ya me había dicho aquello Rin y Obito que ellos trataron de darle lo mejor a él pero al final siempre estuvo aquellos recuerdos de sus padres y hermano.

-Los dos tenemos un pasado muy doloroso- le dijo bajando la mirada pues aun dolía que mis padres me buscaran solo para obtener el dinero de los Uchiha dinero que no iba a usar pues me estaba yendo bien en mi empresa.

-Bien qué tal si mañana salimos de fiestas e invitas a tus amigos…y de paso me presentas a tu amiga- me dice él con una sonrisa y como no negarme si él había sido tan lindo conmigo.

-Bien…pero te advierto si veo llorar a mi mejor amiga te golpeare y créeme aun no conoces a la Sakura diablito- le dijo tomando sus mejillas para estrujarlas y el solo sonríe.

Estuve un rato más en aquella reunión claro a lado de Naruto que me contaba algunas cosas graciosa que pasaba en los juzgados y claro con algunos colegas que reímos de lo que hacían después de una larga jornada de trabajo, antes de marcharme me despedí de la señora Uchiha que solo me miraba con una sonrisa.

-Me marcho- le dijo colocándome mi abrigo y ella solo me mira, hace unos días que ella había ido a verme a mi empresa, hablamos de muchas cosas pero más de él.

-Sakura…solo un consejo- me dice y la miro sin comprender que es lo que me quería decir.

-Si- le dijo tomando mi bolsa.

-Evita hacer esas expresiones con Naruto no es correcto para una Uchiha hacer eso y más cuando no es tu esposo- me dice con seriedad y solo suspiro, si ella también me había dicho que fuera a su casa para que me mostrara como debía comprárteme ya que debía ser educada como una Uchiha como también esa familia tenía un código de ética que debía aprender.

La verdad es que no me atrevía a decirle a la señora Uchiha que su hijo no quería que llevara su apellido como todo lo demás que me había dicho pero no lo conté bueno ni mi mejor amiga lo sabía.

-Bueno lo siento- dijo algo apenada de que ella se diera cuenta de eso –Pero Naruto es mi amigo y no puedo cambiar mi forma de expresar hacia a mis amigos usted ya lo veo- ella me mira aun con seriedad.

-Lo se querida…pero comprende que ya no eres una Haruno si no una Uchiha- me dice tomando mi mano –Creme a mí también me costó mucho trabajo aprender a comportarme como un Uchiha- le sonrió levemente y ella solo me abraza.

-Lo siento- le dijo sintiéndome algo extraña pues no podía negarme a ella y no podía contarle la verdad.

-Sabes me hubiera gustado tener una hija- me dice –Aunque fue muy corto tener a izumi a mi lado ella fue una gran chica que le costó también seguir el código de ética de un Uchiha- la miro si me había contado un poco de su hijo mayor que lamentablemente falleció y que había dejado a Izumi sola.

-Lo sé- le dijo y ella solo toma un mechón de mi cabello para acomodarlo detrás de mi oreja.

-Sabes así te ves hermosa…sin que escondas tu color de tu cabello- me dice y solo siento que mis mejillas están sonrojadas.

-Angelito nos vamos- me dice Naruto que solo sonríe al ver a la señora Uchiha.

-Si- le dijo y ella suelta mi mano.

-Te visitare de nuevo porque creo que tienes mucho trabajo y no puedes ir aquellas clases- me dice y solo asiento con afirmación.

-Claro cuando guste realizare un campito para que me enseñe el código de ética- le dijo y ella solo sonríe.

Como había prometido a Naruto lo invite a que conociera a mi amiga Hinata, con la cual platico mucho aquel día en el bar donde fuimos a bailar y claro está que no fue conmigo aquel chico Uchiha, que para ese entonces el chisme de nuestro matrimonio ya lo sabía toda la ciudad.

Mis amigas y compañeros del trabajo hacían muchas preguntas de cómo conocí aquel chico, que tenía muy bien guardado aquel compromiso y es que la verdad no podía decirles tan solo Hinata sabía lo que realmente significaba aquel matrimonio.

-Sabes es terrible que siempre vengas a esta hora- le dijo aquel chico que había descubierto que era mi admirador secreto.

-No quiero que ellos me miren en la mañana- me dice con el ceño fruncido.

-No tienes porque seguir enviando aquellos arreglos de flores- le dijo y el solo sonríe de lado.

-Porque ya eres una mujer casada- me dice-Te mire aquel día con él y creo que él no te respeta- solo suspiro con pesar.

-Teníamos una discusión de pareja como todos los matrimonios normales- le dijo con una leve sonrisa y sé que tal vez no me creería después de todo él también había convivido conmigo en este tiempo.

-¿Crees que te creo lo que dices?- me dice –Yo le deje muy claro a tu "esposo "que no te puede hacer llorar porque me importara mucho si es Uchiha lo voy a golpear- lo miro con sorpresa y solo suspiro.

-No quiero que te metas en un gran problema conmigo y más con tu tío…tu eres una persona muy valiosa para esa familia como ella también lo es- le dijo sentía un cariño por él y por ella después de todo ellos me ayudan en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida.

-Sabes fui muy lento…y otro seria tu apellido si no fuera por mi timidez- me dice mirando aquella ventana que ya se hecho de noche.

-Tal vez pero no creo que funcione pues yo solo te miro con un hermano- le dijo tenía que ser sincera no podía mentirle, lo miro que se acerca a mí y mirar aquellos ojos haciéndome sentir muy intimidada como lo hacían todos los hombres de su familia.

-Sabes Sakura aun no me doy por vencido- me dice –Se que hay algo muy extraño con aquel Uchiha así que no perderé la esperanza aun no…aun puedes formar parte de mi familia solo es esperar- lo miro pues estaba muy cerca de mi algo raro pues siempre mantenía su distancia conmigo.

Me ponía a pensar porque demonios en mi vida se cruzaban chicos así tan fríos, tan distantes, tan prepotentes pero sobre todos con un carácter de los mil demonios no solo tenía que lidiar con él si no también Uchiha que cuando nos cruzábamos en su casa nos decíamos lo que no nos gustaba de mostros a tal grado de evitarnos cuando uno estaba cruzando o cuando el otro estaba en el comedor y así evitar esas peleas mas por el estado en el que estaba Rin.

Ya casi no pasaba mucho tiempo en aquella casa solo debes en cuando, salía con Rin para prear la llegada del bebé y claro está que Uchiha no decía nada pues también según Rin él no pasaba tampoco mucho tiempo en casa tenia mucho trabajo en los juzgados.

Estaba aprendiendo mucho de la señora Uchiha para "Ser una Uchiha" lo cual me estaba constando mucho porque primero me enseño a sentarme correctamente, la espalda recta, las manos en la pierna de forma de V, las piernas juntas y nunca pero jamás de los nunca cruzar las piernas pues decía que eso solo hacían las chicas sin clase, la cara siempre en alto como también a la hora de caminar mantener aquella pose…demasiado difícil pero estaba aprendiendo, en segundo lugar aprender a hablar correctamente me había traído un libro en donde había algunas palabras que los Uchihas usaban con frecuencia y en tercer lugar saber cómo comer con elegancia en una mesa …eran demasiadas etiquetas que debía aprender pero según la señora Uchiha aun me faltaba mucho para ser una Uchiha, según ella el paso más difícil seria la cocina.

 **/*/**

Había organizado con mis amigas una fiesta para la llegada del bebé de Rin y Obito en diciembre ya faltaban unas semanas para navidad así que teníamos que darme prisa pues aun faltaba dos meses para que ella diera a luz y tenía que tener una grandiosa fiesta.

-¡Ya verás Rin que vendrán muchas chicas con regalos para el bebé!- le dijo con una sonrisa pues estaba armando aquel adorno que iría en la puerta, mientras Obito seguía metiendo dulces en aquellas cajas, Hinata estaba colocando las cajitas en aquellas canastas que ya estaba adornadas.

-Ya verás que será una grandiosa fiesta…Sakura siempre ha organizado unas fiestas muy buenas- dice mi amiga con una sonrisa era la primera vez que trajea alguien a la casa de Uchiha.

-Gracias chicas por organizar esto- dice Obito con una sonrisa y ayuda a Hinata a colocar aquellas canastas en la mesa para seguir con los adornos que irían en las mesas.

-Sabes Sakura- me dice Rin que también esta realizando los recuerdos de la fiesta.

-¿Qué sucede?- le dijo mirándola se veía tan hermosa con aquella barriguita que ya estaba bastante grande, su cabello corto hasta arriba de los hombros resaltando sus ojos color café.

-Quiero que me acompañes a ver alguien que quiero este en esta celebración- me dice bajito para que no escuche Obito y la miro con sorpresa.

-¿A quién vamos a ir a ver?- le pregunto y ella solo sonríe con suavidad.

-Ya verás- me dice y solo le sonrió para escuchar el sonido de la puerta principal que se abría de seguro ya había llegado él, se molestaría y discutiríamos por esto hace mucho que no nos veíamos así que esto sería interesante.

-Así que esto es a lo que venias- dice Uchiha mirando con molestia y solo lo mire también igual pero después mire que Naruto entro detrás de él.

-Angelito…ya casi acaban- dice él acercase a mí para abrazarme y darme un beso en mi frente siempre lo asía cuando me veía.

-Lo sé- le dijo dejando aquellos globos –Es para darle una pre- bienvenida al bebé de Rin- tomo la mano de Rin que saluda con educación para que mi amigo también la salude.

-Bien pues aun puedo ayudar- dice Naruto quitándose el saco y doblando sus mangas de su camisa.

-Te molesta- le dijo mirando a Uchiha que está molesto y solo camino hacía él con la forma que me había enseñado su madre.

-No importa siempre y cuando esto no termine mal- dice mirando a Rin que solo le sonríe como agradecimiento.

-Mentiroso- le dijo frunciendo el ceño y darle la espalda.

-Lo hago por ella y no por ti- dice y mira a mi amiga que entra a la sala.

-Señor Uzumaki llega tarde- le dice a Naruto que solo le sonríe.

-Lo sé…es que tenía mucho trabajo- el ríe y se acerca a ella –Pero ya estoy aquí y puedo ayudar a terminar aquel adorno- señala lo que yo estaba haciendo.

-Espero que no tenga manos torpes…porque es un hecho que para el baile es un desastre- ella sonríe al recordar el gran desastre de aquel bar.

-No soy bueno en el baile…pero si soy bueno en las manualidades- dice mi amigo con una sonrisa.

-No vaya a romper un globo señor Uzumaki- dice ella aun con aquella sonrisa que nunca había visto creo que ya se empiezan a gustar.

-Bien vamos a preara algo de cenar-dice Rin que solo toca su vientre con amor.

-Claro- le dijo para tomar a mi amiga de su mano –Hinata sabe hacer unos aperitivos deliciosos- le dijo a Rin que ya está a nuestro lado.

-Espero me enseñe- dice Rin -¿Se quedara esta noche verdad?- y solo miro a Uchiha que me mira con sorpresa pero no discute nada conmigo por las visitas que hay en su casa.

Aquella cena fue divertida por los chiste de Naruto que siempre quería quedar muy bien con mi amiga, en cuanto Uchiha solo estaba observando lo que decíamos y nuestro comportamiento.

Pensaba en cómo demonios Naruto se había hecho amigo de una persona como él tan fría, tan arrogante y muy odiosa como era él.

Naruto se despidió de mi amiga con la promesa de volverla a visitarla en la empresa y que estaría en esta celebración con una gran regalo para el bebé y su amigo le había dicho que nada ridículo a lo que ignoro Naruto.

-Creo que pasado mañana será un gran día- dice Hinata al dirigirnos hacia la habitación en esa casa.

-Haruno necesito hablar contigo- me dice Uchiha que solo mirando a mi amiga con aquella barbilla en alto y pensé que era por su ego pero no era porque así había sido educado por su familia.

-Ve acomodándote en la habitación- le dijo a Hinata que solo lo mira para ver si me hace algo malo, pues según ella no le agradaba mucho esa mirada que tenía él de pocos amigos a lo que respondí que ya se acostumbraría.

Bajamos de nuevo a la sala pues a su despacho no podíamos entra y menos a su habitación.

-Y ahora que- le dijo cruzándome de brazos y el solo me mira pues había mantenido aquella postura de la cara en alto.

-Necesito que firmes unos papeles- me dice entregándome un folder con algunos documentos y los empiezo a leer detenidamente, lo miro con sorpresa pues era sobre aquella mansión de los Uhchiha.

-No lo hare- le dijo dejando el folder en la mesa del centro y el solo me mira con odio.

-¿Porque no?- me dice y se acerca a mí.

-Si te acercas mas a mi gritare y créeme no quedrás ver enojada a Hinata- le dijo con advertencia pues esta vez no me dejaría que me lastimara físicamente.

-Firmaras aquello- me dice pasándome aquel folder de nuevo y una pluma.

-No lo hare- lo miro con molestia era una gran locura lo que él quería hacer en aquella mansión.

-¡Tú no sabes lo que significa aquella mansión para mí!- me dice ya molesto y lo miro pues es la primera vez que lo veo así.

-No me grites y no voy a permitir que lo hagas- le dijo apretando mi mano en un puño pues él estaba realmente furioso y podía golpearme no me dejaría.

-Con o sin tu firma lo hare- me dice tomando aquellos documentos para verme con el ceño fruncido para dejarme a solas en la sala y poder recuperarme de todo lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos.

Me dirigí a mi habitación con una buena cara no quería que Hinata se enterara de lo que había sucedió en la sala y lo pude disimular muy bien, antes de irnos a dormir ella me había hecho un comentario acerca de aquella foto que tenia de aquel chico con sonrisa suave y elegante que pertenecía a la familia Uchiha que tenía algún parecido con ese mal esposo que tenia.

Como le prometí a Rin iríamos a ver aquella persona para invitarlo a la fiesta gran fue mi sorpresa al ver quien era nada más y nada menos que la persona que me ayudaba con el transporte y envíos de mis clientes Kakashi.

-No sabía que conocía a Kakashi- le dijo a Rin que solo sonríe.

-Si lo conozco fue conmigo y con Obito en la escuela- me dice y ella solo ríe –Él también estuvo enamorado de mí- la miramos con sorpresa y Hinata solo le sonríe.

-Vaya que casualidad- dice mi amiga ayudando a Rin a subir al auto cuando siento que vibra mi celular y ver que era el número de la señora Uchiha.

-Hola- le dijo y la señora me dice.

 _-Sakura necesito que vengas a la mansión…Sasuke va hacer algo terrible-_ solo suspiro con pesar ese chico si haría aquella locura.

-Voy para allá- le dijo mirando a las dos chicas que están en mi auto –Hinata puedes llevar a Rin a casa ahorita las alcanzo- tomo mi bolsa y tomo un taxi evitando que me realizaran preguntas de aquella llamada.

Al llegar aquella colina donde está la mansión de los Uchiha hay varias maquinas de demolición y camino con prisa hasta donde está la señora Uchiha ya desesperada , con un llanto terrible al ver que su hijo si iba a demoler aquella mansión.

-Sakura has algo- me dice y solo miro a ese tipo que solo está dando vueltas enfrente de aquella mansión.

-Voy a hablar con él- le dijo dándole un poco de tranquilidad, así que paso por aquella cinta de precaución – ¿Que se supone que haces?- le dijo al verlo de frente y el solo me mira con la barbilla en alto.

-Lo que debí hacer hace mucho- me dice y solo lo miro.

-No puedes hacerlo si no he firmado- le dijo y el solo suspira.

-De verdad eres tonta- me dice y lo miro molesta.

-No puedes hacerlo y además no me digas así- le dijo con molestia y el solo se ríe de mi.

-Sabes porque soy fiscal- me dice y lo miro sin comprender a qué punto quiere llegar.

-No comprendo- le dijo con sinceridad y el solo tiene aquélla sonrisa que daba miedo.

-Te lo voy a explicar- me dice –Bien como nos casamos por bienes separados esta mansión es mía y yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera- lo miro y el solo se ríe con burla de mi cara está segura.

-Esta mansión también es mía- le dijo con seguridad.

-No es tuya porque sabes no firmaste nada de esta propiedad y yo si por lo que esta es mía- me dice y señala a una chica que entra con unos papeles que me muestra que efectivamente aquella mansión es de él.

-Tu abuelo no me dio a firmar aquello- le dijo –Pero no es el caso…aquella mansión tiene muchos recuerdos que tu madre atesora- el solo sonríe.

-No sabes nada sobre mi familia- me dice y me mira con molestia.

-No se muchas cosas pero no puedo permitir que destruyas esta mansión en donde viviste tú y tu hermano- le dijo y el solo me mira.

-¡La destruiré porque yo no tengo buenos recuerdos y uno de ellos es mi hermano mayor!- me dice y solo lo miro que da la señal para que las maquinas avancen para destruir aquella mansión miro que la señora Uchiha va hacia la mansión y la detengo con ayuda de algunos de los hombre que están allí para sacarnos de aquella área, mirando cómo caía aquella mansión en pedazos y la señora solo lloraba con amargura.

Mire que Uchiha también estaba llorando pero no de tristeza si no de rabia, de enojo y ver que golpeaba el piso con tanta rabia que tenia.

-Lo siento- le dijo a la señora que solo mira como acaban con todo de aquella mansión, miro que él se acerca a nosotras.

-¡Ahora estarás contenta de aquel no queda ningún recuerdo de mi hermano mayor…porque yo acabe con aquello!- dice él con rabia y enojo señalando aquellos escombros de la mansión.

-No sabes cómo duele que hayas terminado así algo que adoraba tu hermano- dice la señora Uchiha.

-¡Por que el está muerto!- dice el con molestia y solo abrazo a la señora protegiéndola de que él haga una locura mayor, lo miro con preocupación pues su mano esta lastimada y el solo sigue llorando de rabia.

Aquella tarde él no se pareció en la casa para nada si no hasta ya más tarde cuando la fiesta de Rin ya había comenzado con su mano vendaba y nadie le preguntaba que paso, yo tampoco había dicho algo sobre aquello.

La fiesta fue bastante bien todas mis amigas habían llevado un regalo para el bebé, mi amiga le dio un móvil con música de cristal que Rin gradeció mucho, Naruto también le llevo un cuadro de angelitos que era realmente hermoso.

Uchiha le había dado una esclava de oro con un hermoso pasamiento para el bebé demostrando que le interesaba de verdad la llegada de este bebé de la persona que considera una segunda madre.

 **/*/**

El tiempo había pasado y ya estamos casi a unos cuatro días para la llegada de la navidad, todo marchaba bien en la empresa y también ya estaba mejorando para ser una Uchiha, la señora Uchiha ya nos habíamos hecho más cercanas después de aquel día y claro está que él y yo nos evitamos a toda cosas o simplemente nos ignorábamos.

En cuanto a la decoración navideña en la casa de Uchiha fue demasiado complicada pues según lo que Rin me había contado él no le gustaba celebrarla solo dejaba que colocar algunos adornos discretos pero nada como yo estaba acostumbrada pero ya que.

Siempre iba a pasar la navidad con mi amiga que hacia una gran fiesta con sus familiares y este año estría invitado Naruto que estaba encantado de pasar estas fechas con nosotras, claro que también invite a Rin y Obito para que no estuvieran solos después de todo Uchiha se iba a quien sabe dónde o se cerraba en su habitación.

-Crees que son demasiados- me dice Rin al ver varios panquecitos que serian decorados.

-No son bastantes- le dijo con una sonrisa siempre llevaba panquecitos a los hospitales y orfanatos con ayuda de Hinata, cada año lo hacíamos y mirábamos aquellas sonrisas de niños como también llevamos juguetes que estaban en proceso de envoltura por mis compañeros.

-Es una buena acción- dice Obito ayudándonos a colocarlos en las bolsas para que sean entregados.

-Gracias por invitarnos a la fiesta de navidad de la señorita Hinata- dice Rin con una sonrisa y sigue decorando los panquecitos.

-A Hinata le encantara que estén allí presentes- le dijo y solo suspiro con pesar pues me encontraría con él de nuevo lo había evitado pero el discretamente me enviaba algún obsequio o coincidía en aquella cafetería que tanto me gustaba.

-Así que ese es su plan para navidad- dice Uhchiha que entra al comedor para ver todo lo que estábamos haciendo.

-La señorita Hinata nos invito y como el joven Sasuke no celebra la navidad así que lo hemos decidido- dice Obito con una sonrisa y el solo lo mira con sorpresa nunca los miraba con molestia siempre era su rostro relajado hasta amable con ellos.

-No se preocupen pues todos los años pueden festejar navidad conmigo y con Hinata…también el pequeño que ya está por llegar- dijo con una sonrisa y el solo me mira con seriedad.

-Es ridículo- me dice y solo sonrió ya estaba de nuevo molesto, no sabía porque me gustaba hacerlo enojar así sin parecía un niño pequeño, aunque no me gustaba que se alterara mucho pues cuando lo hacía era como ver al mismísimo demonio. Miraba que seguimos decorando aquellos panques hasta que alguien toco el timbre.

-Voy yo- dice Obito para pasar a lado de él.

-Ya tengo las manos manchadas- le dijo a Rin que esta acomodando los que ya están en bolsas.

-Joven Sasuke lo buscan- dice Obito algo serio y eso nos pone en alerta pues nunca tenia aquella expresión, él va a la sala para ver quién era y lo seguimos pues Obito fue detrás de Uhchiha.

Mire que en la sala estaba una mujer muy hermosa de cabello negro largo, dos niños y un bebé que había jurado haber visto en algún lado.

-Obito llévate a los niños a comer algo a la cocina- dice Uchiha que solo mira a la chica con molestia, Obito se llevo a los niños a la cocina y Rin quería llevarse a la niña pero no podía cargarla así que me adelante para ver a la mujer que me entregaba a la niña en su rostro había un leve moretón en su ojo, ella desvió la mirada y tome a la niña para llevarla a un lugar más seguro.

-¿Quién es?- le pregunto a Obito que me ayuda a cargar a la niña.

-Ella es la esposa del hermano mayor del joven Sasuke…Izumi- me dice y lo miro con sorpresa hace mucho quería conocerla según la señora Uchiha aquella chica era una excelente mujer que portaba con orgullo el apellido de esa familia.

La gran curiosidad me mataba así que fue a oír lo que hablaban pues sabía que algo andaba mal con ella.

-¡Porque no me has dicho que él te golpeaba!- decía Uchiha con molestia.

-Nunca pensé que llegaría a esto- decía ella.

-¡Pero lo voy a matar por haberte hecho esto!- decía Uchiha.

-No por favor no quiero que te metas en problemas pro mi…tan solo vine aquí porque quería que me ayudaras no quiero regresar a mi casa no hasta que el divorcio proceda- dice ella algo preocupada.

-¡Cuando mi hermanó estaba con vida jamás te toco un pelo y ese maldito lo hiso tiene que pagar!- dice Uchiha que ya está realmente enojado.

-Lo pagara pues he interpuesto una demanda por maltrato y quiero que me ayudes a que no vea a mis hijos nunca más- dice ella que ya está llorando.

-¡Le quitaremos ese privilegio…ya verás que si!- dice Uchiha.

\- Gracias- dice ella entre lágrimas.

-Por favor no llores Izumi que me da tanta arabia de que no me dejes golpearlo por lo que te ha hecho- dice Uchiha –Como crees que mi hermano este mirando desde allá arriba esto- ella siegue llorando.

-Las cosas ya no andaban bien entre él y yo desde el nacimiento de Momo…pensé que tal vez mejoraría pero no- dice ella y Uchiha gruñe con fastidio.

-¡No y por eso te golpeo…maldito!- dice él.

-Sasuke…tu hermano fue un gran hombre y me arrepiento de haberme vuelto a casar- dice ella –Te puedo pedir un favor- después un gran silencio invadió la sala hasta que escuché de nuevo la voz de él.

-Claro- dice él.

-Podría quedarme aquí en tu casa por unos días…ya casi en navidad y no quiero que mis hijos estén mal en ese día- dice ella.

-Está bien puedes quedarte le tiempo que quieras en mi casa- dice Uchiha.

-Tu esposa no se molestara- dice ella con algo de preocupación.

-No ella no tiene porque molestarse pues esta es mi casa- dice Uchiha con orgullo y solos suspiro con lastima, ella discute con él para que yo sea llamada para que me lo pida y de su visto a este esto y así es que soy llamada para verla.

-Lo siento mucho pro haber llegado así- me dice y ella sonríe con suavidad.

-No se preocupe- le dijo con sinceridad.

-Ella se va quedar aquí- dice Uchiha como una orden y ella se molesta por como lo dijo.

-No hay problema- dijo con una leve sonrisa –Se puede quedar el tiempo que guste- ella me mira dándome las gracias, los niños ya entraron la sala para contarle a su mamá que hay panques de figuras navideñas.

-Ellos son mis hijos…Itachi, Yuu y Momo- dice ella presentándome a los niños.

-¡Mami están delicioso los panques!- dice el niño con nombre Yuu se veía que era el más alegre pues su hermano mayor era algo serio que solo observaba lo que había a su alrededor.

El pequeño Yuu se marcho con Obito para continuar comiendo aquel panque solo estaba el otro niño que miraba a su mamá.

-Nos vamos aquedar aquí verdad- dice el niño mirando a Uchiha que también lo observa.

-Claro que nos quedaremos aquí…en la casa del tío Sasuke- dice ella con una sonrisa.

-Pasaremos navidad con él- dice el niño señalando a Uchiha y su madre lo regaña por hacer ese gesto.

Después de una cena algo seria pues no sabía como debía tratar aquella mujer, Obito ya había preparado la habitación en donde se quedarían a dormir.

Tenía que romper aquella incomodada con ella así que tome aquella pomada que tenia para quitar los moretones, tal vez así lograría comunicarle con ella un poco.

Al salir me encuentro con Uchiha que ya traía aquella bata para dormir y lo mire con suavidad no quería pelar no con los niños presentes ya habían pasado por mucho sufrimiento.

-¿A dónde vas?- me pregunta y solo lo miro.

-Voy a dejarle esto a ella- le enseño aquel frasco con la pomada.

-No quiero que te hagas amiga de ella- me dice y lo miro con sorpresa.

-Pero que- le dijo confundida por lo que ha dicho.

-Ella es alguien muy importante para mí- me dice y solo lo miro.

-Solo quiero darle esto…sin ningún compromiso- le dijo y el solo suspira para ver a uno de los niños que nos mira con curiosidad.

-Mi madre me ha dicho que ustedes son esposos- dice el niño –Pero lo curioso es que no duerme en la misma habitación…igual mis padres- lo miro con sorpresa.

-Era de espera que tú te dieras cuenta de lo que sucede con tus padres- dice Uchiha y lo miro indicándole que no continúe él no era el indicado para hablar de ese tema si no la mamá del pequeño debía explícale todo.

-No quiero a mi padre porque él golpeo a mi mamá…yo me di cuenta de eso- dice el niño –No quiero volverlo a ver nunca más- lo miro con sorpresa por sus palabras un niño tan pequeño se había dado cuenta de todo lo que sucedía en su casa no era correcto, por alguna extraña razón sentía algo ante sus palabras yo también odiaba a mis padres por lo que me habían hecho cuando era pequeña y aquellas heridas no estaba aun curadas del todo, pero no podía permitir que un niño como él tuviera las misma heridas que yo tenía que hacer algo por él.

 ***********************************Continura*******************************

 **Gracias por sus comentarios…una gran disculpa por algunas faltas de ortografía que ya estoy revisando, espero les guste mucho este capítulo que ya va a comenzar el tan inesperado SasuSaku jejeejje a esperar…ya di pistas de aquel admirador de Sakura…dioses es una gran locura que solo a mí se me ocurre poner a es personaje con ella…espero no me odien por ese personaje…nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **El ultimo Uchiha**

 **Capitulo 7**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

Nunca olvidaría aquella última navidad en la que estuvo mi hermano, si recordaba cada vez que se acercaba aquella fecha y dolía mucho el saber que no podía regresar el tiempo para vivir el momento.

En aquella época donde todo estaba lleno de paz y amor se había ido, mi madre siempre mantenía la decoración de luces en aquella mansión y el delicioso aroma a pan y poche navideño en toda la casa, mi padre colocaba las luces en los inmensos árboles que rodeaban la mansión y mi hermano preparaba todo para ir a entregar regalos a los niños en los hospitales.

" _Prométeme Sasuke que cuando yo no pueda hacer esto tú lo harás con todo el cariño y amor de dar un poco de alegría a las personas que lo necesitan…porque es reconfortarle esa acción en nuestros corazones"._

Como olvidaría aquella promesa si en esta época seguía en mi mente, no era fácil olvidar aquellos momentos pero la tristeza invadía mi corazón al saber que mi familia se había roto con la muerte de mi hermano mayor.

Abrí los ojos ya no quería ver aquellas imágenes de mi familia en aquella época odiaba estas fechas, suspire con pesar al ver el techo de mi habitación y mirar hacia la ventana que estaba cubierta por nieve y sentir un poco de frio.

Mire a mi lado estaba la última foto que nos tomamos mi hermano y yo.

-Itachi mañana es navidad…otra navidad sin ti- digo con tristeza para levantarme pues hoy tenía algo que hacer marque el número de ella para saber si todo estaba listo para esa misión de cada año hacía.

-Está todo listo- le dijo a ella por teléfono colocando mi bata para salir de mi habitación.

 _-Si Sasuke todo está ya preparado-_ me dice ella por la línea telefónica y solo miro mi reflejo en el espejo.

-Bien estaré por allí a medio día…ya que hoy tengo que acompañar a mi Izumi a una celebración- dijo dejando el cepillo en el tocador.

 _-No te preocupes todo está listo pero tendrás que llegar un poquito antes por el disfraz-_ me dice y solo suspiro.

-Estaré allí antes para que me ayudes- le digo y cuelgo la llamaba sin decir más salgo de la habitación para sentir aquel dulce aroma en mi casa, era el mismo desde niño de seguro Izumi había realizado aquel panque de frutas que mi madre cada año hacía.

-¡Mira mami hay mucha nieve!- decía uno de los hijo de Izumi con emoción y solo sonríe al recordar que yo también me emocionada por la nieve cuando tenía esa edad, corría por la mansión hacia a la habitación de Itachi para despertarlo para que fuéramos a ver la nieve, jugar con la nieve y hacer muñecos de nieve.

" _Sasuke que tal si hacemos un muñeco de nieve"._

-¡Yuu que tal si hacemos un muñeco de nieve!- decía Haruno al pequeño niño de 7 años que estaba feliz por la nieve.

-¡Si Sakura vamos a fuera!- decía el niño con emoción y solo la mire con seriedad como lo hacia ella siempre conseguía crear una amistad con las personas con tanta facilidad igual que lo hacia Itachi y me molestaba que fuera así tan fácil para ella integrase a las personas cercanas a mí.

-Pero primero vamos a desayunar- decía Izumi que ya estaba más tranquila ya no tenía aquel golpe en su rostro, la demanda procediera después de navidad y ella había decidido no ver a su maldito esposo también evitaba tener contacto con su familia que deseaban que hubiera una reconciliación pero Izumi había decidió seguir con la demanda y continuar sola con sus hijos, yo le dije que no estaría sola que la apoyaría ya que a mi hermano le prometí cuidarla de todo y esta vez lo cumpliría.

-Así que hoy habrá un gran desayuno- dijo mirando que todos ya están en la mesa a punto de desayunar.

-Claro que si ven- me dice Izumi al acercarse a mí y tomar mi mano para hacerme sentar a lado de Haruno que solo me mira con tranquila, desde que llegaron ellos ya no peleamos constantemente en especial ella se encontraba en casa jugando con los niños, preparando algunas galletas para las personas que cantaban villancicos, adornando el árbol de navidad y más aún recordaba las palabras que le había a dicho a ese niño que llevaba en nombre de mi hermano.

" _Sabes que no debes odiar a tu padre porque de la forma que realizado sus acciones son incorrectas, aun en el fondo de todo seguirá siendo tu padre…créeme que cuando crezcas un poco comprenderás que realmente no puedes odiarlo…por el simple hecho de que es tu padre"._

El niño solo la miro sin emoción y se marchó a la habitación, la mire y le comente porque le había dicho aquello al niño a lo que ella respondió _"Creo que tu ni yo podemos darle un buen consejo al niño cuando nosotros tenemos un gran resentimiento por nuestros padres…tal solo quería que el pudiera pensar en lo que decía o en las acciones que tomaría de hoy en adelante con su padre…tal vez nosotros no podríamos cambiar aquel recrecimiento por nuestros padres pero podríamos evitarlo con él"_.

Aun pensaba porque tenía aquello que tanto les aguardaba a las personas era como un don que tenía y siempre me recordaba a mi hermano, ella era inteligente no lo dudaba si no tendría aquella empresa que construyó con sus propio esfuerzo, con su propio talento y aún más tenía amigos que estaban dispuestos a dar la vida por ella entre ellos mi mejor amigo que solo basto hablar con ella unas horas para convertirse en uno de sus mejores amigos, era definitivo que ella tenía es facilidad y eso me molestaba porque yo nunca pude tener amigos leales pues siempre veía el interés de mi apellido, de mi dinero o el simple hecho de ser el hijo de un juez traería beneficios.

-¡Mamá no me gusta las pasas!- decía el pequeño Yuu que estaba quitando aquellas pasa de su pan, si Izumi había realizado aquel pan de frutas de la familia Uchiha que tanto le gustaba a mi hermano y a mí.

-Yo me las comeré por ti- decía Haruno a quitarles aquellas pasas.

-¿Te gusto el pan?- me pregunta Izumi y solo asiento era como recordar aquellas épocas cuando era un niño pero no podía llorar tenía que mantener mi personalidad fría ante los ojos de estas personas que estaban enfrente de mí.

Después del desayuno los niños decidieron ir a jugar en la nieve colocándose sus chamarras y gorros por el frio que aun hacia a fuera.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir?- decía el niño con nombre Itachi que me recordaba mucho a mi hermano no solo por el nombre que llevaba si no que tenía ciertas manías que estaba seguro que Izumi le había inculcado en su educación.

-Porque debes cuidar a Yuu- dice Izumi cerrando la chamarra de este niño que solo suspiraba con pesar.

-¡Vamos!- dice Yuu que ya tiene de la mano a Haruno que solo sonríe al ver aquel niño tan emocionada la miro de nuevo porque tenía que sonreír de esa forma.

Los mire que jugaban con Obito en aquella nieve que había en el patio de atrás, se divertían mucho con ella lanzando aquellas bolas de nieva hacia Obito que solo se protegía el que casi no participaba en esa guerra de nieve era Itachi hasta que lo hicieron participe, la mire de nuevo con una sonrisa tan sincera y hasta por mi mente pareció aquel apodo que Naruto le había puesto "Angelito".

-No has quitado la mirada de tu esposa- me dice Izumi y solo suspiro para ver a los niños.

-No es verdad- le digo y ella solo sonríe tenía a su hija mas pequeña en sus brazos que solo miraba con atención a sus hermanos.

-Mentiroso…te conozco muy bien Sasuke Uchiha y sé que ya estas enamorado de Sakura- dice y la miro como si me estuviera ofendiendo.

-No verdad- le digo con molestia y ella solo ríe.

-Te gusta lo sé…la miras con tanta atención…te molesta que ella sonríe…te molesta que ella tenga esa facilidad de hacer amigos pero más te molesta que ella sea tan brillante, tan valiente y que no tiene ninguna amargura aun sabiendo que su vida no ha sido tan fácil y que son tan parecidos en ciertos aspectos y eso te tenga tan embobado de ella- dice Izumi y la miro no le digo más pues en ciertas cosas había dicho algo de mi propia verdad.

-Ella me recuerda demasiado a Itachi- le digo no la miraba ni yo sabía porque le estaba diciendo aquello.

-Y eso te molesta mucho- me dice y solo suspiro con pesar.

-No quiero volver amar…para que después me arrebaten ese amor como pasó con Itachi- la miro y ella solo sonríe, no quería volver a sentir aquel sentimiento porque sabía que era como una maldición de mi familia de no poder amar y no ser amado ese era mi cruel destino por ser un Uchiha.

-Itachi se fue tranquilo- me dice – ¿Y sabes porque?- solo meneo la cabeza negando aquella pregunta.

-No- le dijo y ella toma mi mano con la de ella.

-Porque había cumplido con su misión en esta vida…pero más al saber que tú podrías ser tan feliz con ella- me miro y ve en sus ojos las lágrimas aculadas que no quería salir.

-¿Feliz?- le digo y ella solo me sonríe.

-No puedo decírtelo no aun hasta que estés completamente enamorado de Sakura- me dice –Y cuando te pregunte ¿si estas enamorado de tu esposa? me respondas que si…te diré el gran secreto que tu hermano a guardo para ti- la miro con sorpresa y ella solo me sonríe.

-Aquí les traje chocolate- dice Rin que trae una charola con tazas de chocolate.

-¡Oh Rin espera! No debes cargar mucho…yo te hubiera ayudado- dice Izumi a levantarse y entregarme a la niña en mis brazos.

-Izumi- le digo mirando a la niña que me mira con sorpresa para después sonríe y acurrucarse en mi mecho y solo suspira con pesar ahora no podría irme a cambiarme pues tenía que muchas cosas por hacer.

-¿Qué paso?- me dice Izumi y solo la miro con molestia ella solo ríe –Oh Momo te quiere mucho- los niños entra a la casa para contarle a su madre lo bien que se divirtieron con Haruno, por suerte la niña se había dormido así pude dejarla en la cama para que descansara.

Tenía que darme prisa para ir a enterar aquello que como cada año lo hacía por mi hermano.

-No se te olvide que te esperaremos aquí a las 5:00 pm para ir a la fiesta de navidad- me dice Izumi que está sacando la ropa de sus hijos para lavarla.

-Si- dijo caminando por aquel pasillo antes de bajar las escaleras encontrándome a Haruno de frente de mí ya traía una nueva peluca de color castaño claro casi rubio haciéndome recordar a aquella mujer tan molesta, pase a su lado y le quite la peluca haciéndola que se sorprendiera por mi acción.

-No te queda el rubio- le dijo sin verla y soltar aquella peluca.

-¡Oye!- me dice y solo bajo la escaleras para salir de la casa sin más.

 **/*/**

Habíamos llegado aquel hospital que tantos años ayudo mi hermano cuando estaba con vida y ahora me tocaba a mi hacer lo que él hacía cada año dar un poco de alegría a los demás pero en secreto.

-¡Santa ya llego!- decía una pequeña niña que sonreía con alegría al verme vestido de aquel personaje que los niños adoraban, solo me acerque a ella para entregarle un regalo y sentir aquel cálido calor en mi corazón era bueno en estas fechas.

Así varios niños se me acercaban a mí para tomar los regalos que tenía para ellos era una tarea nada fácil y más con el disfraz que traía era algo incómodo pero sabía que al final de esta acción me sentirá bien de seguir cumpliendo con la misión que mi hermano me había dejado a cargo.

-Karin los medicamentos fueron entregados- le digo a mi acompañante que ella se había hecho cargo de los regalos para los niños.

-Claro que si están ya en la farmacia y en la bodega del hospital- me digo con una sonrisa y solo asiento para seguir repartiendo los regalos y escuchar a cada niño su deseo de navidad.

Ya estaba algo agotado había recorrido cada rincón del hospital hasta que visualice a unas señoritas con aquellos tres niños que yo conocía muy bien, tome del barco a Karin que se sorprendió mucho por mi acción.

-Te sucede algo Sasuke- me dice y solo le pido que no diga mi nombre.

-Mira esas mujeres no pueden verme- le digo mirando a Izumi, Haruno y a los niños que estaban alegres entregando aquellos regalos.

-¿Por qué?- me dice y solo la miro.

-Una de ellas en mi cuñada y la otra es mi…esposa- digo con algo de duda en la última y Karin la observa con atención.

-Vaya que es hermosa- dice y solo gruño de fastidio.

-Bien iré a la área que falta- le digo –Te veo en el auto- miro que ya viene hacia nosotros saliendo rápidamente de ese pasillo para entra a la área que me falta y era donde había niños en fase terminal.

En especial esa área me afectaba mucho al ver aquellos niños que luchaban por su vida y sabía muy bien que les daría un poco de esperanza al verme, también con ellos podía ser yo mismo sin esconder mis sentimientos o ser el hombre frio que era con los demás, aquellos niños rompían aquel caparazón que tenía y sabía muy bien que mi hermano dese haya en el cielo sonriera al verme realmente como soy con aquellos niños.

Salí de aquella área con lágrimas pues había varios niños que ya estaban a un paso de adelantarse al paraíso, sentir una gran impotencia de no poder evitar lo inevitable de la vida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me dice la voz de un niño y lo miro con sorpresa era Itachi el hijo de Izumi.

-¿Cómo?- le digo secando las lágrimas que tenía y el me mira.

-Sé que no eres el Santa real…y tampoco sé porque estas disfrazado de él- me dice y solo me quedo en shock ese niño de verdad era inteligente.

-¿Porque crees eso?- le digo y el solo sonríe levemente.

-El verdadero Santa está muy ocupado hoy que no tiene tiempo de pasear por los Hospitales eso es más que obvio- me dice y lo miro –No le diré nada a mi mamá…ni a tu esposa de que estabas disfrazado de Santa…será un secreto- lo miro con sorpresa como sabía que era yo si mi traía el disfraz de Santa y con relleno, la barba blanca y el cabello blanco, lentes de contacto en color azul no era el mismo pero me sorprendía que aquel niño se diera cuenta de quién era, no importaba ya saque de mi bolsa unos 5 bastones de dulce y se los entregue Itachi que los recibió sin decir más.

Después de acabar de entregar todo aún seguía pensando en lo que pasó con aquel niño como se había dado cuenta de que era yo, mire a mis petirrojos que estaban en la casa de Karin pues era lo único que me hacía sentir en paz cuando los veía o los oía cantar.

Recordaba que mi hermano me regalo uno de ellos era rojo con negro decía que era igual que el emblema de mi familia, me gustaba alimentarlo, oía cantar en la mañanas pero el día que Itachi sufrió el accidente donde perdió la vida aquel hermoso petirrojo al día siguiente amaneció muerto dejándome con una inmensa soledad.

-¿Te iras verdad?- me dice Karin que solo me mira con aquellos ojos color café debajo de aquellos horrendos lentes que usaba.

-Si- digo aun contemplando a los petirrojos.

-Yo también iré a la casa de mi tía para estar en la cena de navidad- me dice y solo suspiro al sentir de nuevo como vibra mi celular y ver el número de aquella mujer que molesta era.

-Tu amiga es una fastidiosa- le digo mirándola y ella solo me mira con sorpresa.

-Ella no es mi amiga- dice y solo la miro cruzándome de brazos.

-Ya les has dicho que tenemos una relación- la miro y ella solo suspira.

-Ya le he dicho que yo soy tu amante en turno- dice y solo sonrió con ironía.

-No creo que la hayas convencido de ese modo- le digo y ella solo me mira con fastidio.

-Ella no creo lo nuestro- me dice y me levanto de aquella silla en la que estaba, ella se sobre salta al verme muy cerca de ella hasta tiene un ligero sonrojo.

-Dile que tengo una llave de tu casa….que tenemos un buen sexo que casi siempre vengo aquí por eso…dile que me gusta estar aquí…o es más dile que cuidas a nuestros hijos- sonríe con maldad al ver su rostro ya rojo de la vergüenza.

-Ella dice que no nos ve juntos por la calle- dice ella aun con la cara roja y solo rio divertido por lo que dice.

-No me voy a exhibir…siempre he mantenido un perfil bajo y mi reputación intachable- le digo camino por aquella pequeña sala que tiene en su casa.

-En cuanto a los hijos hablas de los petirrojos verdad- me dice y la miro con seriedad.

-Pues es obvio no- le digo –Dile eso y le envías una foto con caritas de felicidad- ella solo me mira con fastidio de que le tomaba el pelo otra vez.

-Solo te burlas de mi Sasuke- me dice ella con irritación y solo la miro con una sonrisa de lado.

-En fin solo has que ella deje de molestarme…me tengo que ir- le digo tomando mis cosas para salir he ir a mi casa ya que iría a la dichosa fiesta de navidad con la amiga de Haruno.

 **/*/**

Me sorprendió mucho que aquella amiga de Haruno partencia a la familia de los Hyuga los cuales eran los dueños de los bancos de la ciudad y de Japón.

-No me habías dicho que tu amiga era Hyuga- le digo a Haruno que solo sonríe levemente.

-No preguntaste- me dice sin más y la miro al final ella no se coloco aquella peluca de color rubio si no traía su pelo rosa con un peinado que era muy parecido al que usaban las mujeres de mi Familia, era de esperarse que Izumi la arreglara de esa forma.

-Angelito- decía mi amigo al acercarse a nosotros claro eso no me sorprendía mucho que estuviera aquí pues lo había visto muy atento con la chica Hyuga.

-Qué bueno que has venido- dice ella con una de sus tantas sonrisas y solo trato de alejarme pues no me gradaba estar allí con ellos y mire alguien que no me esperaba encontrar en esta fiesta.

-Tú qué haces aquí- le digo a él que se acerca a mí con aquella maldita sonrisa que me molestaba.

-Sakura me ha invitado como también me presentó a una chica algo especial- me dice y lo miro sin comprender –Mira allí está la chica especial- miro a Sai a donde me señala y me encuentro con una chica alta, rubia y ojos color verde claro algo presumida pues sonreía con descaro miraba a Sai con coquetería, tal vez si estarían predestinado a estar juntos ya que los dos son tan falsos.

-Así que al final si vino a la fiesta Uchiha- me dice la voz de una chica a mi lado para ver que era la chica Hyuga que me mira con aquellos ojos tan especiales de color gris.

-Lo hice por mi cuñada- le digo y ella solo me mira con seriedad y de igual forma la miro creo que los dos teníamos miradas algo pesadas y ninguno se daba por vencido.

-Dejemos en claro algo señor Uchiha- me dice –Se lo que planea hacerle a mi amiga y déjeme le comento que si se atreva a lastimarla se las verá conmigo- ella toma mi corbata en sus manos para acércame a ella que me mira con el ceño fruncido pero yo solo la miro con sorpresa aun sosteniéndole la mirada.

-No sé a qué se refiera señorita Hyuga- le dijo y siento que su mano aprieta la corbata para sentir que me está horacando.

-Yo no soy tan tonta como lo aparento- me dice –Se la clase de chico que es usted y su amiguito que anda tratando de conquistarme…no soy tonta se sus intenciones así que ya esta advertido señor Uchiha- la miro y gracias a mi buena suerte llega mi amigo para salvarme.

\- Hinata que pasa- dice Naruto algo sorprendido por lo que está viendo pero ella me suelta de mala gana y solo me mira con molestia.

-Nada solo conversaba con el esposo de mi mejor amiga- dice ella alejándose un poco aun mirándome y Naruto va detrás de ella para decirle que le muestra los grandes jardines de la casa de los Hyuga, ella solo camina escuchando a mi amigo vaya que era persistente.

-Así que no soy el único que le ha caído mal- dice aquel chico que me dijo que no hiciera llorar a Haruno que si no él me golpearía.

-No sé que habla- le digo mirándolo –Y a todo esto ¿Tu quien eres?- le pregunto la verdad ni sabia su nombre o que hacia aquí en la fiesta.

\- Yo me llamo Neji Hyuga- me dice y lo miro aquel chico traía el cabello largo algo había oído sobre esa familia aun conservaban ciertas tradiciones de la antigüedad y una de esas era el cabello largo, practicaban las artes marciales antiguas de Japón y trataban de mantener sus casa como en aquellas épocas era una familia algo longeva.

-A que bueno- le digo para retirarme y el solo toma mi hombro para hacerme girar para verlo de nuevo.

-No voy a permitir que lastimes a Sakura aunque tenga que intervenir en su falso matrimonio la voy a recuperar…porque ella debía ser una Hyuga y no una Uchiha- me dice mirándome con molestia y solo sonrió con ironía nadie me había hablado así nunca en mi vida ahora si ya estaba molesto no solo me fastidio Sai, la chica Hyuga ahora este tipo pues que era él día fastídiateme cuando solo pretendía pasar desapercibido en esta fiesta, le quito su mano de mi hombro con fastidio.

-Ella tomo la decisión de casarse conmigo- lo miro con el ceño fruncido si quería pelear estaba bien no me dejaría que me humillara un Hyuga.

-Sasuke al fin te encuentro vamos que te esta buscando Rin- dice Izumi que interviene y me aleja de aquel chico que aun siento su mirada.

Mire de nuevo con fastidio a Izumi que solo me miraba con molestia.

-¿Qué pretendías Sasuke de meterte en un problema con el joven Hyuga?- me dice y solo suspiro.

-El me molesto primero- le digo en mi defensa y ella solo sonríe.

-Vamos debes divertirte- me dice tocando mi rostro con cariño desde que era niño siempre lo hacia ese gesto igual que Itachi.

-Lo intento- le digo con sinceridad y ella solo sonríe.

-Sé que esta fecha no te gusta en nada- me dice –Yo también recuerdo mucho a tu hermano…siempre lo hago cada día pero sabes miro a mis hijos y sonrió porque tal vez si no hubiera pasado nada esos niños serían los hijos del hombre que amo- miro aquellos niños que juegan en la nieve con los demás niños que estaban en la fiesta.

-El mayor me recuerda mucho a mi hermano- le digo mirando aquel niño que solo suspira con pesar al ser jalado por su hermano para que se integre al juego.

-Lo sé- me dice Izumi –Itachi es igual a él…Yuu se parece a ti cuando eras niño- la mira con molestia y ella sonríe-Es la verdad y lo sabes- me abraza y solo sigo mirando aquellos niños.

Después del intercambio de regalos que hiso la señorita Hyuga a todos los niños que mostraban una gran sonrisa por aquellos regalos.

También observe que Haruno estaba demasiado divertida con aquellas personas y solo fruncí el ceño porque tenía que ser así tan alegre, tan amable con ellos, también era observado por aquel tipo que miraba a Haruno con tanta insistencia y eso me molestaba mucho.

Miraba los inmensos árboles que había en aquella casa cubiertos por la nieve era un lugar muy pacifico.

-Por fin te encontré- me dice la voz de Haruno a mis espaldas y la mire estaba algo sonrojada tal vez por lo que estado tomando.

-Parece que has bebido mucho ponche navideño- le digo mirándola con seriedad y ella solo ríe ante mi mirada.

-¡Ni porque es navidad puedes cambiar un poco de tu mirada!- me dice acercándose a mí y solo la mire con sorpresa ya me hablaba de tu.

-Yo creo que ya no debes beber pero bueno es tu decisión- le digo y ella sonríe mostrando aquellos perfectos dientes blancos.

-¡Tengo una sorpresa para ti!- me dice entregándome su vaso con el líquido rojo del poche y la miro que se busca en sus bolsas de su pantalón se tambalea y la mire ya estaba ebria -¡Aquí esta!- dice mostrándome el papel que tome y mire es u na solicitud de cambio de apellido.

-¿Cómo?- le digo leyendo el contenido aun con el vaso en mi otra mano.

-Tu abuelo quiere que sea una Uchiha- me dice -¡Todos quieren que sea una Uhchiha…tu madre enseñándome como ser, Izumi también mostrando sus conocimientos en los Uhchiha…y solo tu no quieres que sea una Uchiha!- la miro que me señala con su dedo y ya está cerca de mí para sentir aquel aroma a cerezas que emanaba ella.

-Habíamos acordado de que no lo serias- le digo alejándola un poco y ella solo sonríe quitándome la hoja.

-¡Pues tendrás que hacer algo por lo mientras guardado el papel!- dice ella guardando de nuevo el papel en su bolsa tambaleándose de nuevo y la tomo de un brazo para que no se caiga.

-Es mejor irnos- le digo y ella solo sonríe como una niña pequeña.

-No aun no- dice para acercarse a mí y mirar el vaso que tengo en la mano -¡Eso es mío!- miro que quiere aquel líquido y solo lo tomo de un sorbo sintiendo el alcohol en mi garganta.

-Listo ahora si nos vamos—le digo sujetándole y ella hace un puchero de niña pequeña que sonrió levemente por aquel gesto.

-¡Eso era mío!- dice ella aun con aquella mirada y solo la sostengo pues esta ya casi esta por acercarse.

-No vamos- le digo con firmeza y mirar que ella a colocado su cabeza en mi hombro ya había cerrado sus ojos, solo camine con ella en mi brazo para dejar aquel vaso en la mesa cerca para descubrir que aquel sujetos miraba.

-Sakura está mal es mejor que yo me haga cargo- me dice acercándose a ella pero solo paso mi brazo por su cintura para llevármela y sin detenerme a lo que él me dijera algo más.

Para subirla al carro fue algo tedioso y más porque los niños ya estaban dormidos en los asientos de este, pero al final todos subimos al carro para ir a casa sin más.

Bajamos a los niños primeros para dejarlos en la cama para la siguiente era Haruno que gran sorpresa me lleve que ya estaba en el suelo de la sala que estaba riendo divertida y solo la mire con molestia.

-Sakura- decía Rin que la miraba con preocupación.

-Déjala ahorita la subo a su habitación- le digo a ella para que fuera a descansar pues había comentado que no se sentía muy bien, mire a Obito para que se llevara a Rin a descansar.

La tome de la mano para que se sentará y ella solo me miro con una sonrisa.

-Sabes mirándote bien no te ves tan mal- me dice y la miro son seriedad.

-Vamos a tu habitación mañana vas a tener la cruel realidad de tu ebriedad- le digo y ella solo ríe divertida.

-Sabes Izumi me ha dicho que tú eras un niño muy alegre en el pasado y la verdad es que no creí nada- me dice mientras la levanto rápidamente y ella solo me mira con aquella sonrisa -¡Oh hueles muy bien!- ella se acerca a mí y solo me alejo un poco, estaba seguro que si ella estuviera en sus cinto sentidos ya estaríamos peleando y no como ahora tan juntos.

-Vamos- le digo sujetándola en la cintura para subir las escaleras con ella en mi brazo.

-Sabes que a todas mis amigas le agradaste y no sé porque si te conocieran de verdad lo mal que me tratas no pensarían que eras un príncipe- me dice y la miro con molestia.

-Es mejor que no sigas- le digo y entro en su habitación que olía a cerezas como ella.

La coloco con suavidad en su cama y ella solo ríe divertida ya acostada en su cama, antes de levantarme ella me toma del brazo para hacerme sentar a su lado.

-No tienes por qué irte tan rápido- me dice y la miro con sorpresa si ella no estaba nada bien.

-No sería correcto- le digo quitando sus delgados dedos en mi brazo y ella solo iré.

-¡Oh vamos hace mucho que no estoy con un hombre!- ella ríe divertida de seguro por mi cara de shock que tenía ante sus palabras.

-Bien pues ya te dije que no voy a compartir nada contigo…no eres la clase de chicas que comparto la cama- le digo ya de pie para verle su rostro sonrojado, su cabello rosa esparcido por la cama y su risa que se oía en todo la habitación.

-¡Allí está el Uchiha que yo conozco…cual príncipe si no tienes nada de esa palabra!- me dice levantando un poco para quitarse los zapatos y gatear hasta la cabecera de la cama –Ya puedes irte- me dice que ya está su cabeza en la almohada solo me mira con cansancio y solo suspiro ni yo sabía porque había hecho eso de ayudarla a subir a su cuarto, mire en aquel mueble había unas fotos algo ya antiguas me acerque para mirar con sorpresa.

-Pero que…- digo en voz baja ella ya se había dormido.

Tome las fotos en mis manos eran mis antepasados pues recordaba que mi hermano y yo estuvimos buscando en aquellas viejas cajas fotos de nuestros abuelos o de la familia hasta que Itachi encontró una foto de aquella mujer la primera esposa de un Uhchiha y el señor Shen Uchiha, que según lo que investigo mi hermano él estaba enamorado de una mujer muy especial pero fue obligado a casarse con Sarada Uchiha que era la misma en la foto que tenía en mis manos.

La pregunta que estaba en mi cabeza era ¿cómo Haruno había conseguido estas fotos? y más quien era aquella mujer que estaba con Sarada Uchiha, al parecer tenía que esperar a mañana para que ella me explicara esto pero aun no podía quitar mi mirada en aquellas fotos así que las tome para investigar un poco más de ellos y más de aquella chica.

 *********************Continuara******************

 **Gracias por sus comentarios…Sasuke no es tan malo como aparenta verdad…jejejejeje.**

 **Ya escuche los gritos de todas y todos de que demonios paso por mi mente en colocar a Neji como el enamorado de Sakura…jejejeje no se me ocurrió y me dije a mi misma porque no digo después de todo Neji es muy reservado igual que Sasuke (ya sé que dirán no son iguales pero en algunas cosas sí) bueno en fin nuestra Sakura siempre está rodeada por chicos así malos como esos dos porque Rock Lee solo es un amigo escandaloso…jejejeje nos vemos en el siguiente…ya me adelante a la navidad y eso que falta un mes…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **El ultimo Uchiha**

 **Capitulo 8 (especial)**

 **Sarada Uchiha (antepasada)**

Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué el destino ya estaba escrito y tu vida ya estaba planeado desde mucho antes de que nacieras.

Al principio no sabía los motivos por los que mis padres me educaban de esa forma hasta que tuve 8 años fue cuando me di cuenta de todo, desde el momento en que nací fue cuidada con demasiado cuidado como si fuera una princesa y como no cuidarme ya que yo era la única mujer que era 100% Uchiha, si mis padres tenían la sangre de los Uchiha y yo era algo muy preciado pues si había mujeres pero ninguna con sangre pura según mi abuelo.

Cuando eres un niño no te percatas de lo que sucede a tu alrededor y te dejas minar por aquellas atenciones, siempre seguir aquellas etiquetas que mi madre me enseñaba, los modales correctos al estar con otras personas, la ropa siempre bien arreglada, saber cocer, saber pintar y saber tocar un instrumento o cantar eso lo que debía saber.

Mire aquella niñas jugar en el jardín de la casa, todas se divertían mucho con aquellos niños que las acompañaban tan distintas a mí.

-Sarada no puedes jugar con ellas porque tú eres una Uchiha- decía mi madre cuando le preguntaba si podía ir con ellas y jugar pero no nunca me dejaba ir con ellas.

Jugaba en mi habitación en silencio y siempre sola con aquellas hermosas muñecas que mi padre, mi abuelo me regalaban.

Camine por los pasillos mirando el hermoso jardín de la casa hoy no había escuchado el ruido de las risas de aquellos niños, mire al frente estaba un niño de cabello negro que estaba componiendo algo pues a su lado estaba una niña de cabello rosa algo inusual en este lugar pero era muy hermosa ya la había visto con las demás niñas.

-¿Podrás componerla?- decía aquella niña de ojos verdes que miraba con atención aquel niño.

-Claro- decía el niño y siguió arreglando aquella hermosa casita de muñecas, la chica se había dado cuenta de mi presencia y solo me fui para atrás.

-¿Quién es ella?- decía la niña de ojos verdes y el niño solo me miro con sorpresa era un Uchiha por sus ojos y cabello negro.

-Ella es Sarada- decía el niño y lo mire con sorpresa por sus palabras.

-¡Oh ya veo!- dice la niña de los ojos verdes y va hasta donde estaba yo –Eres muy linda- la mire y creo que me sonroje por lo que me digo.

-Gracias-le digo y ella me mira.

-Es linda tu muñeca… ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?- me dice y solo la miro

-Ella no juega con niñas como tú ya que ella es la única niña que es una Uchiha pura igual que yo- dice el niño que se levanta del suelo en dónde estaba.

-¿En serio?- dice aquella niña con sorpresa –No importa no hay nadie vamos- me dice tomando mi mano y la miro.

-Yo…- le digo y el niño frunce el ceño.

-No Sakura nos meteremos en una problema es mejor que vayas al salón o a tu habitación- me dice aquel niño que me siento intimidada por él.

Me suelto de su agarre de aquella niña y me marcho para ver que ella le reclama algo y solo camino de regreso a mi habitación.

Miraba que aquella niña de nombre Sakura siempre estaba jugando con aquel niño y con los demás niños, era muy alegre, extrovertida y tenía unos ojos muy bonitos.

Y cuando cumplí los 12 años me dieron una noticia que cambiaría todo y descubriría el motivo de estar educada de esta forma.

-Sarada tu eres desde este día la prometida de Shen Uchiha el heredero de nuestra familia- dice mi abuelo con orgullo y solo lo miro, también aquel niño que lo reconocía muy bien siempre estaba con aquella niña.

-En un futuro se casaran y tendrán muchos hijos- dice mi madre y solo miro al niño que tiene una mirada fría, molesta y el ceño fruncido.

Era el peor día de mi vida no solo aquella noticia si no que todos ya lo sabían de aquel compromiso, la fiesta no era para festejar mi cumpleaños si no también este compromiso haciéndome sentir una gran vacío. Corrí por los pasillos hasta llegar a mi habitación estaba molesta, furiosa porque este era mi destino, tome aquellas muñecas y las arroje a fuera sin importar que se rompieran o se ensuciaran ya no importaba nada.

Rompí todo lo que había en mi cuarto como aquellos cuadros que había hecho, ya no importaba los modales porque yo no quería ser así y tampoco quería ese compromiso por lo que toda mi vida fui educada.

-¡Señorita Sarada!- decía aquella sirvienta que me miraba con horro por lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡No me llames así!- le digo con molestia y sigo rompiendo todo lo que había en mi paso.

-Pero señorita sus cosas- me dice y solo la miro con molestia con los cabellos en mi rostro.

-¡Todo es material nada es mío!- digo conteniendo las lágrimas no iba a llorar enfrente de ella.

Salí corriendo de aquel lugar y aquella sirvienta me decía que regresara pero no quería esto no lo quería, corrí hasta que tropecé estos zapatos (Kkotsin) no ayudaban mucho y mire en mi mano había una pequeña raspada que salía una ligeras gotas de sangre.

-¡Estas bien!- me dice aquella niña de ojos verdes y la miro.

-Si- le digo mirando de nuevo aquella raspada.

-Déjame te ayudo- me dice y me ayuda a levantarme –Vamos a mi casa para que te laves la herida- me dice yendo por aquel camino y solo me dejo guiar por ella.

Hasta llegar a una pequeña casa donde me ayudo con la herida.

-Vaya- dice ella –Así que es la primera vez que te haces una herida- me dice y solo asiento.

-Si- le digo mirando su casa con algunos adornos de flores de cerezo era muy sencilla pero se sentía tan acogedora no como en el lugar en el que vivía.

-No debías estar en aquel lugar para festejar tu cumpleaños- me dice y la miro.

-No festejan mi cumpleaños- le digo era verdad nadie lo festejaba pero este día si lo hicieron pero más porque estaba aquel compromiso de por medio.

-¡Oh ya veo!- me dice pasando una taza de té y algunos pastelillos -¿Qué es lo que pedirás de deseo para este cumpleaños?- me pregunta y solo la miro.

-¿Deseo?- le digo y ella me sonríe.

-Si cuando se cumple años siempre debes pedir un deseo- me dice con emoción y solo la miro.

-Yo nunca he pedido un deseo- le digo y ella me mira con sorpresa.

-Pues este año si- me dice levantándose de la pequeña mesa y va a un cajón para sacar una tabla, una pluma y tinta –Toma escribe tu deseo e iremos al templo para que lo dejes allí- me dice y miro aquellas cosas en la mesa.

-No sé qué pedir- le decía era verdad no sabía que pedir.

-Algo que más deseas…todos tenemos algo que deseamos en esta vida- dice y tomo aquella pluma para remojarla en la tinta y escribir lo que estaba en mi cabeza desde ya hace muchos años.

Me llevo hasta aquel templo donde deje mi deseo que estaba colgado en aquellos cristales con los de más que sonaban con el viento.

 **/*/**

El tiempo paso y con ello crecimos los dos sin mas no había palabras solo miradas incomodas entre ambos, yo sabía que aquel chico no quería este compromiso y que si aceptaba era porque no le quedaba de otras más.

Empecé a aprender hacer de comer algo que se medio muy rápido, la pintura era muy buena y el tejido igual, como siempre estaba sola en aquella inmensa casa paseaba por los pasillos mirando aquellos chicos que ya eran unos adolecentes aun así sus sonrisas eran las mismas y aquella chica de cabello rosa y ojos verdes le sonríe a Shen con dulzura y él la mira con amabilidad algo que no hacia conmigo y que nunca vería aquella mirada para mí.

Pintaba aquellos hermoso cerezos que crecían en aquella casa me gustaba mucho esos tonos de rosas que la luz del sol, tomaba aquellos pinceles y por una extraña razón el pincel estaba algo raposo hasta que me ve que en mi mano había sangre.

-Señorita-decía aquella sirvienta que preparaba los pinceles para que yo pintara.

-¡Deje le ayudo!- decía otra colocando un pañuelo en mi mano –Akari estas en serios problemas- le decía a la chica que se había puesto pálida.

Mi madre se puso furiosa al ver que tenía una ligera herida en mi mano por fortuna se quitaría en una semana pero aun así aquella chica recibiría su castico por no tener cuidado en las cosas que me daban para pintar.

Camine por los pasillos hasta darme cuenta que estaba varias chicas que se secreteaban algo y aquella chica estaba atada en aquel poste y mi madre con aquel fusta en su mano para darle a esa chica, me acerco mas a ellas y miro a la chica de cabello rosa que le dice algo a mi madre.

-Por favor señora Uchiha- decía aquella chica.

-Ella debe para por lo que hiso- dice mi madre con rabia –Ninguna de ustedes puede herir a una Uchiha… ¡Sarada es muy valiosa para la familia Uchiha…que les quede muy claro!- decía mi madre con molestia.

-Por favor no golpe a mi hermana…yo tomare su lugar- decía la chica de ojos verdes que desataba aquella chica que solo la miraba con terror.

-No…Sakura- decía la chica pero ella solo la hiso a un lado para sujetarse aquellas cintas que había en el poste.

-Bien si así lo deseas- dice mi madre para tomar con fuerza la fusta y mire a Shen que era detenido por aquel chico rubio que siempre estaba a su lado.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude y me interpuse antes de que la golpeara, sentí un dolor inmenso en mi espalda un dolor que nunca había sentido jamás en mi vida.

-¡Sarada!- decía mi madre y solo mire aquella chica con sus ojos verdes que me miraban con sorpresa por mi acción, trate de no hacer alguna mueca de dolor me gire para ver a mi madre que estaba más que sorprendida.

-Por favor madre…ya no mas- le decía conteniendo las lagrimas de dolor, ella me miro lo sabia le había dicho cuando se anuncio aquel compromiso que no quería ser tratada como una persona especial quería ser normal como las demás ella lo había prometido pero no lo cumplió.

-Por eso se interpusiste- me dice soltando aquel objeto que estaba en sus manos.

-Si- le digo mirando a la chica que se suelta de aquellos lazos.

-¡Pero estas loca!- dice mi madre al tomarme de los brazos.

-No cumplió con su promesa madre…porque yo debía hacerlo ahora- le digo y ella me mira con sorpresa.

-¡Señorita esta sangrando!- decía una de las sirvientas y mi madre me giro para ver mi espalda que se estaba teñido de sangre.

-Vamos a curarte- me dice tomando de la mano para ir rápido a mi habitación y ase atenida, pero antes de marcharme miro aquella chica que aun sigue sorprendida por mi acción.

Después de curar aquella leve herida que pronto desaparecería con los cuidados y medicamentes medicinales, tenía que estar de reposo por lo menos una semana.

-¡Pero cómo es que paso esto!- decía mi abuelo que estaba furioso.

-Sarada se interpuso- decía mi madre que solo me miraba.

-Dime Sarada como es que protegiste a una sirvienta tan común- decía mi abuelo con molestia.

-Porque no quiero ser tratada de esa forma ya no mas- le digo y miro a mi madre que le va a dar algo, a mi padre que esta furioso por mi respuesta, a mis tíos que están sorprendidos como Shen Uchiha.

-Sabes que tú eres una Uchiha y que ninguna sirvienta debe tocarte ni un solo pelo- dice mi abuelo y solo lo miro con seriedad –Bueno ya paso y no se volverá a pasar…Sarada promete que no te interpondrás de nuevo en algún castigo para la servidumbre- lo miro y miro a Shen que no está muy desacuerdo ante esos castigos.

No había dicho nada y así se quedo sin ninguna respuesta alguna, Shen se acerco a mí y me digo suavemente "Gracias" lo mire sorprendida por aquellas palabras que hiso revolotear mi corazón.

Pasó el tiempo y las chicas tenían más cuidado cuando se acercaban a mí, aquella chica ya no estaba pero la chica de ojos verdes había tomado su lugar que solo me sonreía cuando me veía.

Estaba tejiendo en mi habitación y escuchar los pajarillos que cantaban en el jardín.

-Sarada- dice una voz a mi lado y miro con susto a la chica de ojos verdes.

-Que susto- le digo y ella sonríe.

-Es muy aburrido que siempre estés aquí- me dice al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

-Yo…no puedo salir- le digo y ella me sonríe.

-Oh vamos si puedes y yo te ayudare- me dice tomando mi brazo para levantarme y la miro con sorpresa.

-No creo que sea buena idea- le digo pero ella busca por todo el pasillo si había alguien.

-No hay nadie…vamos- me dice tomando de nuevo mi mano con la suya –No te pasara nada si estas a mi lado- me dice mientras caminamos por aquellos pasillos sin ser vistas por alguna persona.

Corrimos por el campo verde que ya estaba algo alejada de la casa y recordé el día que me ayudo a curra mi herida, hasta llegar a un lugar donde estaba todos aquellos chicos que estaban bromeando de algo.

-Ya llegamos- dice aquella chica y todos me miran también estaba Shen.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- dice una de las chicas que me mira con molestia.

-Sarada nos acompañara hoy por que ella no concome el lago- dice aquella chica con una sonrisa enorme.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, Sakura- dice Shen que solo me mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh vamos solo será un rato nadie se dará cuenta en aquella casa- dice la chica de nombre Sakura.

-Nos meteremos en una gran problema- dice uno de los chicos que no le agrada la idea de ella.

-Por favor…nadie notara que no está en aquella casa…solo iremos un rato al algo y regresamos- dice la chica.

-Claro y cómo vamos a meterla de nuevo a la casa- dice una de ellas chicas y ella se queda pensando.

-La verdad no sé cómo- dice ella con una sonrisa.

-Yo…creo que…es mejor que regrese- le digo y ella me detiene.

-Vamos Sarada yo veré como ingrese de nuevo en aquella casa…ahora vamos al lago- dice y los demás solo se suben aquella carreta donde nos llevarían al lago.

-Yo…no creo- le digo y ella me mira.

-Vamos- me dice para ayudarme a subir aquella carreta pero caigo de rodillas por suerte el vestido amortigua la caída.

-¡Vamos te ayudo!- dice el chico rubio que me mota de la mano para que me acomodé a lado de una chica de ojos grises que solo me mira con curiosidad.

-Bien vamos- dice aquella chica que se sienta a lado de Shen que medio le sonríe.

Aquel viaje fue muy reconfortante y también me pude dar cuenta de unas cuantas cosas más, Sakura tenía un cierto apego hacia Shen Uchiha y él se notaba que tenía su atención, como no tener atención sobre aquella chica de cabello rosa si todo en ella brillaba como el sol tanto que le gustaba a él.

No fue la única vez que Sakura me llevo de paseo algunos lugares si no que también me compartía ciertas cosas de ella, de su familia y de aquel sentimiento que yo me había dado cuenta sobre el futuro heredero de los Uchiha.

Mire aquella foto que nos habíamos tomado el día que fui al mercado con ella fue algo genial ver todo lo que había y la gente tan generosa, sabía que tarde o temprano ella lo sabría sobre aquel compromiso o futuro matrimonio haciéndome sentir tan mal por ella.

 **/*/**

El tiempo paso y ya había una fecha para nuestra boda, Shen me odiaba mas y mas cada día pues no quería que llegara ese día.

-Quiero que te alejes de ella- me decía con molestia al tomarme por sorpresa.

-Yo…- le decía mirando su mano sobre la mía y él solo frunce el ceño.

-Yo le diré la verdad pero por favor alégate de ella te lo pido…no la vuelvas a buscar- me dice y solo lo miro con dolor pues él me estaba lastimando.

-Lo hare…solo suéltame- le digo y el solo quita su mano de la mía para verme con molestia.

-Si me caso es por mi familia porque nunca tendrás amor de mi parte- me dice y solo siento un gran dolor en mi corazón porque yo sentía algo especial por él.

Desde aquel día Sakura ya no me buscaba y que ya sabía la verdad como también la próxima boda entre Shen y Yo, faltaba una semana para el gran día y camine lentamente por los pasillos de aquella casa hasta que algo me hiso parame allí a lo lejos estaban ellos dos discutiendo de algo que no comprendía muy bien, Sakura lloraba mirando a Shen Uchiha con dolor él la tomo de la mano para salir corriendo y los seguí porque no lo sabía.

Ellos llegaron en aquel lugar donde era el almacén y camine no de prisa porque mi corazón latía con fuerza en cada paso que daba más me acercaba a esa puerta que cerro Shen, estaba temblando peor no era por el frio que hacía en esos momentos si no por lo que descubriría al abrir aquella puerta.

Allí estaban ellos dos entregando su amor el uno por el otro sintiéndome como mi corazón se rompía en pedacitos, las lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin sesar porque él nunca me quería como a ella, escuchando como Shen le decía que a ella era a la única que amaba pero que no podían estar juntos, promesas que le hacían de que nunca su amor se rompería aun que este atado a este matrimonio él seguirá amándola como aquel día en que la conoció y como este día en que le estaba entregando lo más preciado que ella tenía…su amor puro e inocente.

No soporte mas y salí corriendo de aquel lugar para llora con amargura en mi habitación y lo infeliz que sería en unos días porque él nunca me amaría como yo ya lo estaba haciendo.

Se decía que el día más especial para una mujer era tener una boda con la persona que tanto amaba y anhelaba estar a su lado, que equivocados eran porque ese día era el más infeliz de todos.

Ninguno de los dos nos mirábamos desde aquel día en que estuvo con Sakura en aquel lugar, todos festejaban esta gran boda pues dos Uchiha puros como decía el abuelo se unían al fin para continuar con la tradición de la familia Uchiha, ninguno hiso algún gesto de una sonrisa o de estar contento solo con aquella mirada de seriedad, frialdad que ninguno quitaba aun que nuestros padres nos pedían sacar esa cara pues los invitados empezaban a rumorar que esta unión no era por amor si no por fuerza mayores.

La noche llego y el momento de estar a sola llego, ninguno digo ninguna palabra solo nos acostamos sobre aquella cama de sabanas blancas mire al techo aun recordaba aquellas imágenes de él y Sakura en aquel lugar sintiéndome de nuevo mal por haber visto aquello, me gire para dale la espalda sabía que no íbamos a consumir este matrimonio no en este día, no en los demás o quien sabe aun así me sentiría mal pero era mi destino desde que había nacido ser la esposa de un Uchiha.

No había nada entre nosotros solo miradas de seriedad y una convivencia un tanto extraña, no había felicidad en nuestros rostros, en las noche los dos nos girábamos para no vernos frente a frente en ningún momento.

-¡No puedo creer que a estas alturas no esté Sarada ya embarazada!- decía el abuelo con molestia.

-El doctor dice que Sarada está bien- decía mi madre que solo me miraba y solo suspiro con pesar.

-Lo que quiere decir es que Shen es el culpable de esto- dice el abuelo tomando con sus dedos el puente de su nariz.

No dije nada no quería hacer enojar a Shen pro algo que ambos no queríamos hacer, sabía que se frecuentaba con Sakura a escondidas de todos por lo menos él podía tener un poco de felicidad aunque no fuera a mi lado.

-Esto…será rápido- decía Shen al tomarme por sorpresa aquella noche, lo mire con miedo pues no sabía que iba hacer sentí un gran dolor en mi interior y todo fue tan rápido no hubo nada de caricias, palabras entre nosotros solo era el acto y nada más.

Lloraba cuando estaba sola o cuando tomaba un baño sintiendo que mi cuerpo ya no era mío, sentía tanto dolor no solo físicamente si no sentimentalmente también pues era solo consumir el matrimonio para que el abuelo ya no dijera mas sobre lo nuestro.

Aquel día el abuelo nos había citado de nuevo para hablar con nosotros sobre los mese que ya había pasado y que aun no estaba embarazada aun.

-No puedo explicar esto- dice el abuelo algo molesto –Las mujeres Uhchiha siempre habían sido fértiles- me mira y solo bajo la mirada.

-El doctor dice que en cualquier momento puede que quede embarazada Sarada- dice mi madre que solo está preocupada.

-Eso dice el doctor y no hay nada- dice el abuelo y solo suspiro con pesar- Shen cumples con tu deber de hombre verdad- dice el abuelo mirando a él que solo esta fastidiado por todo esto.

-Yo cumplo con mi parte…ahora no se que esté pasando- dice él con algo de molestia.

Sintiéndome con un nudo en mi garganta y aquel olor del incienso me estaba molestando, el dolor en mi cabeza era más y más fuerte que se nublaba mi visión ya no escuchaba lo que decía el abuelo sintiendo como todo se volvía negro "Sarada" oía a lo lejos.

Desperté en mi cama y mi madre estaba a mi lado.

-Sarada- me dice mi madre y solo la miro.

-¿Qué paso?- le digo y ella solo me mira con una sonrisa.

-Solo tuviste un desmayó- me dice y solos suspiro.

-Si es que ese incienso me molesto mucho- le digo y ella solo niega.

-No mi niña…estas embarazada- me dice y la miro con sorpresa para llorar con amargura pues no quería que esto sucediera no de este modo, mi madre me consolaba de que no debía llorar porque le haría daño al bebé que debía guardar reposo, que ella me ayudaría a que yo estuviera mejor.

Shen no digo nada también estaba muy tranquilo, no me miraba, no decía nada y tampoco estaba a mi lado pues según las indicaciones del doctor debía guardar reposo por unos meses.

Después de unos meses Sakura se acero a mí para hablar de lo que yo sabía.

-Perdóname- me dice y solo la miraba ella me observaba ya era notable mi vientre.

-Solo quiero que te vayas- le digo sabía que no podía tener el amor de él pero podía estar un poco más tranquila saber que ella no estaba cerca de él.

-Lo sé- me dice –Me iré no quiero causar más problemas de los que ya hice- la miro y solo suspiro.

-No regreses- le digo tocando mi vientre y ella solo asiente con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sabía que Shen estaría mal por su partida y que ahora podía aceptar su destino como yo lo acepte en cuanto eme entere de este embarazo.

-¡Ella se ido!- me dice en nuestra habitación y lo miro que como siempre tiene aquel ceño fruncido, su mira de molestia.

-Yo se lo pedí- le digo y él me toma de los brazos para verme más cerca.

-Nunca seremos felices- me dice –Ella tiene mi corazón y así será para siempre- lo miro conteniendo las lagrimas.

-Acepta…tu destino- le digo llorando porque sabía que él no me amaría como a ella.

 **/*/**

Miraba aquel árbol de cerezo como caen las hojas lentamente y volaban por el viento llevándoselas así como el tiempo paso había tenido un varón el próximo heredero de los Uchiha.

Había escuchado rumores de Sakura ya estaba casada con alguien y que regresaría después de tantos años, aunque no cambio nada en nuestra relación tan solo miraba a nuestro hijo con amor y cariño tal vez lo miraba como si fuera el hijo que no podría tener con ella.

Sabía que no podía con el destino que los tres teníamos y que tarde o temprano debíamos enfrentarlo como fuera, lo había notada su ausencia en la casa de seguro estaba con ella volviera a rencontrarse después de tanto tiempo.

Mire aquella noche tan obscura y tan pacifica, recordando lo que había escrito en aquella tabla que me había dado para pedir un deseo…ahora lo recordaba muy bien lo que había pedido tal vez se cumpliría en otra vida pero no en esta.

Mire a mi pequeño hijo ya dormido en aquella pequeña cama, sabía que estaría bien a lado de su padre y de sus abuelos que nada le faltaría que crecería bien y que tendría un gran amor como el que yo no pude tener.

Camine por aquellos pasillos hasta llegar al salón donde estaba él, entre con delicadez y él me miro con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo esta ella?- le digo y el me mira con sorpresa.

-¿Qué?- me dice y solo lo miro con seriedad.

-No puedes seguir ocultándolo se que la visitas…espero que no te metas en problemas con su esposo o con la familia- le digo y el solo parpadea para mirarme algo confundido.

-No comprendo- me dice y solo sonrió.

-Solo quiero que tengas cuidado…y que le des mucho amor a ese niño que no tiene la culpa de lo que nos sucedió a nosotros- le digo conteniendo las lagrimas.

-A que te refieres ahora con eso…Sarada- me dice y cierro los ojos al oír mi nombre con su voz era tan hermoso como lo decía, nunca lo había dejado de amar aun a pesar de todo lo que paso.

-No es nada solo lo quería decir- le digo y salgo de la habitación con rapidez sintiéndome mal por lo que había ingerido para terminar con este destino. Caminé por aquel puente donde había un estanque mire mi reflejo en el agua y ve que mis labios estaban llenos de sangre.

-Espero que mi deseo se cumpla al final- digo para mí misma y caer en este sin más.

 _ **Mi deseo es tener una vida diferente en otra vida…ser dueña de mi propia vida y ser feliz.**_

 **/*/**

Varias personas buscaban por todos lados a la señora de la casa Uchiha, nadie sabía lo que había pasado con ella tan solo la buscaban como también el señor Uchiha que había notado algo extraña a su esposa aquella noche.

-No hay rastro de que se haya saliendo de los límites del territorio- dice un joven rubio al señor Uhchiha que solo miraba por todos lados.

-Sigan buscándola que ayuden los vecinos- dice el señor Uchiha para seguir buscando a su esposa.

Entre aquellos vecinos estaba aquella chica de cabellos rosas que aun en su estado ayudo a buscar a la señora Uchiha, solo faltaba un lugar por buscar y era cerca de aquel estanque de agua que había en los límites del terreno.

-Hay algo- dice uno de los sirvientes de la familia Uchiha y todos miran con horror el cuerpo sin vida de la señora Uchiha en este.

-¡Sarada!- dice la mujer de cabellos rosas entrando al estanque seguida por el señor Uchiha -¡Por favor responde...No!- dice la chica con lagrimas en sus ojos mirando aquel hombre que está sorprendido y mira a aquella mujer sin vida.

-Ya no…- dice tomando el cuerpo sin vida de su esposa para llorar con amargura.

-Perdónanos Sarada…

 **********************************Continuar************************************

Gracias por sus comentarios…nos vemos en el siguiente ya estamos a la mitad de la historia…saludos a todas y a todos…


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **El ultimo Uchiha**

 **Capitulo 9**

 **Sakura Haruno**

La luz del sol me molestaba mucho pero más el fuerte dolor que tenía en mi cabeza, mire al techo y me percaté de que estaba en la habitación de la casa de Uchiha.

Me levante y mire a todos lados como había llegado a esta cama después de lo de ayer.

-Dios- digo levantándome de la cama y ver que aún estaba vestida, escuche a Yuu decir "Ya llego santa vamos" decía el niño con emoción y salí de la habitación.

-Parece que madrugas- dice la voz de Uchiha y lo miro con molestia.

-Solo quiero ver que sucedió ayer- le digo y el sonríe de lado.

-Yo te subí a tu habitación pues estabas tan ebria que bueno…- dice mirándome y solo fruncí el ceño.

-¿Cómo?- le digo y trata de recordar lo que paso ayer y solo lo miro con sorpresa, si ya me acordaba le había dicho muchas cosas…dios yo y mi sinceridad.

-Ahora debes ir a cambiarte…los niños no deben verte en ese estado- me dice tomándome de los hombros empujándome de regreso a la habitación.

-Espera- le digo y él ya me ha dejado adentro de esta y solo abro la puerta para asomarme y el solo me mira con los brazos cruzados.

-Ya te vestes en un espejo- me dice y solo niego para cerrar de nuevo la puerta.

Me miro al espejo y solo grito de la sorpresa de verme así, estaba despintada, el maquillaje corrido y mi aliento estaba espantoso.

Me metí al baño y termine de arreglarme para salir por fin bien presentable ante todos los que ya estaban allí abajo abriendo los regalos.

-Parece que ya no asustaras a los niños- dice Uchiha con una sonrisa, algo le había pasado porque ahora me dirigía la palabras y me sonreía de esa forma.

-Ya me había dado cuenta- le digo sin más y el solo ríe, tal vez era un milagro de navidad.

-Vamos los niños preguntan por ti- dice bajando las escaleras y solo lo miro sin comprender que paso ayer en la noche con él y yo.

Al entra a la sala encontré a los niños que estaban muy felices por lo regalos que Santa Claus les había traído.

-¡Feliz navidad Sakura!- me digo Azumi entregándome un regalo y solo le sonrió.

-¡Feliz navidad!- le digo y tomo el regalo para abrirlo y ver que era un hermoso vestido tradicional con el emblema de la familia Uchiha.

Les había entregado a todos los regalos que tenía para ellos y también a él que solo estaba observando a todos tan felices con los regalos.

-Toma- le digo entregando aquel obsequio que había preparado para él.

-¿Qué es?- me pregunta y solo sonrió con suavidad.

-Abúrelo- le digo y el abre la caja para ver que le había dado.

Lo mire abrió la caja que le había entregado y veo aquella chamarra negra y el símbolo de su familia solo estaba sorprendido, Azumi se acercó a él también le entrego un regalo mientras yo estaba con los niños mirando los regalos que habían dejado el santa Claus.

Aquel día fue muy hermoso compartir bellos mementos con ellos y hasta con él que ya no se estaba comportando grosero conmigo tal vez era la época, el fin de año estaba casi a la vuela de la esquina y había mucho que entregar en la tienda.

En cuanto a Uchiha estaba muy atento al divorcio de Azumi pues él haría todo lo posible para que los niños estuvieran con ella, sabía que lo conseguirá porque lo dicho por Naruto él era un hombre muy estricto y siempre conseguía lo que se proponía no importaba pisotear a la personas por buscar lo que él desea.

Asumi se había marchado de la casa para irse a un departamento que le había dejado su difunto esposo Uchiha, el fin de año los niños estarían con sus abuelos maternos y ella estaría en la fiesta de fin de año que hacía en los juzgados de la policía de la ciudad.

Rin y Obito se irían a su ciudad natal a pasar el fin de año con su familia por lo que solo quedábamos los dos solos en aquella casa, por suerte Naruto nos había invitado a mí y a mis amigas a esa fiesta.

-¡Oh Sakura los vestidos de la nueva colección ha llegado!- dice Ino con emoción y solos suspiro para ir detrás de ella para ver aquellos hermosos vestidos que fueron traídos de Corea del Sur.

-¡Son hermosos!- dice Hinata que todas miran aquellos vestidos y solo sonrió.

-Bien chicas elijan uno cada una para la fiesta de fin de año- les digo y ella me miran con ojos brillosos.

-Gracias jefa- dice Ino y solo rio ante lo dicho por ella.

-Mira Ino este va con tu tono de piel- dice Hinata al enseñarle un vestido rojo con algunas piedritas en el cuello.

-¡Oh me gusta y más porque estará el juez sexy!- dice ella y solo rio Ino estaba muy pegada de aquel juez.

-Mira- digo mostrando a Temari el vestido de color verde –Este te iría muy bien…y mi amigo lo va a dorar- le entrego el vestido y ella esta sonrojada por lo dicho por mi si mi mejor amigo estaría feliz de verla con aquel vestido.

-¡Sakura!- dice Temari con un sonrojo en sus mejillas todos sabíamos lo que había entre ella y Shikamaru.

-Y este es de Hinata- dice Ino al ver un vestido de color violeta para mi mejor amiga que lo mira con una sonrisa.

-¡Es hermoso!- dice y solo miro que ella están muy entretenidas mirando los vestidos.

-¿Y tu Sakura cual eliges?- me dice Ino mirándome y solo miro un vestido de color negro o plata que están cerca.

-No se alguno de estos- digo sin mucho interés y ella niega con su cabeza.

-Oh no Sakura tú debes ir también hermosa después de todo eres la señora Uchiha- dice Ino buscando otro vestido de otro color.

-¡Este le quedara muy bien a Sakura!- dice mi amiga Hinata mostrando un vestido de color rosa y sonrió al verlo era hermoso como el de una princesa.

-¡Si ese!- dice Ino al colocármelo para que todas lo vieran como me quedaría.

-Nada de usar pelucas de colores…te quiero con tu color de pelo natural- dice Hinata como una madre que regaña a su hija por hacer algo indebido.

-¡Claro madre!- le digo y todas ríen.

El día llego y me prepare para colocarme aquel vestido, el maquillaje, los accesorios y todo para lucir bella como mis demás amigas.

Mire en el espejo y ve estaba muy bella con aquel vestido, mi peinado había quedado muy bien me había recogido el cabello en un chongo alto, coloque una tiara de flores de cerezo, los aretes de oro algo discretos y solo faltaba un collar pero no había uno que combinara por lo que había decidió no usar nada en el cuello, tome mi bolsa de color rosa y mi abrigo blanco largo.

Baje las escaleras con mucho cuidado pues el vestido era largo de abajo así que tenía que tener cuidado, escuche la voz de Azumi que hablaba con Uchiha sobre algunas cosas de sus divorcio.

-¡Oh pero que hermosa estas Sakura!- dice Azumi que también portaba uno de los tantos vestido que se habían traído ella eligió uno color azul oscuro con magas un poco más recatado ya que según Azumi ya no era una jovenzuela.

-Gracias- le digo mirando a Uchiha que esta tan sorprendido por verme con aquel vestido haciéndome sonrojar últimamente lo hacía cuando él me miraba de esa forma.

-A que es hermosa tu esposa Sasuke- dice Azumi con una sonrisa.

-Si- dice sin más y solos suspira para pasar a un lado y Azumi solo me giña un ojo y solo sonrió para colocarme el abrigo blanco largo que tenía en mis manos para salir con ellos e ir a la fiesta de fin de año.

Al entra Azumi nos indicó donde sería la mesa donde estaríamos y me ayudo a quitarme el abrigo para que se luciera mejor el vestido aun no llegaban mis amigos.

-¡Angelito!- dice Naruto que trae un traje blanco y corbata naranja muy típico de él ser algo llamativo pero era mejor así ya que Uchiha siempre elegía colores oscuros.

-Hola – le digo dándole un abrazo y el solo sonrió.

-¡Estas hermosa!- me dice y solo sonrío –Sasuke será la envidia de todos- dice y solo miro a Uchiha que solo frunce el ceño.

-Mi amiga estará pronto aquí también estará muy bella- le digo a Naruto y el solo sonríe.

-Si lo creo- dice y solo conversamos de algunas cosas triviales, Naruto me presenta a varios colegas de ellos que están muy sorprendidos cuando dicen que soy la esposa de Uchiha, recibía alagaos de varios de los hombres y mirada de envidia de algunas chicas que estaba allí.

Después de un tiempo llegaron mis amigos y la primera en hacerse notar era Ino que se fue directo con el juez Sai que solo sonríe al verla tan hermosa con ese vestido rojo.

Hinata estaba contenta al ver a los amigos de Naruto que no se le despegaba de su lado mirándola con un brillo en sus ojos de verla con aquel vestido de color violeta, mis demás amigos estaban conversando con Azumi y otros señores sobre algún tema en particular.

-¡Angelito vamos a bailar!- dice Naruto tomando mi mano y solo asiento dejando la copa de vino en la mesa para desarrugar mi vestido e ir a la pista de baile con él.

Mire que Naruto no era tan malo bailando y solo me pasó por la mente si Uchiha sabía bailar.

-Hinata también desearía bailar- le digo y el solo ríe.

-Claro pero ella me dijo que primero bailará contigo ya que mi amigo no tenía ganas de sacar a bailar a su linda esposa- me dice y solo sonrió.

-Me gusta mucho bailar como Hinata somos buenas- le digo –En nuestra adolescencia íbamos a las fiestas y antros a bailar- le digo y él solo ríe divertido abrazándome más y solo lo imito mirando a Uchiha que estaba algo molesto.

-Espero que en la siguiente me permita bailar con usted señorita Uchiha- dice el juez Sai que tiene una sonrisa en su rostro y a lado mi amiga Ino que aprieta la mano de él.

-Claro- le sonrió y miro a Ino que también sonríe.

Voy a la mesa para tomar un poco del vino que estaba en mi lugar.

-Parece que Naruto si sabe bailar- dice Hinata y solo la miro con una sonrisa.

-Era una prueba verdad- le digo y ella solo ríe.

-Ya sabes- me dice y reímos divertidas.

-¿Paso la prueba?- le digo y ella solo asiente feliz.

-Vamos Hinata- dice Naruto que extiende su mano y ella lo toma para salir a la pista de baile.

-No tomes mucho…Temari vigílala- dice mi amiga a Temari que solo sonríe.

-Solo será unas cuantas- digo sin más y mi amigo Shikamaru toma mi copa para que ya no tome más.

-Solo será dos y no más-me dice y solo sonrió.

-Que malos- le digo algo indignada –Vamos saca a Temari a bailar que se dé cuenta de que era un excelente bailarín- le digo a mi amigo que solo se sonroja levemente sabía muy bien que le había gustado aquel vestido que portaba mi otra amiga.

-Vamos Sakura este vago no tiene ese talento- dice Temari cruzándose de brazos sonriendo con burla.

-Oh mujeres problemáticas- dice –Ya verás que te quedaras muda al verme bailar como un dios- solo reímos divertidas por lo que dice y toma a la mamo de Temari para ir a la pista de baile.

-¡Vamos dios del baile muéstrele!- le digo divertida y tomo otra copa de vino de uno de los meseros, miro que Ino se acerca a mí y le sonrió.

-Sakura escucha- me dice –Eres a la única que le permitiré que baile con Sai- la miro algo sorprendida.

-Si- le digo con una sonrisa.

-Vamos por favor- me dice y solo la tomo de la mano, Ino estaba algo insegura en cuanto la "relación" que tenía con el juez, no la había visto así aunque ella no tenía problemas con los hombres pero creo que este era algo especial.

-Señorita Uchiha- dice Sai al acercarse y extender su mano para tomarla con duda ya que menciono ese nombre para mí mire a Azumi y a Uchiha que solo estaban mirándome.

Mire a Ino que solo sonríe y ve que uno de los colegas de Sai la invitaba a bailar por lo menos mi amiga no estaría sola.

-Su amiga es muy especial- dice el juez y solo lo miro a los ojos se parecía un poco a Uchiha pero con la diferencia que el juez sonreía abiertamente y Uchiha no lo hacía al menos no directamente, solo unas ocasiones había visto su sonrisa una ocasión con Rin y Obito que le mostraban una foto del ultrasonido del bebé una sonrisa suave y angelical que tanto me gustaba ver peor no fue así solo en aquella ocasión la ve tanto la recordaba pues eso me había gustado mucho.

-Ino es alguien muy especial para mí- le digo y el aprieta mi cintura con su mano –Espero la cuide muy bien- él sonríe y lo imito.

-La cuidare muy bien- me dice y solo asiento.

Escucho rumores sobre una chica que había llegado que hacía que todos paraban de bailar para ver aquella mujer con vestido elegante rojo pagado a su cuerpo delgado, su cabello en una trenza de color negro, sus ojos de color negro me hacía recordar mucho aquella foto.

-Ara- dice el juez con una sonrisa y lo miro con sorpresa al parecer la conocía.

Aquella chica saludaban algunos señores algo ya mayores con educación, mostraba elegancia en cada paso que daba haciendo que los hombres la miraban al instante.

-Sakura- me dice Hinata tomando mi mano y me marcho con ella hacia los baños del salón.

Ya en el baño miro a mis amigas que solo miramos a Ino que esta histérica.

-¡Miraron a esa chica!- dice Ino que retocaba su maquillaje y solo la miro.

-Todos los hombres la miraron…con excepción del vago de Nara que no le dio mucha importancia- dice Temari algo mas aliviada y solo sonríe al ver que mi amigo solo tenía ojos para ella.

-Sai la miro- dice Ino algo nerviosa y solo tome su mano.

-Vamos- le digo y ella solo asiente.

-Tu eres mucho más hermosa- dice Hinata ayudándola a acomodar su cabello rubio largo que estaba en una alta coleta.

-Lo sé pero es que me siento extraña sabe- dice Ino mirándose de nuevo a la espejó –Digo que he visto a varias chicas muy hermosas pero ninguna me hacía sentir esto- la miro y solo suspiro.

-Vamos tu eres muy hermosa y el juez te ha elegido para tener una relación- le digo y ella solo suspira.

-Solo nos hemos dado la oportunidad de conocernos- dice Ino con una sonrisa –No sé pero siento que Sai es el correcto- y todos le sonríenos nuestra amiga estaba enamorada.

-Bueno yo voy a entrar- les digo y entro a uno de los cubículos para ver cómo podía hacer del baño con este vestido.

Escuchaba a mis amigas afuera que le daban consejos a Ino y después ya no escuche nada.

-Sakura nos vemos afuera- dice mi amiga Hinata.

-¡Si está bien!- le digo para seguir con esta tortura del vestido, si fue complicado poder bajarlo ahora para subirlo era mucho más.

Salí del cubículo y pro más que trataba de cerrar el cierre de este vestido.

-¡Demonios!- digo mirándome al espejo no estaba sola allí estaba aquella mujer que me miraba con curiosidad y solo lave mis manos tendría que salir así o hacerle señas a una de mis amigas para que me ayudaran eso sí sería una gran vergüenza.

-¿Te puedo ayudar?- me dice y la mire su voz era suave.

-¿En serio?- le digo y ella siente para acercarse a mí y la miro con sorpresa al ayudarme al subir el cierre de mi vestido.

-Listo- dice y solo le sonrió.

-Gracias- le digo y ella solo me sonríe.

-No hay de que- me dice tomando su bolsa –Me llamo Ara Eli- me dice y solo la miro.

-Lo siento…yo soy Sakura…- le digo y ella sonríe.

-Uchiha- me dice y solo asiento.

-Si- le digo y ella me mira –Bueno tengo que irme nos vemos- le digo pasando a su lado y ella un tenia aquella sonrisa, no sabía pero su rostro me hacía recordar mucho aquella foto.

Al llegar a la mesa tome de nuevo mi copa y mire que pronto seria las 12:00 pm ya pronto brindaríamos por otro año.

-Sakura- me dice Azumi y la miro -¿Tardaste mucho en el baño?- la miro y solo sonrió.

-Un pequeño problema con mi vestido- le digo y ella me sonríe.

-Ya pronto será el brindis- me dice y ella me toma del brazo para acercarme a un Uchiha que estaba muy serio.

-Es mejor que ya no tomes más vino o pasara lo mismo que en navidad- me dice y solo lo miro con molestia.

-Esta es la segunda- le digo y el me mira.

-Vamos no pelen no sería bueno para todos ver una pelea entre ustedes y más que solo tienen unos meses de casados- dice Azumi y solo suspiro para dejar la copa en la mesa.

El momento llego y todos tomaban la copa para dar el brindis de un año nuevo que estaba por iniciar, mire a mis amigas que daban un beso a sus respectivas parejas.

Hinata le dio un beso muy leven a un sonrojado Naruto, Temari también le dio un beso sorpresa a mi amigo que estaba más que rojo, Ino le dio un beso muy efusivo al juez Sai.

-Vamos Sakura- me dice Azumi y la miro que me señala que le dé un beso también a Uchiha y solo sonrió con nervios no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

-Lo dudo- le digo algo apenada.

-Oh vamos un beso en la mejilla de las dos y listo- me dice y no sabía de dónde saque el valor para darle aquel beso en la mejilla y el solo nos miró con sorpresa –Te ira muy bien ya que dos mujeres te dieron un beso- dice Azumi que abrazaba a otras chicas colegas de ella.

Uchiha me miro y solo le sonríe iba con mis amigas pero me detuvo.

-Toma- me dice y solo miro sin comprender.

-¿Qué es?- le digo y él me mira para que lo abra, era un pequeño collar de una flor de cerezo de oro.

-Puedes escribir algo al reverso- me dice y solo sonrió.

-¡Gracias es hermosa!- le digo y el solo baja la mirada creo que estaba algo avergonzado, estaba tratando de colocármelo pero no podía hasta que él me ayudo a colocármelo se tardó un poco.

-Listo- me dice mirándome con seriedad y yo sonriendo.

Después el baile comenzó algo más movido que todos estamos bailando en grupitos, claro que Azumi y Uchiha no estaban aquí pues ellos eran un poco más reservados, algunos colegas de Naruto se unían a nosotros al seguir bailando.

Camine de regreso a la mesa para tomar un poco de aquel vino que gracias al baile no se me había subido hasta que tropecé con un señor.

-Lo siento- le digo y él me mira con perversidad solo paso a su lado peor me sujeta con su mano en mi brazo.

-Eres muy bonita…aun no comprendo que suerte tuvo Uchiha para tenerte- me dice y solo le sonrío con suavidad pero no me gustaba como me miraba.

-Señor puede soltar a mi esposa- dice Uchiha que lo mira con molestia y este me suelta sin más.

-Solo le decía que es muy hermosa- dice y Uchiha me toma de la cintura para pegarme a él lo miro con sorpresa.

-Gracias por su cumplido ahora si me permite- dice Uchiha que avanzamos hasta llegar a la mesa y lo miro con sorpresa creo que hasta sonrojada estaba.

-Yo…- le digo y solo lo miro su aroma era dulce y algo de alcohol me vino a mi nariz.

-Llamas mucho la atención con ese vestido…es hora de irnos- me dice y solo lo miro para soltarme de su agarré.

-No aun no quiero- le digo con molestia y él sonríe de lado.

Solo tomo mi copa de vino y me voy de nuevo con mis amigas a seguir bailando, después de un tiempo en aquella pista de baile voy al vaya creo que estaba un poco mareada pero no me sentía ebria.

Fui al baño de nuevo pero en el pasillo me encontré con algo que me sorprendió mucho y es que el juez Sai estaba besando aquella chica de vestido rojo eso me había molestado mucho mas porque mi mejor amiga Ino sentía algo muy especial por ese hombre.

Estaba decidida a ir a reclamar lo que mis ojos estaban viendo cuando fui detenida por alguien.

-¡Pero qué…!- le digo pero él me tapa la boca para arrastrarme hasta una de los pilares.

-¿A dónde vas?- me dice y lo miro con molestia.

-Pero si eres tu- le digo molesta y el sonríe de lado.

-No deberías hacer algo malo- me dice que también estaba observando a ellos.

-Pero mi amiga siente algo especial por él- le digo y él me mira sin mucho interés.

-Pues tu amiga es muy tonta- me dice y lo empujo para ir directo asía él pero me toma de nuevo entre sus brazos asiéndome sentir algo extraña, sus manos están en mi cintura sentía que mi corazón latía con fuerza, mis mejillas estaban muy calientes estaba mirándolo no sabía el porqué en estos últimos días lo miraba con tanta insistencia.

-Yo…- no pude terminar pues él se acerco a mí y me planto un beso en los labios sintiendo como latía mi corazón fuertemente, coloque mis manos en su pecho para poderlo separar pues sentía su sabor a vino.

Sentía sus labios en los míos era algo suave y mi corazón latía con fuerza no sabía porque él se había atrevido a eso, abrí los ojos y me percate que aún me miraba con aquellos ojos tan negros como la noche sentía mi rostro caliente y estaba segura que estaba sonrojada.

-Vaya Sasuke- dice el juez Sai que solo nos mira con sorpresa –No sabía que tu tuvieras esos arrebatos- dice y el solo frunce el ceño.

-Por lo menos ella es mi esposa y puedo hacer eso…sin en cambio tu- dice Sasuke al ver que detrás del juez estaba aquella chica que no tiene una expresión en su rostro.

-No se dé que hablas- dice Sai con una sonrisa algo hipócrita y solo lo mire con molestia como se atrevía, Uchiha apretó su mano con mii cintura para que no dijera nada.

-Bueno yo me adelanto- dice aquella chica que pasa sin más por nuestro lado sin decir más y solo la miro con molestia.

-Bueno yo también me marcho…les diré algo de espacio- dice el juez que solo ríe levemente y se va sin más.

Después de un tiempo solo suspire con pesar y Uchiha esta aun su mano en mi cintura.

-Maldito- digo con molestia -¿Cómo le diré a mi amiga que este hombre no le conviene?- lo miro y él sonríe de lado.

-Deja que tu amiga aprenda la lección que no debió colocar sus ojos en un tipo como él- me dice soltándome y tomar mi mano.

-¿Por qué?- le digo y él me mira.

-Si no se da cuenta por ella la clase de hombre que es Sai…no creo que te crea mucho lo que has visto- me dice y solo suspiro era verdad Ino no me creería nada de lo que ve con mis ojos veo hace unos momentos.

-Aun así voy a hablar con él y advertirle que si le hace daño a mi amiga se las verá conmigo- digo con decisión y el solo quita su mano de la mía.

-Es hora de irnos- me dice y lo miro.

-¿Irnos?- le digo y él vuelve a tomar mi mano para salir de aquel pasillo.

-Vamos toma tus cosas- me dice y miro que Azumi ya se ido.

-¿Y Azumi?- le pregunto y el solo me mira.

-Se ha ido a su casa ya- me dice tomando su abrigo y miro a mis amigas que ya están algo divertidas.

-Angelito ya te vas- dice Naruto y solo le sonrio.

-Si- le digo y miro a Hinata que esta algo sonrojada por el vino que a tomado.

-No te preocupoes por ella yo la llevare a su casa- me dice Naruto y solo lo miro con el cñeo fruncido.

-Espero que no te aproveches de ella por su estado- le digo y el solo ríe.

-No soy así la respeto mucho y no pasara nada- me dice ayudándome a colocarme el abrigo.

-Bien nos vamos- dice Uchiha tomando mi brazo para irnos y solo abrazo a Hinata para decirle al oído que se cuidara que le hablaría para saber si llego bien.

Antes de la salir mire a Ino muy abrazada del juez y de nuevo el enojo llego a mí, también mire aquella chica que estaba esperando su auto igual que nosotros el frio estaba muy fuerte.

En el camino a la casa nadie digo nada de lo que paso en aquella fiesta, ni el beso, ni nada.

-Estos zapatos me están matando- digo quitándome los zapatos y sentir que mi pie estaba tan frio.

-Solo a las mujeres les gusta usar zapotazo tan incómodos- dice le que me miro por un momento como me quitaba los zapatos este tiempo me había estado observando mucho.

Al llegar a la casa me coloque de nuevo los zapatos y salí de nuevo del auto sin percatarme que el camino estaba lleno de hielo así que resbalé y caí de sentón haciéndome reír.

-Vamos yo te ayudo- me dice el de nuevo me pone su mano en mi cintura y me ayuda a entra a la casa sintiendo de nuevo un calor en mi rostro en mi corazón latir ante su cercanía eso era algo muy extraño para mí.

Me quito de nuevo los zapatos y el sigue de nuevo con aquel agarre y lo miro a los ojos que su rostro se acerca a mi despacio depositando de nuevo un beso en mis labios haciéndome sentir nerviosa por su repentina intromisión, sentía latir con fuerza mi corazón y el acerco mi cuerpo al suyo algo estaba pasando y no comprendía que era.

Subimos a la habitación que era mía me repartía besos en mi rostro y en mi cuello sintiendo su aroma en mi nariz no sabía qué hacer con un hombre como él.

-Espera- le digo al verme ya en la cama y ver que mi abrigo estaba yendo hacia abajo.

-¿Tienes miedo?- me dice que se aleja un poco y me mira con una cara muy diferente a la que me miraba.

-Yo…- le digo y me muerdo el labio estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía que decir.

-No importa- dice girándose para salir y me levanto para verlo.

-Yo…- le digo y él me mira con una sonrisa de lado algo pervertida.

-Solo es que ese vestido me vuelve loco- me dice y ciento que mi rostro esta sonrojado –Sakura- me dice antes de marcharse y siento que mi corazón esta latiendo fuertemente al oír mi nombre en sus labios.

Me cubro mi rostro con las manos y me recuesto de nuevo en la casa porque este sentimiento surgía en mi ante aquellas palabras, solo sonríe como una tonta pues ya me estaba comenzando a gustar aquel chico frio.

 ************************************Continuar***************************

Hola gracias por sus comentarios…espero que tenga un feliz año 2018 y que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad…los invito a que visiten mi Instagram donde hay fotos de los vestidos de las chicas y demás contenido…en mi perfil les dejo como me pueden encontrar…también los invito a que pasen a leer mi nueva historia "La restauración del clan Uchiha"…nos vemos el año que viene.


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **El ultimo Uchiha**

 **Capitulo 1** **0**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

No podía concéntrame en mi trabajo todo lo que había pasado en estos día no estaba bien, los besos que le había dado a ella, las muestras de cariño que tenía ella conmigo, estaba empezando a gustar más de lo normal, me sentía celoso de verla vestida de aquel modo porque ella tenía que ser de esa forma y para mi suerte era bueno que no estuvieron en casa Obito y Rin que si no podría esconder aquello que ya sentía con ella.

-¿Te sucede algo?- dice mi amigo y es que estaba tan en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que no había terminado de hacer mi trabajo.

-Nada- digo sin más y él sonríe.

-Sabes últimamente te he visto tan fuera de ti que eso me preocupa y más porque has dado el caso de la artista a otro- me dice mi amigo y solo gruño aquella mujer era una fastidiosa que me metería en un gran problema.

-Lo hice para quitarme le encima- le digo y el solo ríe divertido.

-Eso es bueno ya que es complicada- me dice y solo sigo con mi trabajo pero aún sigo pensando en Sakura.

El celular suena y miro con sorpresa aquel número en la pantalla como era posible.

-Bueno- digo y espero en la línea a que conteste.

-Sasuke Uchiha- dice la voz de una señora y no era Azumi.

-¿Por qué no contesto Azumi?- le digo y ella solo suspira.

-Azumi está en el hospital debe venir es urgente- dice la madre de Azumi y tomo mis cosas para salir de la oficina con mi amigo atrás de mí.

No sé pero tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto pues aquella llamada si que era muy extraña Azumi por lo general era quien llamaba cuando tenía algún problema y en estos últimos días no había llamado.

-¿Qué sucede?- me dice mi amigo y solo niego llegando al hospital para preguntar sobre Azumi nos dirigimos a la habitación y ver algo que nunca pensé ver.

-¿Qué sucedió?- le digo a la madre Azumi que estaba llorosa al ver a su hija en aquella cama toda golpeada sabia quien había hecho eso.

-Azumi fue a verlo para llegar a un acuerdo con referencia a los niños pero creo que discutieron y ahora…- dice la mujer y Azumi no me mira.

-Ya han puesto la demanda- dice mi amigo Naruto que solo toma mi hombro con su mano pues realmente no puedo dejar de ver a Azumi sentía un gran odio hacia aquel maldito abogado.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto y ella me mira con sorpresa.

-Por favor Sasuke no lo busques ya está la demanda- dice Azumi y fruncí el ceño el muy maldito me las pagaría como se había atrevido a ponerle una mano a ella ni mi hermano se atrevió a tocarla.

-Cuando lo vea le partiré su cara como se atrevió- digo y mi amigo solo me dice.

-Tranquilízate Sasuke no ayudas a Azumi así- lo miro con molestia y el padre de Azumi entra a la habitación.

-Lo he encontrado y ahora mismo iré a que me explique por qué- dice y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Por favor- dice Azumi y la madre de ella toma a su epsoo para que no vaya.

-Por favor no hagan nada hay que dejárselo a la policía y el juicio- dice la mujer y solo aprieto los puños con furia.

-Vamos a buscar a ese hombre- digo y el señor asiente saliendo de la habitación sin decir más.

-Sabes Sasuke fue mi error de haber obligado a mi hija de casarse con aquel hombre tal vez debió quedarse sola- dice el señor y niego lo dicho por él.

-Azumi tomo la definición- digo sin más.

-Tu hermano fue un gran hombre que amaba mucho a mi hija que equivocado estaba tan solo quiero que page lo que ha hecho y el juez le quite a mis nietos- lo miro eso si que era un hecho aquel maldito hombre no tendría el derecho de que los niños estuviera con él.

-Por favor no hagan nada malo- dice mi amigo Naruto que nos sigue hasta el estacionamiento para ir por aquel hombre.

-¿Dónde está?- le pregunto y el hombre me indica que vaya hacia el norte.

-Sabes ese maldito ya tiene a otra mujer- lo miro claro era de esperarse –Aquella mujer trabaja en aquellas oficinas- me dice el hombre mirando las oficinas de Sakura.

-¿Cómo?- digo sin más y el hombre se baja del auto para entra aquel lugar.

Voy también aquel lugar y allí estaba aquel hombre muy abrazado de aquella mujer de cabello castaño la furia entro en mi cuerpo y el padre de Azumi se le fue encima, las personas estaban algo asustada y el hombre me miro empujando al señor que por suerte mi amigo lo ayudo a que no cayera al suelo.

-Así que al final si me buscaste - me dice y ahora era mi turno de golpearlo.

-Como te atreves a ponerle las manos a Azumi- le digo dándole un golpe en la cara para golpearlo.

-¡No Sasuke!- decía mi amigo Naruto de inmediato me zafe de él y le di otro golpe más, los gritos de las mujeres que estaban allí subieron de tono, él sujeto también me golpeaba hasta que intervino aquel odioso juez que estaba allí por casualidad.

-Suficiente- dice Sai mirándome con molestia.

\- ¡Solo eres más que un cobarde!- le dijo –Mira que golpear a una mujer que se espera esta de ti- miro a la chica que ya está algo pálida por el show que se estaba armando.

-Pues algo si hice que tu hermano no- lo mire con odio –Yo hice posible el sueño de Azumi de ser madre- me digo con una sonrisa y trate de golpearlo de nuevo.

-¡Mi hermano jamás la hubiera golpeado como lo hiciste tu…eso traer muchas consecuencias!- le menciono pues esto solo sería un pasomás para que jamás vea a los niños o se acercara a Azumi en su vida.

-¡Esto también traer consecuencias!- me dice y solo sonrió con ironía.

-¡Adelante demándame no me importa pero con Azumi no te meterás!- le digo tratando de zafarme del agarre de mi amigo pero este no me dejo.

-Vamos por favor estamos en un lugar que no tiene nada que ver así que ´por favor vayamos a fuera- dice Sai y lo miro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Claro vamos a fuera para terminar lo que hemos comenzado!- le digo sin más y mi amigo Naruto negaba con la cabeza.

-Por favor Sasuke no más problemas mira al señor está mal- dice y miro al padre de Azumi que esta desecho al ver todo.

-¿Señor se encuentra bien?- dice Sakura que ya está algo preocupada.

-Por favor ya no más- dice el señor mirándome y aquel sujeto es llevado a la salida peor antes de eso me estaba provocando con insultos y palabras sin sentido.

-¡Espera que ahora si lo mato para que me lleven a la cárcel de verdad!- le digo a Naruto que tarta de que no vaya por el a la salida.

-¡Por favor no!- dice Sakura que ya se interpuesto en mi camino y solo la miro con sorpresa –Mira cómo te ha dejado vamos a arriba- dice ella y da indicaciones de que todo regrese a la normalidad, subía a la planta alta con el padre de Azumi.

-Voy por el botiquín- dice la amiga de Sakura que solo me mira con seriedad.

-Sakura está hablando con aquella chica- dice el pelinegro creo que era el mejor amigo de ella.

-Claro después de todo ella ocasiono todo esto- dice la amiga rubia de Sakura y solo miro al señor que esta algo preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede?- le digo y el me mira con seriedad.

-Creo que tendrás problemas- me dice y solo sonrió con ironía.

-No importa que me demande- digo sin mas no permitiría que le hiciera daño a ella.

-Solo me preocupa los niños- dice el señor y lo miro con sorpresa.

-¿Dónde están?- digo levantándome del sillón y Naruto se pone en alerta.

-Están en casa- dice el señor y solo analizo todo aquel sujeto puede llevárselos eso sí sería algo malo.

-¡Se los llevara!- digo y miro a mi amigo –Tenemos que poner en marcha aquella demanda que Azumi ha puesto para que no se lleve a los niños- digo con decisión y antes de marcar el número de aquella chica que me ayudaría a poner solución a esto.

-Uchiha vamos primero debemos curarte- dice Sakura que me toma del brazo y la miro con sorpresa por su preocupación por mí que me ayuda a curar la herida en mi labio, siento que todos nos mira haciendo esto algo muy incómodo.

-Sasuke- dice la molesta voz de aquel hombre.

-Ahora que- le digo aguantado el dolor de la herida.

-Tendrás que abonar el caso de Azumi- me dice y lo miro con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo?- le digo levantándome del lugar junto con Sakura que está preocupada por lo que realice.

-Voy a hablar con Azumi para que cambien de abogado- dice aquel maldito juez.

-¿Tu serás el juez verdad?- le digo y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Si lo seré pero por ahora no es conveniente que tu estés defendiendo a Azumi en los tribunales- me dice y solo sonrió con ironía.

-Solo espero que no des una sentencia mala ya que no quedare tranquilo…siempre será a beneficio a ella…tú lo has visto aquel sujeto golpeo muy feo a Azumi y esto no se quedara así- le digo y el me mira.

-Creme que estoy al tanto de todo y que esta no es la única vez que le apuesto una mano encima- me dice y lo miro al padre de Azumi con molestia.

-¡Ves tenías que déjame matarlo!- miro con molestia a Naruto que frunce el ceño.

-¡Y dejar que te metan en una asquerosa celda ni loco!- dice -¡Además tampoco te dejaría que lo hicieras un amigo mío no será una asesino sabes cómo tratan a los asesinos en la cárcel…por favor Sasuke usa tu cerebro para algo bueno!- lo miro con el ceño fruncido y solo suspiro con pesar.

-¿Quién será el nuevo abogado?- le pregunto al asqueroso juez que solo me mira con seriedad.

-Sera Ara una abogada que cava de regresar de un congreso en los EU- dice y lo miro recordado aquel nombre pero no me sonaba.

-Espero que sea buena y no sea una mala abogada- digo sin más.

-Ella es buena además fue recomienda por tu padre para que ella ocupara su lugar por mala suerte ella no pudo aceptarlo- me dice y solos suspiro con pesar.

Realizo aquella llamada de aquella chica para que me ayude a que se procesa lo antes posible la demanda y proteger a los niños.

-Sabes que debes hacer- le digo estaba en la oficina de Sakura que estaba allí mirándome con seriedad –Has lo que te he dicho y protege a los niños aquel sujeto no puede llevárselos- le digo y cuelgo el teléfono.

-No sabía lo que paso a Azumi- ella me dice –Quisiera verla- dice y solos suspiro.

-Sabes que esto es muy tedioso- le digo –Ella no menciona nada se parece a mí hermano- ella sonríe con suavidad.

-Nunca te había visto así- me dice y solo la miro con suavidad ya estaba algo más relajada y por algún motivo me sentía bien con aquella mirada que me daba.

-Lo siento por todo lo que ocasione-le digo y ella sonríe sintiéndome muy tonto al verla de aquel modo en que la miro.

-No te preocupes he hablado con ella- dice y solo niego no quería ni ver aquella mujer.

-Lo sé- digo mirando a su amiga que está conversando con Naruto y otros de sus amigos –Parece que tienes buenos amigos- le digo y ella también los mira.

-Lo sé- me dice –Naruto te aprecia mucho- la miro y solo suspiro aquel chico de verdad daría todo para que yo no me viera envuelto en un problema mayor daría su vida por la mía y creo que al final yo también la daría por él si se veía en vuelto en algo así.

 **/*/**

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel suceso y ahora se venía el juicio, por suerte puede encuentra aquella abogada que ya había recordado de la fiesta de fin de año le había entregado todo lo que ya había reunido para defender a Azumi.

-No sé porque presiento que no realizará bien su trabajo- le digo a ella que solo me mira con molestia.

-Sabe no se parece nada a su padre- me dice y sonrío con ironía.

-Por suerte que bueno- le digo y ella sonríe levemente.

-Me acosado todo este tiempo señor Uchiha- dice ella tratando de abrir su auto y meter todo lo que le dado.

-Solo tiene un caso y es Azumi- le digo tomándola del brazo.

-Ya me lo ha repetido todo el día o cuando nos encontramos en los pasillos- me dice y se suelta de mi agarre para verme con el ceño fruncido.

-Solo haga bien su trabajo y que no salga más Azumi en esto porque créame no me quedare así si algo malo le pasar- la miro y por alguna razón me recordaba a alguien o la había visto en algún lugar antes.

-Azumi es alguien muy importante para usted…mucho más importante que su propia esposa- me dice y solo la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Solo haga su trabajo y deje de meterse en mi vida- le digo mirándola feo y salir de aquel lugar sin verla más aquella chica por una extraña razón no confianza del todo en ella y esperaba el informe de Karin sobre esa mujer.

Karin había realizado bien su trabajo pues me entregado un informe sobre aquella chica tenía que llegar a casa para leer aquel informe y saber quién era esa mujer Ara.

Al entra a mi casa mire que todo estaba muy tranquilo claro Obito y Rin no estaban pero Sakura si pero no había ruido eso era sospechoso.

Pase de largo por el pasillo y mire que mi estudio estaba entre abierto observe que allí estaba ella mirando la foto de mi hermano.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le digo asustándola y ella me mira con sorpresa –Te había dicho que nunca entrara a este lugar o a mi habitación- la miro con molestia y dejar aquel sobre en el escritorio y tomarla de la mano para que me explique.

-Yo…solo…quería esto- me dice mientras me mostraba una engrapadora en sus mano –Rin me digo que podía tomarla de tu estudio- me dice y la miro con molestia.

-¡Vamos sal!- le digo sacándola de mala gana de la habitación y ella me mira con molestia.

\- Yo no hecho algo malo- me dice y se suelta de mi agarre.

-El hecho de que no es estemos llevando bien no significa que puedes entra a mi espacio- le digo molesto y ella me mira.

-¡Solo saque esto y lo pondría en su lugar cuando terminara!- me dice algo molesta y la miro.

-¡Pues no puedes entra y punto!- le digo molesto ella se dio la vuelta para lánzame la engrapadora en la cabeza haciéndome caer del golpe eso no me lo esperaba.

 _Recordaba a mi hermano que lo veía en la cama por una extraña razón él estaba enfermo pero no me decía el porqué._

 _-Sasuke sabes esto que hago es por una buena acción- me dice y lo mire sin comprender el motivo del por el cual estaba en cama._

 _-¿Por qué estás en cama?- le pregunte y el sonrió._

 _-No te preocupes hermanito estaré bien…las buenas acciones que realices en la vida te traerá mayor bendiciones- me digo abarcándome y sentir su cálido abrazo, después de aquello él se recuperó de que ni yo lo sabía pero siempre tenía una sonrisa al ayudar a los demás._

Sentí algo cálido a mi lado y mire que allí estaba ella a mi lado estaba durmiendo su aroma a flores de cerezo inundo mi nariz, sentí una ligera punzada en mi cabeza y mire que tenía un golpe en esta ella me había golpeado.

Observe que estaba en mi habitación pero como era posible como me trago hasta aquí.

-Molestia- digo y ella se remueve para por fin abrir sus ojos verdes y mirarme.

-Ya está mejor- me dice levantándose y la miro.

-Como me has traído hasta aquí- le digo y ella me mira.

-Un amigo me ayudado a meterte en esta habitación- me dice algo apenada.

-Y de nuevo has roto la promesa de no entra a los lugares que te he indicado- le digo algo molesto.

-Lo siento ya me voy- dice ella algo cabizbaja y siento que no era correcto haber dicho aquello.

La detengo para que no salga de mi cama y ella me mira con sorpresa.

-No te vayas- le digo y la miro con suavidad ya no podía evitarla la quería a mi lado aunque me haya golpeado.

-Uchiha- me dice y sonrió.

-No es correcto que me digas así y más cuando ya he decidido ser una pareja real y consumir este matrimonio- le digo y ella me mira con curiosidad.

-¿Consumir el matrimonio?- me dice y sonrió levemente.

-Es que no quieres- le digo abarcándola y ella solo ríe levemente.

-A veces creo que era bipolar- dice ella y la miro.

-Sakura- le digo ella me mira con sorpresa.

-Se oye bien- dice y la miro tomando las hebras de su cabello rosa que ya está algo largo.

-Me dirás por mi nombre de ahora en adelante- le digo y ella solo se sonroja viéndose adorable.

-Sasuke- me dice y sonrió como un tonto a oír su voz decir mi nombre.

-Sakura- le digo y ella solo se sonroja.

-Lamento haber entrado al despacho- me dice y niego.

-Tal vez pronto entrarías- le digo y ella me mira.

-¿Quién es el chico?- me pregunta y la miro con una sonrisa leve.

-Era mi hermano mayor Itachi- le digo y ella me mira con curiosidad.

-Esa era la razón por la que no querías que entrara- me dice y niego.

-No realmente- le digo abrazándola más para sentir aquel calor que ella me daba.

-Yo…- me dice y la miro con seriedad.

-Ya lo he dicho seremos un matrimonio de ahora en adelante…también puedes llevar mi apellido porque no te dejare que te aparte de mi- le digo y ella está más que roja de la vergüenza.

-Creo que el golpe ya te afecto- me dice cubriéndose la cara con sus manos y solo sonrió.

-No hace mucho que quería decírtelo- le digo colocándola debajo de mí y quitarle las manos de su cara para verla sonrojada por mi acción.

-Sasuke- me dice entre abriendo sus labios para verla así paso mi lengua por mis labios para plantarle un beso en sus rosados labios y ella corresponde después de un tiempo, era bueno que de nuevo la besara de esa forma ya la había extrañado desde aquella fiesta con aquel vestido que me había vuelto loco y más cuando todos la miraban con lujuria.

-Sakura Uchiha- le digo y sonrió se oía muy bien aquel nombre ella también sonrió y de nuevo nos volvimos a besar.

 **/*/**

Una mujer de cabello negro largo caminaba por aquel jardín hasta llegar a la casa de aquella mujer que realizaba todo lo que Uchiha le decía sin protestar en nada, quería saber que tenía con aquel hijo del juez Uchiha toco el timbre y la pelirroja abrió la puesta mirando a la otra chica.

-Hola- dice la pelinegra con una suave sonrisa.

-¿Abogada?- dice la pelirroja y la otra chica la mira con curiosidad sabía quién era eso era bueno.

-Puedo entra quiero hablarle- dice la pelinegra y la otra chica ala deja entra a su casa que escucha el sonrió de aquellos petirrojos.

-¿En que la puedo ayudar?- mdi cela pelirroja y la otra chica de ojos negros la mira con seriedad.

-Solo quiero saber qué relación tienes con Uchiha Sasuke- le dice sorprendió mucho a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué?- dice la chica.

-Solo tengo curiosidad del porque haces todo lo que él te indica- dice la pelinegra.

-Esa relación que tengo con él no le incumbe- dice la pelirroja sintiéndose ofendida por lo que había dicho la mujer que estaba enfrente de ella.

-Sabes que él es casado- le dice y la otra chica sonríe con ironía.

-Solo eso quería decirme le voy a pedir que se marche de mi casa- le dice avanzando hacia la puerta para abrir y mirar a la mujer.

-Me da mucha curiosidad de saber que relación tienes los dos- dice antes de que la chica le cierre la puerta en la cara y ella sonrió con maldad-tal vez tenga que usar otro método- dice la chica caminado de regreso a su auto.

Mientras en la casa de la chica pelirroja toma su teléfono para marcarle a aquel joven y decirle lo que había pasado en su casa.

-¿Por qué no contestas Sasuke?- dice la chica intentado varias veces a que le contestara peor nada no había respuesta de parte de aquel joven tenía que espera a que lo viera de nuevo por los pasillos de la estación de policía.

 **********************Continuara************************


End file.
